


Up in the Air

by thestephodimera



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Jared Leto Fanfiction, Jared Leto x OC, POV First Person, Shannon Leto Fanfiction, Shannon Leto x OC, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestephodimera/pseuds/thestephodimera
Summary: Grace Miller never should have taken the job.  But Mr. Leto was just so convincing.





	1. Chapter 1

He had a way of standing too close, his eyes falling to watch your mouth when you speak. His responses were always straight and to the point, whether what he’s saying was in jest, flirtatious, or serious. He was intimidating, but everyone was drawn to him. I found that, even though I strayed from people like him, I was drawn to him too. 

I had no idea what was in store for me, how much he’d change my life. 

~~~ 

Our first conversation was over Skype, taking longer than a normal appearance booking would take, leaving me impatient and on edge. He would lean into the camera, bringing his bright blue eyes close, and I’d lean back, even though a computer screen and miles upon miles separated us. Even over the computer he was too close, making me uneasy. 

“Ms. Miller, I have a music video shoot coming up. I saw some of your videos online and want to hire you and one of your wolves.”

“Was there a wolf in particular you were interested in?” I asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

“I want Lobo.”

Lobo was my two year old black wolf, though actually known as a gray wolf with a color variant. He was my most unpredictable wolf and I very seldom used him in any type of productions. My other wolves, three females and two males, had domesticated quickly, their demeanor and behavior stable. They could almost pass as pets, though it was never a good idea to lower your guard with a wild breed. Lobo wasn’t stable and I had been warned that should he continue to remain aggressive, should he ever attack someone, he would be euthanized. I protected him severely and immediately balked.

“Mr. Le…” I began when he interrupted me.

“Ms. Miller, I will pay you quite well, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself and I saw a look flash across his face, his eyes darkening, and then it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared, his face and eyes shifting back. 

“Lobo is still very much wild and unpredictable.” I explained. “I don’t believe that it would be a good idea. I have five other wolves you could choose from.”

“I want Lobo.” He was firm in his response. He probably got his way almost all of the time. People like him usually did. A small part of me enjoyed denying him what he requested, even if it wasn’t for that reason.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. Lobo still needs a lot of work and bringing him into a loud and stressful situation with a lot of people present really isn’t going to work for us.”

I heard him sigh and met his gaze. His tongue darted forward running across the bottom of his front teeth and then across his bottom lip. I watched his tongue, distracted, and didn’t hear what he had said.

“I’m sorry?” I stammered, jerking my gaze up to meet his.

“I said, please reconsider, Ms. Miller. I would love to work with you and Lobo.”

“I’ll think about.” I said the words I thought he wanted to hear, wanting to end the video call.

With a borderline smirk, he nodded, wishing me a pleasant day, and we disconnected.

~~~

Two weeks later, I found myself driving up to a large complex of warehouses and buildings, dozens of vehicles moving about the property, my truck towing the small trailer with Lobo secured safely inside. Parking next to a building indicated by the guard at the gate, I jumped from the cab, moving back to the trailer to check on my wolf. Lobo’s yellow eyes peered out at me through a slit and I pushed a treat through to him, whispering to him.

“Ms. Miller!” I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see Jared Leto walking up to me, a big smile on his face.

“Mr. Le…” I began, interrupted before I could finish saying his name.

“Please, call me Bartholomew Cubbins.”

“Bartholomew? Cubbins?” I cringed and I couldn’t stop my eyes from rolling up into my head as he stepped before me. 

He ignored my eye roll and took my hand in his. His palm was warm and gripped mine tightly. I returned the handshake for a generous amount of time and started to pull back. He kept a hold of me and pulled me close to him. 

“Thank you for bringing him.” Jared…Bartholomew…whatever his name is stepped really close to me, his face turning down to look into mine. He was doing that thing, looking at my mouth, standing entirely too close. I tensed and jumped when I heard a rumbling growl behind me in the trailer. Pulling myself from his grasp, I turned to soothe my wolf.

“I can’t wait to see him in action.” Jared commented stepping up next to me, peering at Lobo through the air holes in the trailer wall.

“Will things be set up as we had discussed?” I inquired, pushing a treat through a crack. Lobo gobbled it up quickly.

I had relented to Mr. Leto’s request only after he had hounded me for days, leaving countless voicemails, emails and text messages. I reluctantly called him on Skype and laid out a strict list of requests (more like demands) and he had agreed to make everything happen. I could see how happy he was that I had agreed and was giving him what he wanted.

He stood next to me now, vibrating with energy, and I began to worry. I tried to calm my nerves, his presence enough to send me into a panic, and I didn’t want Lobo to pick up on how I was feeling. His growl of warning previously had made it clear that he was aware of what was going on around him.

“Yes,” Jared nodded, finally answering me, watching the wolf intently. “Everything is set up and ready to go.”

~~~

Lobo trotted across the spacious and empty floor, a camera catching his every move. The wolf’s weary eyes moved about the room, watching the few people standing behind the camera, and I snapped my fingers, pulling his full attention onto me. Lobo’s attention immediately zeroed in, his eyes only for me.

I stood off to the side, my body out of the camera’s view, and directed Lobo, his big paws padding across the concrete floor as he continued to trot at my command. Jared, who kept insisting I call him Bartholomew, stood next to the cameraman a distance away. They were the only two in the room, since I had instructed the fewer people the better. Jared had followed through with my list of demands and the filming was going smoothly.

“Cut!” Jared yelled and Lobo flinched, a low growl resonating from his chest. Okay, maybe I had spoken too soon. 

“Lobo! Come!” I clicked my tongue and the wolf bounded over to me, perching in front of me, and giving me a long stare. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out a treat and tossed it at him, the sound of his muzzle snapping shut around it echoing about the empty room. I looked over my shoulder to see the two men by the camera talking quietly and the cameraman walking away after clapping Jared on the arm. I turned my attention back to Lobo and motioned for him to stay, turning back to address Mr. Leto, surprised when he was already standing next to me.

This fucker moves fast, I thought, distracted momentarily.

Everything happened quickly at that point. Jared reached up to touch me, a no no, and something I had insisted didn’t happen while the wolf was loose. Lobo took a defensive stance, his hackles and the hair upon his back rising, a yelp and a growl coming from his muzzle.

Jared flinched back and I lunged forward as Lobo charged, even my command for him to back down falling on deaf ears. His teeth pierced into my forearm as he sprang forward, knocking me into Jared with his full body weight, and we all fell onto the floor into a heap.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Lobo jerked his head back and forth, tearing further into my flesh, and I cried out in pain. Quickly the wolf realized he had me in his mouth and released me, his tongue coming forward to lick at the steady flow of blood. I could feel Jared moving underneath me and I barely noticed the pain, my only concern for his safety.

“Back!” I yelled and Lobo cowered back, whimpering the entire time.

I struggled to my feet, holding the hand of my uninjured arm up to stop Jared from touching or approaching me. He got to his feet, keeping his distance, his face a mask of worry, and I followed his gaze down to my arm. Large droplets of blood were hitting the floor, surprisingly loud in the empty warehouse. I froze for a moment, my breath hitching at the sight of so much blood, and a whimper from Lobo broke me out of my trance.

Wheeling towards the wolf, I walked to him, my uninjured arm gently grabbing him at the scruff and directing him over to the trailer. His head bowed as we walked and I could tell that he was upset that he’d bit me. Even a wild animal was showing remorse. 

I got the wolf secured in the back of the trailer and turned back to see Jared talking into a walkie talkie. Cradling my arm into my stomach, I opened the door to the truck and began rooting around. The first aid kit I kept under the seat was missing and I was swearing when I felt a hand at my elbow.

“I called for first aid. Are you okay?” He questioned me and I turned back without a word to dig around in the truck.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” I snapped, holding my arm against me as I used my good arm to search.

“Grace!” He said my first name for the first time, all formality gone with his patience.

I turned, inhaling sharply when Jared pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“What are you doing?” I couldn’t hide the slight tremor in my voice.

He stepped close to me, my stomach flipping, and grabbed my injured arm, wrapping his shirt around it to slow the steady stream of blood. He stayed where he was, standing too close, his hands applying pressure to the wound. He was looking down at me again and I looked everywhere but at him, wincing openly when my arm began to throb. 

“Grace,” He spoke my name softly. “Look at me.”

I forced myself to look at him and was immediately entranced, his eyes holding me captive. 

“Relax. I’ve got you. Help is coming.”

I nodded, remaining silent, but my mind raged.

I had been bitten before, though never this severely, and I was never one to be a crybaby over an injury. But this man was making me feel vulnerable under his touch and gaze. It didn’t help matters when one of his hands stopped applying pressure to come and rub at my shoulder. I was wearing a tank top, the skin there bare, and his warm hand upon me almost caused me to unravel. I was scared of nothing, spending all my time with wild animals that could easily kill you should they choose to do so, my life hazardous. But this man simply standing too close, his eyes boring into mine, his body so close I could feel the heat radiating, with his hand now stroking my skin, it was all too scary, all too much.

I tried to find comfort in his care, but my sudden realization to my attraction to him, something I’d not felt in a long time, terrified me. I felt like a wild animal snared in a trap, willing to chew a part of myself off to escape. 

I said none of this out loud, of course, but my eyes must have given away something, because Jared’s eyebrows pinched in concern. He opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by an ambulance pulling into the warehouse.

The vehicle pulled up next to us and an EMT stepped out, rushing up to me.

“What happened?” The man asked, his name tag telling me his name was Eli.

“She’s been bitten.” I couldn’t quite find my voice and Jared answered for me instead.

I was handed over to Eli and Jared followed closely as we walked to the back of the ambulance and I was perched on the gurney inside. Jared stood close by as the shirt was peeled away to reveal the wound underneath, the fabric sticking slightly to the coagulating blood.

“We’re going to take you to the nearby emergency room.” Eli explained and I immediately panicked, finding my voice.

“No… No way!” I protested, pulling my arm from the EMT. “I can’t…”

Both men interrupted me with their own protests and I lost control of the situation even further. 

“You’re going to the hospital.” Jared spoke firmly, a tone in his voice that made my eyes glare in his direction.

“Lobo…” I began.

“Lobo will be fine.” Jared interrupted me. “He’s secure in the trailer and I’ll have security watch it. We’ll be back before you know it.”

I still balked at the idea of going to the hospital. Hospitals took and kept records, taking wild animal bites and attacks very seriously. I felt a sense of dread, knowing it was too late to change what had happened, but wishing I could walk away from the situation, tend to my wounds privately at home. 

I attempted one last time to gain the advantage. 

“I’m refusing…”

“Eli, can you give us a moment?” Jared clapped the EMT on the shoulder and the man jumped out of the ambulance with a nod of his head.

For the first time since meeting Mr. Leto, I stood my ground, not dropping my gaze as he stepped close to me. My heart was still hammering, but I was angry at this point, ready to fight with him.

“I’m not letting you leave, Grace.” Jared was so close I could feel his breath on my face. He took a step closer, his chest almost bumping mine, and I inhaled sharply, taking a step back, then another, my legs hitting the back of the stretcher. I sat down abruptly. 

“Mr. Leto…”

“I am responsible for what happened today.” He continued, leaning over me.

He was asserting his dominance, something I knew all too well, using it myself to train and control my wolves. I had never had someone do it to me and it felt strange and slightly comforting. It also confused me. I was so used to being the alpha, controlling everything, it felt almost like relief at the thought of relinquishing the control to someone else. Almost.

“Jared…” My mouth snapped shut when he held up a finger.

“I’m going to take care of you now.” I was nodding before I realized what I was doing.

He stood upright, smiling down at me.

“I would have strapped you to this gurney myself if you made me.” His eyes glinted mischievously and I felt a twinge at his words.

He turned and walked away before I could respond, jumping out of the ambulance to retrieve the EMT. 

What just happened? Now that he was gone, I felt my anger and resolve beginning to return. It was short-lived, my stomach flipping in apprehension when both men returned, Jared climbing in first, Eli lingering behind to pull the doors to the ambulance shut.

Jared sat down across from me, leaving room for the EMT to work on me. Eli coaxed me into laying back on the stretcher, my eyes meeting Jared’s temporarily. They dared me, even if playfully, to resist. I laid back and glared at the ceiling, still feeling Jared’s burning into me as Eli began to work on my wound. 

The ambulance had been idling and pulled from the spot, the stretcher shifting under me. I pinched my eyes closed, ignoring both men the entire ride, my thoughts rolling with apprehension. Eli continued to work on my arm, asking Jared questions when I refused to respond. 

It didn’t take long for the ambulance to come to a final stop and the doors opened, flooding the back with sunlight. I sat up and swung my legs over onto the floor, trying not to wince as my arm throbbed with pain. Eli steadied me, saying something about wishing I’d stayed on the gurney, but I was already moving, pulling myself from him and jumping out of the ambulance. I had only taken a couple of steps when I was hit with a sudden wave of intense nausea. I barely made it to the bushes that lined the emergency room driveway before I was throwing up, my hair hanging around my face in a shroud. I was grateful for it and was still heaving when I felt hands on me, holding me steady and coming up to pull my hair out of my face.

It was Jared and I was still too busy throwing up to fight him, unable to stop until my stomach was empty. Swiping my hand across my mouth, I allowed him to ease me back into a wheelchair that the EMT had retrieved from inside the hospital, Jared's hand gathering my hair and twisting it at the nape of my neck. I tried to ignore his presence over me as I was wheeled through the automatic doors and met by a nurse, her hand motioning for us to follow her into a room. Jared helped the nurse pull me out of the wheelchair and I was deposited into a bed, my eyes continuing to look anywhere but into his.

I let my thoughts wander, trying to figure out why I had gotten so sick, cradling my arm against me as the nurse fussed around me, receiving information from Eli. Jared watched me silently from a chair in the corner and I averted my gaze to the ceiling and counted specks on the tiles until pain made me lose count. 

At some point Eli wished me well and left the room, the nurse following after the EMT to retrieve a blanket for me, chills suddenly making me shiver. I ignored Jared, my eyes continuing to poorly count the specks, trying to keep the tremors from being too obvious.

A voice brought me back to reality, pulling my gaze from the ceiling, and I realized there was another man standing near me, dressed in a shirt and tie, a white lab coat completing his ensemble.

“Ms. Miller, I’m Dr. Roberts.” I briefly shook his hand and he grabbed a clipboard from a nearby counter. “You were bitten by a wolf?”

The last part of his question was followed by his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Yes,” I replied quickly. “There was an accident with one of my wolves. I’m a trainer and handler.”

Dr. Roberts put down the clipboard, grabbing some gloves from a nearby box, and pulled aside the gauze Eli had applied to study the wound. The doctor let out a low whistle and I felt his finger touch at the surrounding skin. 

“Has your wolf had a rabies vaccine?”

“Of course.” I had the paperwork back in the truck and I wished I had grabbed it before being forced to the hospital. He would have to take my word. That didn’t leave out other diseases that wolves were prone to having, but I had always been careful to make sure my wolves were vaccinated and as healthy as possible. Then again, I had never been bitten by Lobo, so I had no idea what to expect.

“The EMT irrigated the wound quite well, so first we’re going to start a series of antibiotics to cut down on infection. You’re exhibiting side effects to possible infection and we want to stop it in its tracks quickly.”

The doctor stepped back from me, pulling the gloves off and throwing them in a nearby bin. I was feeling overwhelmed and clammy at the thought of infection, knowing that it would only make things worse. 

“The nurse will start the IV on you and once you’re settled in, we’ll get started on sewing you up.”

The doctor smiled at me warmly and patted my leg. 

With a nod directed at Jared, the doctor left the room, leaving the two of us alone. 

“You don’t have to stay.” I spoke to him for the first time in a while.

“I’m not going anyway.” Jared stood up, pulling the chair over to the side of the bed. Sitting back down, he reached over and grabbed the hand on my good arm. 

And for some reason, I let him.

~~~ 

The painkillers were great and I couldn’t stop giggling. They slipped it into my IV at some point and my mood had shifted from sullen and sickly to downright jolly and flirty. Even when they began to sew me up, I laughed the entire time, allowing Jared to hold my good hand. Then I threw up again. Jared was with me the entire time, even when I was heaving into an emesis bag, and had I not been on serious pain meds, I would have been mortified. Instead, I laughed and handed him the bag. To give credit where credit is due, he took it all in stride.

Almost four hours had gone by and he never left his spot next to me, unless to move out of the way for the hospital staff. But he always found his way back next to me, refusing to leave. 

“Ohhhhhh, Jared!” I yelled out his name, whipping my head in his direction.

He grinned at me and I grinned back, giving him a playful wink.

“Did you have something to say?” He prompted me and it took my drowsy, fuzzy mind a second to get it together.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right!” I threw my arms up, almost ripping my IV loose. Jared leaned forward, grabbing both hands and pinned them to my lap. “My baby. My Lobo. Where is he?”

“He’s fine. Your assistant came and got him. He should be back at home by now.”

“Oh, good.” I sighed loudly, relaxing back into my pillow. It didn’t take long for me to doze off, his hands resting on top of mine.

~~~ 

I awoke when I felt my bed being jostled. Jared was standing next to the door and the nurse was standing over me removing my IV.

“You should be okay to go home.” The nurse spoke to me just a little too loudly. I winced openly and tried to sit up. Jared rushed to my side, helping me upright, and I gave him a weak smile as thanks. The painkillers were starting to wear off and my arm was throbbing. The nurse finished, disposing of the needle and tubing, and grabbed my discharge papers. 

“We’re sending you home with pain medicine, some more antibiotics that you need to take for the next week, and strict instructions. You should report back to the ER immediately if you have any adverse side effects to the medication or if your wound gives you any additional trouble. Otherwise, you should be fine until you need to come back and get the stitches removed.”

She went to hand me the paperwork, but Jared beat me to it, folding it and tucking it into his back pocket. I snorted when I realized he was now wearing a t-shirt with a teddy bear holding a sign with the words Get Well across the front.

“What are you laughing at?” He playfully challenged me. “I think it’s a great gift shop buy.”

“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.” I lamented, then giggled at the thought of him walking shirtless through the hospital and what the people in the gift shop must have thought when he strolled in.

“I never would have been able to buy this one if you hadn’t bled all over my other shirt.” Jared winked at me.

We were interrupted when a nurse aide came through the door with a wheelchair. Jared, always so eager to help, assisted with getting me into the chair, and took over pushing it out of the room. 

“Do I need to sign anything?” I asked the nurse as she escorted us from the emergency room. 

“No, Ms. Miller. Your boyfriend took care of everything.”

I opened my mouth to protest but Jared interrupted me, thanking the nurse. My face was burning and a slight frown crossed my face as Jared pushed me through the automatic doors leading outside and next to a waiting car.

“Wait, how am I supposed to get home?”

It suddenly dawned on me that my assistant Michael had retrieved Lobo, along with the truck, and now I was stranded in Long Beach. I lived outside of Apple Valley, the wolf sanctuary facility on the same property, and it had taken me almost two hours to get to where the video had been filmed. My cellphone and wallet, along with my driver’s license, my debit card and credit cards, had all been in the truck. I had nothing with me except the blood stained clothes I was wearing and a throbbing arm.

“I have it taken care of, Grace.” Jared leaned down and spoke into my ear.

The waiting car was a black Suburban and a driver came running around to help.

“Mr. Leto.” The man nodded at Jared and then down at me. “Ms. Miller.”

How did he know my name? What was going on? I started to panic.

“Where are we going?” I pulled my arm from Jared’s grasp and glared up at him.

“Will you trust me for just two seconds?” I relaxed a bit under Jared’s returning glare, the driver standing nearby waiting for instructions. I nodded and with a look from Jared, the driver helped pull me from the chair and they both deposited me into the back of the SUV. 

I could smell Jared’s hair as he leaned over me to buckle in my seatbelt and our faces were close as he pulled back. He paused briefly, our eyes meeting, and I pulled my gaze away feeling self-conscious. I felt disgusting. I could smell the blood on my clothes and my hair was stringy from vomit and sweat. 

He thankfully pulled back, shutting the door, and jogged over to get into the seat next to me from the other side. Jared sighed as he settled in, buckling himself in, and looked over at me.

“Where are we going?”

“For the night, we’re going back to my place in LA.”

I opened my mouth to protest.

“Like I said, I’m going to take care of you. So, stop fighting me and just relax.”

My mouth snapped shut and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Celebrities…

“You know, one of these days, your eye rolling and sass is going to get you into trouble.”

His tone was loaded and I looked over at him sharply, seeing the teasing in his eyes, but also something underneath that I didn’t quite understand. I immediately began to blush and looked away. The Suburban pulled away from the hospital and I kept my gaze out of the window, trying to ignore the man sitting next to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to Los Angeles was excruciatingly long, even though it was only a thirty minute drive, and I was feeling achy and nauseous by the time we pulled up into a driveway. We had to leave the wheelchair at the hospital and I sat by myself in the backseat while Jared ran into the dark house, lights flaring to life, and returned with an office chair with wheels.

“What, your butler has the night off?” I snarked as he stopped next to the door with the chair.

“Everyone is still at the shoot location.” Jared explained and motioned at the driver to help. “Otherwise, the house would be full of people.”

“I can stand…” I started to protest, but Jared was already scooping me from the seat, surprising me that he could lift my weight.

I wasn’t necessarily heavy, but I was athletic, muscles abundant from strenuous training with the animals and mountain climbing during my off time. His strength surprised me and I didn’t fight him as he lowered me into the chair. Spinning me around abruptly to face him, he placed his hands on each arm rest, leaning in close to my face.

“Thank you for not fighting me for once.” And he was spinning the chair around before I could respond, my stomach flipping in response.

As I sat in the office chair, Jared had a brief exchange with the driver, then pushed me into the house. The inside was neatly cluttered and adorned with many paintings, artwork, and statues, and I couldn’t help but be impressed as he wheeled me through the house briefly giving me a tour. We stopped in the kitchen and it was cluttered with appliances, canisters and bags of food, bottles of water and wine, with several awards scattered throughout. I thought it odd he kept awards in his kitchen and opened my mouth to question him.

“Here, take this.” Jared spoke first, holding out a pill from a bottle given to us by the hospital, a glass of water in his other hand. 

I took it without protest, and Jared smiled, watching me as I swallowed it down.

“Good girl.” I let it slide with only a pointed stare and he took the glass from me with a chuckle. “Are you ready for a bath?”

Nothing sounded better than a bath, but I felt nervous at bathing at a strange house, and with a man I barely knew.

“Solo, I promise.” Jared teased me, giving me a wink, spinning the chair to wheel me out of the kitchen. He leaned down, bringing his mouth to my ear. “Unless you need help.”

I felt a twinge, his breath at my ear, shooting straight down to my center. It was all very foreign and I tried to act neutral, heat washing over my entire body as I blushed. 

“I’ll be fine.” I gulped instead and he pulled away, chuckling to himself.

Was he being this way on purpose? Did he know the effect he could have on people? I wasn’t one to swoon and act like a giggling girl around men, but he was really testing me. I was still deep in thought, trying to get myself under control when he brought the chair to a stop at the bottom of a staircase.

“It’s on foot from here.” Jared helped pull me from the chair and I resisted as he leaned to pick me up. 

“No, I’m too heavy.” I protested, pushing back at him. Jared stood upright and looked down at me, his eyes drifting to my mouth. I really wished he’d stop doing that and I opened my mouth to tell him so.

“Every time I think you’re going to trust me and understand what I want to do, you pull back on me.”

My brow pinched in confusion.

“I like things done a certain way.” Jared continued, staring down into my face. “I don’t like being told no.”

Dominance laced his words and I’m not sure if it was a part of me willing to acquiesce, or the medicine beginning to take effect, but I stopped resisting him, giving him a brief nod before looking at the floor. Hooking an arm behind my knees, and an arm safely around my back, he scooped me from the floor and started up the stairs with me. I wrapped my good arm around his shoulder and tucked my bandaged arm into my stomach. I kept my head tucked into my chest, trying not to breathe on him, feeling disgusting and paranoid.

He didn’t have to carry me far thankfully and gently perched me on the edge a large bed.

“I have several guest rooms, but mine is the only one with a full bathtub that will be easy with your arm.” He explained briefly as he ducked into the bathroom. The light came on and I could hear him turning on the water. Leaving the tub to fill, he returned to the room and began digging through a closet. It wasn't long before he popped out with a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. 

“These should fit.” He held them up to me and walked back into the bathroom to place them for me to dress later. I could hear him rummage around for a minute and then he came back to retrieve me. I didn’t fight him at all when he lifted me from the bed and carried me into the bathroom. I couldn’t help making a comment though.

“You going to carry me everywhere? Last time I checked my legs still worked.”

He perched me on the edge of the tub.

“And your smart ass mouth still works too, I see.”

I smiled at him and glanced down at the tub. He had filled it with bubble bath and it smelled amazing. I dipped my hand into the water, swirling the bubbles around.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Jared stepped back from me, placing his hands on his hips as he scrutinized me. “I’ll be right outside the door if you need me.”

“Thank you, Jared.” I nodded and he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I waited a moment, glancing around the room nervously, and then started trying to remove my tank top. It took me longer than it normally would, but I finally pulled it over my head, dropping it onto the floor. My bra was another story. I couldn’t bend my arm to reach back to undo the clasp, and I struggled for a while with my one good hand. Frustrated, I gave up and worked on getting my pants off. I stood up, feeling unsteady, and shimmied out of them, letting them pool around my ankles. Sitting back down, I kicked them off each foot. 

I was out of breath and was still only halfway undressed.

“You okay?” I heard Jared on the other side of the door. “I can hear you huffing and puffing in here.”

“I’m fine.” I lied and went back to trying to T-rex arm my bra off, still unable to undo the clasps with my one good arm, and unable to get both straps down my arms so I could at least twist the hooks around to the front. I thought for a second about just bathing in my underwear, but a knock at the door made me jump.

“I said I’m fine!” I yelled at the door, suddenly feeling exhausted and surprisingly emotional. It had been a long day, I was injured, mildly doped up on pain meds, and now I couldn’t get my own bra off. I had never been in this situation and I wanted to just burst into tears. 

“You don’t sound fine.” I could hear the amusement in his voice.

“I can’t get my bra off.” I sobbed the words, startling myself, and I hiccuped another sob back. This wasn’t me, I never cried, I never let my guard down. 

“Grace, are you okay?” I could hear him shuffling on the other side of the door. “Are you crying?”

“No.” I mumbled out a tear-filled response. 

“I’m coming in.” The door knob began to turn and I didn’t have it in me to protest.

~~~

On the drive that morning to Long Beach, several scenarios has gone through my mind. I knew who Jared Leto was, spending the night before searching for him on the computer to gain more information. He had been an actor for a long time, the information on the screen reminding me of a time during my high school years where my friends would talk about a boy named Jordan on their televisions and how dreamy he was, how he was the only guy that could pull off a choker. I didn’t pay attention to him then and I didn’t really pay attention to him as the years went on. He continued to make movies, some of them popular, most of them Indie. He also made music, one song of which I remember singing too loudly in my father’s old Jeep, not knowing who was singing, the name of the band, or why he wanted someone to (incorrectly I now realized to) Marry Me Marry Me, when the song had implied the relationship was most certainly over. I guess Bury Me made more sense and I had chuckled to myself at the computer over my mistake.

I never suspected that morning as I dressed, putting on a pair of my best matching underwear, something I hardly ever did, that I would now be facing Jared Leto in only those items. My face was blotchy from the sudden and hot tears that had streaked down my face and I crossed my legs, holding my good arm across my chest as he walked over to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Don’t cry.” His voice was soft and comforting and I slightly relaxed, still feeling foolish at my unexpected reaction. Very few people saw me cry and now the last person on Earth I’d ever want to cry in front of was seeing me do just that, a few tears that had been welling in my eyes spilling over and down my cheeks.

I brought my hand up to harshly wipe them away, but Jared caught my wrist with his left hand, his right coming up to cup my red cheek, his thumb catching a tear. A tear on my other cheek was caught by his thumb again as his hand stretched across my face, fingers spreading against my skin, his palm covering over my mouth. I gasped into his hand, my breath hot against his palm, and with only my nose and eyes now exposed to him, he stared down at me.

“Your eyes are green.” He stated, not what I expected. “I thought they were brown, but they’re the deepest green I’ve ever seen.”

I nodded my head, his hand still on my face, and he saw the apprehension and small bit of fear in my eyes as he leaned closer. 

“I imagine what I’m seeing in your eyes right now is the same thing you see in an animal you’ve yet to tame.” My mind suddenly reeled at his words.

Without saying another word, he removed his hand and stepped back to retrieve a towel from a nearby rack.

“Do you want help undressing?” I sat, still trying to catch my breath from his previous contact and words. “Grace?”

I looked up at him and was nodding my head before I thought too much about it. It’s not that I didn’t have a choice, I did, I just suddenly felt exhausted and very very dirty. I wanted more than anything to be inside the tub, feeling the hot water on my skin. He could help me do just that, but my heart still hammered at the thought of him being in front of me while I took off my bra and panties.

“I’m going to use the towel to cover you, only assisting with what you need.” I relaxed a bit more, though a very small part of me felt disappointed he didn’t just strip me and lower me into the water like a cheesy scene from a romance novel. The thought shocked me a bit and I muffled a nervous giggle. I blamed it on the pain meds, chiding myself for my thoughts.

Jared draped the towel across the front of me and stepped behind me, his breath falling across my bare shoulders. I shivered openly, feeling my nipples pebble in response, and my body immediately blushed. I was mortified, hoping he didn’t see me react to him being so close, and I jumped slightly when I felt his fingers at the clasp of my bra.

“I’m going to undo your bra.” Jared explained, waiting on me to nod my head, which I did. Using my good arm, I held the towel against my chest, taking in a gulp of air when I felt the garment loosen. Jared’s hand came up to brush my hair out of the way as he coaxed each strap as far down my shoulders as he could before coming against the towel I clutched to myself.

He moved to stand before me again and I looked up at him, seeing a flash of something in his eyes. Then it was gone.

“Can you stand?” I nodded at him and got to my feet, swaying slightly. His hands came up, grasping my shoulders, and he waited for me to regain my balance. “I’m going to take the towel and hold it while you undress.”

I couldn’t find words anymore, my mouth dry, my pulse thundering as I nodded and relinquished the towel to him. He held it before me, his eyes never leaving my face. Trailing the straps down my arms, it took me longer to coax the garment over my bandaged arm, and then I was tossing it onto the floor. I met his eyes, my cheeks burning, getting even redder if that were possible as my fingers hooked into the waistband of my panties. Pulling them from my hips, I slid them to mid-thigh, sitting back down on the edge of the tub and using my good arm to coax them down over my knees where they pooled around my ankles. Kicking them away, I looked up at Jared expectantly, not sure how to proceed. 

“I want you to stand up and get into the tub.” He was firm, his words more of a command than a suggestion. I stood up slowly, trying to keep my balance and staggered a bit, the painkillers beginning to make me a little woozy. My good hand clutched at his forearm, my eyes coming up to meet his.

“I’m afraid I’m going to fall.” I admitted.

“Grace, I’ve got you. Keep using my arm to steady yourself. I will catch you.”

My fingers held onto his firm forearm and I pulled my gaze away from him to watch where my feet were going. I sighed and moaned slightly as my first foot dipped into the hot water and I took a moment to relish. Increasing my grip on him, I brought my other foot into the water, bending my knees and sitting down in the center of the large bath, placing my bandaged arm on the edge of the tub. 

I was surrounded by bubbles and scooped them against me, using them as a blanket of protection. Jared pulled back from me, draping the towel over his shoulder, and I glanced up as he perched himself next to the tub.

“Hand me that bottle.” He pointed at a shampoo bottle and I opened my mouth to say something. 

Our eyes met before I could say anything and he gave me a look that had my stomach flipping. Before I knew it I was reaching for the bottle. I thrust it into his hand and pulled my knees to my chest, glaring straight ahead. I heard Jared sigh and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a handful?” His voice was teasing.

“All the time.” I retorted, trying to remain serious, but a smile twitched at the corner of my mouth.

I honestly realized at that moment what a defensive, snarky bitch I had been all day long. I wasn’t an unkind person. I just didn’t open up to people at first and Jared made me feel things I’d never felt before. He made me nervous. He made me apprehensive. He made me weak in the knees. And most importantly, he made me cranky as fuck. I had been hired by him for a music video, and here I was sitting naked in his bathtub, trying very hard to make sure the bubbles continued to do their job. I felt a confusing combination of vulnerable and protected at the same time.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” His words cut into my thoughts and I realized I must have drifted off into a mental tangent.

“No.” I answered shortly, trying to keep my defenses and nerves from bristling. We had gotten this far.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” His question made me roll my eyes. He could have asked if he could wash my hair, but no, he asked it like it was something I needed from him. And I got very annoyed when I realized I did need it.

“Yes.” I answered him. He sat and stared at me and it took me a second to understand what he was waiting on. “Yes…please.”

I said it as sarcastically as I could, mentally scolding myself after the words left my mouth. 

Why am I like this?

“I’m sorry.” I took a deep breath, feeling like a fool.

“It’s okay, Grace, one day you’ll learn.”

What is that supposed to mean? My brow pinched in confusion and I gave him a questioning look. He ignored me and reached for a cup sitting by the faucet. Filling it with water, Jared reached forward and wound his fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck. 

“Tilt your head back.” Why does everything sound like a command from him?

I must have hesitated too long because his fingers tightened in my hair and he pulled slightly, eliciting a gasp from me. I pitched my head back, my mouth agape, and I sent a glare in his direction, our eyes meeting. 

“Relax.” Jared poured the water over my head and I closed my eyes, exhaling loudly as the hot water soothed my scalp. His fingers loosened their grasp and they settled against the back of my neck as he continued to pour water over me. 

I was lost in the moment and then his hand was gone. I opened my eyes to see him popping open the shampoo bottle and pouring a generous amount into his palm. Reaching for me and twining his fingers into my hair, I couldn’t stop the small moan that came from my mouth, and my eyes closed as I leaned back into his hands.

He lathered up my hair, using his fingertips to work the shampoo into my scalp, applying just the right amount of pressure. I dozed briefly, jarred from my moment of peace when a cup full of water doused my face. I gasped and sat up sputtering.

“You…you asshole!” I exclaimed, reaching up with my good hand to wipe the water and soap from my eyes.

Jared was laughing and soon I couldn’t help but join in, my laugh dying in my throat as he tilted my head back again and continued rinsing out my hair. My hair was clean and slicked back on my head, Jared’s hand resting at the back of my neck. He was no longer rinsing my hair and was just staring down at me, his eyes drifting to my mouth.

“Hey, Jared! Where you at, bro?” A voice yelled from outside the bathroom door.

The door opened and a man barged inside, coming to a sudden halt when he saw the two of us by the tub.

“Grace, I don’t think you’ve met my brother Shannon, who apparently doesn’t know how to fucking knock.”

This morning, as I drove to Long Beach, I had never guessed that I was going to be in the situation I was in now. Not one, but two, Leto men were in my presence, and I was the only one naked. Naked and cranky as fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon raised his eyebrows in surprise, taking in the scene before him and ignoring his brother’s comment. I sank down in the water, not bothering to hide the look of anger on my face. Jared looked over at me and back at his brother.

“Shannon, seriously, get the fuck out.”

“Ok, ok!” Shannon arched his eyebrows at us, a wicked grin plastered across his face. “Have fun with the wolf lady.”

He turned and walked out of the room, but not before throwing his head back and howling. The door slammed after him and I turned my glare to Jared. He took a few seconds to turn and meet my gaze, his bright blue eyes full of amusement.

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” I sniffed, dropping my gaze.

Shit! Are you fucking kidding me?

The bubbles had died down, probably washed away a bit during the rinsing out of my hair, and I was very much exposed. I wrapped my arms, even the injured one, around my knees, pulling them close, and I winced as pain shot up my arm.

“Are you ready to get out?”

Boy, was I ever ready to get out. Then find the nearest hole to throw myself into. I was all wound up again, any buzz or relaxation I’d taken from the painkillers or soothing bath long gone. Why was I here? I scolded myself for letting this situation happens. Who in their right mind lets a stranger bathe them? I needed to get my head checked. Maybe something had been knocked loose.

“Grace?” Jared said my name, pulling me back to reality.

“Yeah, I want out.”

He nodded and pulled the towel from over his shoulder, spreading it open. Using my good arm, I gripped the side of the tub and stood up unsteadily. His arms wrapped around me tightly, encasing me in the towel, and I was against his chest for a moment as he rubbed the soft fabric into my back and shoulders.

Jared steadied me and helped me step out of the tub. I pulled back as soon as my two feet were on solid ground, my eyes avoiding his. He was standing so close to me, his hand rubbing the towel against my skin.

“Jared,” I looked up, catching his gaze. “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you already, I’m responsible for you. You got hurt because of me. It’s my way of making it up to you.”

Not exactly what I was expecting, but what did I think he would say? It’s not like in the 12 hours we’d been together that he had fallen madly in love with a plain girl with a bad attitude. Who was I kidding? 

“I think I can finish up on my own.” I balked and pulled back from him.

Jared studied me for a moment, then nodded, bending over to gather my dirty clothes.

“I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

I didn’t say anything, just stood and waited for him to leave the room. I relaxed, my body slumping as the door clicked shut behind him. Walking over to the nearby sink, I shiver slightly as I dried off as quickly as I could, letting the towel hit the floor as I reached for the clothes he had left for me. I was delighted to see a spare toothbrush underneath the pile of clothes, and I quickly brushed my teeth, feeling a million times better just from doing that little bit of hygiene. Placing the toothbrush in the cup on the sink, I reached for the clothes again. 

The t-shirt was snug, but tolerable, the sleep pants another story. I pulled them up and they came to a stop at my hips, where it took a lot of effort to get them up with one hand. I was slightly out of breath when it was all said and done. Turning, I stared at the bathroom door, debating whether I had it in me to walk out. Jared, and who knows who else, was on the other side of the door. Who knew what other embarrassment was in store for me and I’d already had enough humiliation for one day.

Taking a deep breath, I walked to the door, pulling it open, and stepped out into the bedroom. Jared was sitting at the foot of his bed, a cellphone in his hand.

“All done?” He asked, looking up from the phone.

“Yeah.” I answered, standing and just staring at him. I had something I wanted to say and I was suddenly afraid to speak. Imagine that, ME afraid to speak. He picked up on it and gave me a quizzical look, tossing his phone onto the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I started and paused for a moment. “It’s just, uh, I think I’ve exhausted your hospitality and don’t want to impose anymore. Would you call a cab for me to take me back to Apple Valley?”

Jared just stared at me for a moment. Laughter floated up from somewhere in the house and I glanced towards the bedroom door.

“You have a lot of company and I don’t want to put anyone out. I can pay for the cab once I get back to my wallet. Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it.”

I was rambling, barely taking in a breath before I was saying something else. Jared let me finish and stood up, walking towards me without a word. He stopped directly in front of me, putting himself very close.

He was always standing too close and it made me a nervous wreck. 

“If you think I’m putting you in a cab by yourself while doped up on painkillers, you’re very mistaken.”

I pulled back from him, rolling my eyes, knowing he would fight me on this, but still feeling annoyed all the same.

“I’m fine, Jared.” I turned away, trying to avoid any contact with him, and started searching for my clothes. He had them draped across a chair and I started to gather them up in my arms.

“Would it kill you to let me take care of you for fuck’s sake?” I wheeled around to give him a piece of my mind and flinched back when I about ran into him.

“Why are you always standing so fucking close?” I snapped, taking a step back.

Jared held up his hands and took a step back also. With my clothes balled up in my hands, I stalked over to the bedroom door, pulling it open. The laughter and buzz of activity was louder, building in intensity as I made my way down the stairs, clutching at the banister. I was suddenly exhausted and slowed my pace as I hit the bottom of the stairs. All I wanted to do was lie down, but I was determined to leave, though I had no idea how I was going to get back home. The house was dimly lit, most of the activity coming from the kitchen and living room area, and I tried to make a wide berth.

“Wolf lady!” A voice yelled and I flinched. Shannon jogged over to me, an arm wrapping around me. Before I could protest, I was relieved of the clothes in my hands, and was steered into the middle of the living room. “Everyone, I want to introduce you to the wolf lady.”

I was smashed against him, his arm wrapped around my waist, and I smiled weakly at the people staring at me, waving and silently mouthing a greeting as they welcomed me. Several joined in with Shannon when he howled, the sound vibrating through his chest. As he finished howling, Shannon jostled me a bit too roughly and I winced openly, feeling a hand circle around my wrist. 

“Hey, Shan, you want to stop manhandling her? She’s been hurt.” Jared pulled me out from Shannon’s arm and steered me to a nearby couch. Sitting me down and telling me not to move, he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

“Try to just harass her while I'm gone, brother.” Jared clapped Shannon on the shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen.

Shannon rushed over to me, ignoring Jared yet again, and plopped down next to me.

“How did you get hurt?”

I noticed he shared many of Jared’s qualities, giving away the fact that they were definitely brothers, but Shannon had many of his own. His eyes were not exactly a color I could discern in the dim lighting of the living room. Were they brown, yellow, green? I wasn’t sure and I realized I hadn’t answered his question and was just staring into his eyes. I cleared my throat and looked away from him.

“Um…” It took me a moment to get back on track. He smelled amazing. 

“Your arm?” Shannon prompted me, his mouth spreading into a smile.

“Oh, yeah, my wolf bit me.” I stumbled over my answer, feeling flustered.

“Bit you?” Shannon wrapped a hand around the wrist of my injured arm and pulled it close to him. “No shit!”

“Yeah, he got me pretty good.” I was smiling and several people had wandered over to look at my arm.

Jared appeared again, a couple glass bottles of water in his hands, and he sat on the other side of me, completing the Leto sandwich.

I’m so dumb, I thought, but couldn’t stop from smiling to myself.

“Drink this.” Jared cracked the lid of the water and held it out for me. I accepted it and took a big gulp, realizing just how thirsty I was, not stopping until it was empty. I handed Jared the empty bottle, eyeing the extra one in his other hand until he smirked and handed it over. I drank that one quickly too. 

“This girl would be fun to drink with.” Shannon laughed, nudging me with his elbow.

“Don’t give me any ideas.” I shot back at him and we were all laughing. 

I had made a complete 180, my desire to flee from the house no longer on my mind. I glanced over at Jared as Shannon began to tell us all a story from one of their European tours and I shrugged at him, giving him a ‘what are you going to do’ look. Jared leaned close, bringing his mouth to my ear.

“I’m glad you’re not leaving.” My heart began to hammer, his breath falling across my ear and neck. I sat up a bit straighter and tried to focus on the story being told, but Jared remained at my ear, continuing. “You look great in my clothes.”

My stomach flipped and I looked over into his face, my eyes wide. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to just making it up to me, and feeling bad because of an accident. Maybe he was attracted to me, almost as much as I begrudgingly now realized I was to him. Or maybe he just wanted to get laid. That last part seemed more reasonable and I shook my head, pulling away from him.

“Excuse me.” I said and got up from the couch. Shannon continued telling the story, but I could feel eyes on me as I rushed from the room, heading straight up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me and increased my pace, reaching the bedroom door just as a hand closed around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I wheeled around, coming face to face with Jared, a hard expression on his face. His chest bumped into mine, his hips pushing me back against the doorframe, pinning me, and his mouth crashed down on mine, sucking the air right out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss deepened, his hips pushing against me, and my hands came up to bunch into his long hair. Everything about this felt right, the way his lips parted mine, how his tongue teased mine. I had a good twenty seconds of bliss before reality and doubt began to sink in.

“Stop!” I gasped into his mouth and he pulled back slightly, his lips still brushing over mine. My chest was rising and falling rapidly and it took a moment to collect myself. His body was still pressed against me, leaving no doubt in my mind that he was as cranked up as I was, but I still stopped him. My hands had left his hair to settle on his chest and I could feel his heart hammering under my hand.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Jared asked, his lips still so close that I felt them move against my own. His question and the way he said it sent a shiver of excitement through my body.

An internal battle ensued and I disappeared into my head for a moment, stupidly wasting time by weighing the pros and cons of what could happen if I let him continue.

Neither pro nor con won, Jared taking control and making the decision for me.

I moaned as his tongue delved into my mouth, his hands moving down to my hips and sliding up underneath the t-shirt to dig into my bare skin. I gasped, jumping as he goosed me, and couldn’t stop the giggle, breaking the kiss. Jared smiled against my lips and we shared a laugh, all wrapped up in each other, and I relaxed for the first time all night. Everything about this definitely felt right and I started to make a ballsy move and kiss him.

We both jumped in surprise when voices started up the stairs and we froze like a couple of deer caught in headlights.

“Quick,” Jared whispered, pulling back from me and grabbing my hand. “Inside the bedroom.”

His fingers twined with mine, and I followed him into the room, a wave of nervousness washing over me as the door clicked shut behind us and we were officially alone. Pulling my hand from his, I stepped further into the room, desperately trying to calm my nerves by staring at the view of the city through the large windows set in the wall. I kept my back to Jared, hearing as the people walked past the bedroom, their voices fading, whatever ounce of bravery I’d had in the hallway evaporating with the sound of their footsteps.

I jumped slightly as I felt Jared draw close, his fingers twining into my wet hair and gathering it.

“Can I brush your hair?” His question was gentle, not at all demanding like so many of his questions before it. I nodded my head, feeling him release my hair, and disappear into the bathroom. 

Wrapping my arms around myself, I stepped closer to the window, enjoying the view. I could see his reflection in the glass as he returned and approached me with a towel and brush in his hands, but I still jumped slightly when he touched me, my nerves on edge. 

“Relax, Grace.” Jared brought his mouth to my ear and whispered. I nodded quickly, catching his gaze in the glass, and his hand wrapped around my wrist to steer me over to the bed.

He got on the bed first, spreading his legs, and patting the spot between them. Turning away from him, I sat down and tried to scoot back towards him, but my injured arm hindered me. I gasped as he hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, my stomach flipping in excitement. I was nestled against him, his legs on each side of me, and I leaned back into his chest with a sigh.

“Grace,” His mouth was right at my ear and I felt goosebumps spread across my skin. “As much as I enjoy this, I’ll need you to sit up so I can brush your hair.”

Oh, fuck my hair. 

I, of course, said none of that, and pulled away from him, creating distance. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around my stomach, and brought his mouth to my ear again, his body fitting against mine.

“Let me take care of you.” I froze against him, nodding since I couldn’t seem to find the words to respond. Yet again he had me speechless, just a few simple words sending me into overdrive. It was all in his delivery, and boy was he good at it.

Jared pulled away from me and lifted the towel to my hair, rubbing it into my scalp, soaking up any excess water. I leaned back into his hands as he massaged my head, feeling disappointed when he stopped, pulling the towel away. My disappointment was short-lived, his left hand coming up and grasping my jaw, angling and holding my head in place as he pulled the brush through my strands.

“You have beautiful hair.” Jared complimented me. Instead of accepting it and giving him my thanks, I scoffed and rolled my eyes, thinking his hair was much prettier than mine.

I gasped as his hand tightened on my jaw and his mouth appeared at my ear again.

“Did you just roll your eyes?” His voice was no longer gentle and I squirmed against him.

I nodded my head and let out an unsteady breath, my heart beginning to race, a dull throbbing beginning between my legs. It was all very foreign and I found myself enjoying this side of Jared for the first time. My cheeks blazed with heat as I felt a reaction I’d not felt with a man in a long time.

Jared was making me wet. 

“Are you going to behave?” I nodded profusely, not wanting him to stop what he was doing. “Say it.”

I bit my lip, feeling the heat spread across my body. 

“I’ll behave.” My voice sounded small and winded, nothing like it normally would.

“Good.” I could hear the smile in his voice and he continued brushing my hair. “Because I’ll use this brush in other ways if I have to.”

Did he mean what I thought he meant? 

My body was tense, coiled for something I couldn’t quite prepare for, and his words sent a sharp jolt of arousal straight to my core. Yes, there was no denying it, I was definitely wet, and I squirmed a bit, my thighs closing tightly together. I heard a chuckle behind me and Jared finished brushing my hair, gathering it into his hands and pulling it to the side, exposing the nape of my neck.

He placed his lips there and I giggled as his stubble tickled me. My laugh escalated and turned into a cry of surprise, then pleasure, as the hand holding my hair pulled it taut, turning and exposing my neck. His mouth latched onto my neck and he sucked and kissed hungrily at the skin, making me draw air sharply through my teeth. Switching, gathering my hair up in his opposite hand, Jared turned my head to the other side, bringing his mouth to my skin again. I moaned as his mouth latched onto an overly sensitive area of skin, my hands leaving my lap to grasp at his thighs.

“Does that feel good?” Jared purred against my throat and I nodded, hoping it was enough, my voice momentarily lost. “Tell me. Tell me how good it feels.”

I gasped, still trying to find the words, and the hand not tangled in my hair left its place on my shoulder, sliding forward and cupping a breast, pinning me back against him.

“Yes!” I cried out, pushing back against him as hard as I could. “It feels so fucking good!”

A shiver passed over my entire body and I pushed back into Jared like I was trying to melt us into one person. He did little to alleviate the tension, his teeth starting to nibble at my earlobe just as his fingers found my nipple through the shirt.

“Ohhh, fuck…” I let out a low moan and tried to buck away from him, suddenly hit with a jolt of pleasure that put me on edge. I was shocked at the reaction my body was having to him, the throbbing between my legs intensifying until I was almost certain he could make me cum just by continuing to do what he was currently doing.

“Easy, Grace.” Jared growled at my ear, his hand releasing my hair and wrapping around my stomach to haul me back to him. I gasped and Jared let out a low moan as his action pushed his erection right into my backside, nestling his hard length against the cleft of my clothed ass.

“Jared…” I gasped his name, feeling his fingers dig into my stomach, and I flinched as he pinched and rolled my nipple between the fingers of his other hand. He had me against him in a vice grip and I didn’t ever want to leave this embrace. I had never in my life been in a situation like this, and was surprised I didn’t feel more trapped and afraid. It all felt so right and I couldn’t deny any longer the effect he was having on my body. The slickness between my legs and the pebbling of my skin and breasts gave it all away. I couldn’t even hide it from him anymore, his fingers and body feeling almost every bit of it, and my eyes rolled closed as his mouth latched onto my neck again.

“Do you want me to stop, Grace?” My eyes flew open, his question sending his hot breath across the wet expanse of my neck, a violent shiver passing over my body. 

“I…I don’t know…No…” My voice didn’t sound like my mine, too deep and full of so much arousal it borderlined a moan.

Jared laughed, his breath washing over my skin again, and I cried out as his teeth bit into the red and moist skin at my throat. The throbbing intensified and I clutched my thighs desperately together, trying to gain some stimulation, a low grunt coming from my mouth. I felt a rush of embarrassment in the midst of all the pleasure. He was bringing me to quite possibly an earth shattering climax and his hands were no where near my center. No man, and honestly there hadn’t been very many, had ever been able to bring me to orgasm, and I was overwhelmed by the sensation.

Lost in my thoughts, my eyes had pinched shut, my hips grinding forward in small circular motions, trying to discreetly release some of the tension radiating out from my core.

“What are you doing?” I froze, my eyes flying open, and I met Jared’s gaze in the reflection of the window across from the bed. Had he been watching my every response and reaction in our reflection this entire time? My face blazed with heat at the realization that I had been read like an open book.

Jared watched me closely and I jerked when his hand slid down my stomach, stopping right above my mound, stilling me. I gulped and a shaky breath rushed past my lips.

“Nothing….” I lied, too embarrassed to admit to him.

“Liar. You know I want things done a certain way, right?” His voice had deepened, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke. I couldn’t find the words and nodded. “Answer me!”

I jumped as he raised his voice and pushed back into him, my movement almost sending his hand over my aching center. He pulled his hand back, settling it on my stomach again, and waited.

“I want you to touch me.” I sounded like a different person, my voice small and nervous.

“Touch you?” Jared’s voice took on a teasing tone. “But I am touching you.”

His hands moved slightly at their positions and he placed a light kiss on the side of my neck. He then jostled me a bit, reminding me of the part of him resting against my backside. He was purposefully teasing me and annoyance broke through the cloud of arousal in my mind. Jared gave me a cheeky grin and rested his head on my shoulder, watching me in the window. With a roll of my eyes, I tried to pull away from him, and his grip tightened on me.

“I thought you were going to behave?” His warm breath fell over my ear as he reprimanded me. “I’ll let that eye roll slide this one time, but you’re going to have to tell me what you want me to do to you, otherwise this is going to be a long night.”

I was still feeling very much on the edge of my release, even though my typical behavior had made an appearance, and his words overpowered the distraction of my annoyance and sent a jolt of anticipation through my body.

“It’s so very simple, Grace. Tell me what you want.” Jared’s legs shifted, his heels curling around my calves, and I moaned as he pulled my legs apart, cool air hitting my center. My gaze left his face in the reflection and drifted down to my center, my attention drawn to a very obvious wet spot at the crotch of the sleep pants. I wanted to die from embarrassment and closed my eyes as I felt hot tears welling.

“Christ!” Jared growled at my ear, a rumbling purr starting in his chest and vibrating up until it came from his mouth. I lost all semblance of rational thought, tears pouring down my cheeks, and I took the leap and didn’t look back.

“Jared,” I moaned, my eyes darting up to meet his. Even from the distance between us and the window I could see something feral in his eyes. It intrigued me and scared me at the same time. He stared at me and waited for me to continue. Taking a deep breath, I did. “I want you to touch my pussy.”

His eyes flared and I saw the look of surprise on his face. Out of all the words I could have chosen, I picked that one. I faltered, my head falling, and I began to spiral into doubt and shame.

“Don’t you dare.” Jared pulled the hand from my stomach up to grasp at my jaw and held my face firmly, my eyes unable to pull away from his gaze. “Own your desires and don’t be afraid to express them with me.”

I was like putty in his hands and I nodded, biting my lip as he pulled his hand from my face.

“I’m going to give you what you want,” Jared started, his hand sliding over a breast and stopping on my stomach. “But you have to promise me something.”

“Anything!” I exhaled my response, unable to hide the excitement and anticipation.

“Don’t come until I say so.”

Was he joking? He could have grazed a fingertip over me and I would have spiraled into my release. How was I supposed to hold back once he actually touched me?

“I’m so close, Jared.” I admitted with a whine.

“I know, baby. But it’ll be worth it, trust me.”

And I did. I had only known him for a short period of time, and he had made me feel so many things in that small timeframe. I trusted him completely at that moment. Maybe I’d regret it later, maybe I wouldn’t, but I wanted nothing but to give him what he asked. Or at least try.

“Okay.” I nodded my head.

“Say it. I need to hear you say it.”

“I won’t come until you say so.”

“Good girl.” Jared purred at my ear and I tensed, feeling a swell of pleasure. This was going to be very hard. I didn’t want to disappoint him.

He let a minute slip by, his body motionless, and I felt myself ease back from the edge, back into safer territory. He must have felt me relax because his hand started moving, sliding down to meet at the elastic waistband of the sleep pants. I braced myself for his fingers to dip under the fabric, but he surprised me, his hand sliding down to cup my clothed mound.

“Don’t forget to breathe.” Jared instructed and I took in a shaky breath, making myself hold it and release it slowly. I did this several times, feeling my hammering heart slow just a fraction. I continued breathing in and out, over and over again several times, my body relaxing to the point of wanting to doze off. “Such a good, good girl.”

His middle finger moved, pushing the moist fabric between my folds, and I exhaled loudly, my eyes closing. He rocked his finger back and forth, the fabric a gentle abrasive against my sensitive skin. I flinched in response, rolling my head back against his chest as I sank further into him.

“Open your eyes!” Jared commanded and my eyes flew open to meet his. “Look at what I’m doing to you.”

My eyes left his and drifted down to his hand, my mouth falling open at the sight of him at my center.

“I knew you’d be a juicy peach.” Jared rumbled, his finger rubbing quickly and then stopping abruptly as soon as I tried to buck against his hand, my face crumpling with embarrassment. “Don’t!”

He jarred me back to reality as he removed his hand from my center.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Grace. You have a beautiful body. It’s taken all of my willpower not to touch it from the moment I met you. I didn’t know if you’d trust me enough, if we’d get here, but I’m so glad that we did. Trust me, everything about your body, every response, it’s very natural and so very sexy to me.”

His little speech left me breathless and I was nodding at him, dying to feel his hand on me again. One of my hands, both of which had been grasping at his thighs this entire time, moved forward and clutched at his wrist, trying to coax his hand back to my center.

“Let go.” Jared growled and I jerked my hand away in response, holding it in the air. “Put both of your hands back where they were and don’t move them unless I tell you to.”

I did as he instructed, a small part of my mind trying to fight through the arousal to resist his demands, but I pushed it back, ignoring it, and put my hands back upon his thighs.

“Good girl.” I felt a swell of pride and arousal at those words, having bristled at them so recently.

His hand slid to the waistband again, this time pushing under it, fingertips gliding over the indention the pants had caused in my skin.

“Why didn’t you tell me the pants were too tight?” He stroked at the dip in my skin and I shrugged. “I could tell from the way your delicious ass was encased in them, but I didn’t think it was bad enough to cut into you.”

“I was embarrassed.”

“Grace, I want you to be honest with me, even with the little things.”

I nodded my head and relaxed as he placed a soft kiss against my cheek. I felt him take in a breath like he was going to say something, but he didn’t, instead sliding his hand further into the pants. He paused, resting his hand right above my mound, and his legs pulled at my own, spreading me wider. I gasped out the first few letters of his name and pushed back against his chest, my hips grinding as his fingers dipped down, encountering my wet center.

The much anticipated feel of his hand against my bare skin was more than I could stand, my body shuddering, and I pushed back into him in response. Jared grunted as I ground my backside into his erection, and I continued, wanting him to feel as good as I was feeling.

“Are you trying to tease me?”

“Maybe.” I moaned and smiled at him in the reflection of the window.

“I can play that game.” His fingers slid further down, spreading my outer lips, and I hissed in pleasure as he held me open, his middle finger dipping into my folds. “And I can guarantee I’ll win it.”

And he was right. I tensed as he held me open, his finger sliding over my sensitive skin, swirling around my arousal. My mouth fell open as he pulled his hand from my pants, the wetness shiny and obvious on his fingers, and brought them to his mouth. 

I could feel the rumble in his chest as he sucked at his fingers, moaning and purring in response. I twinged so sharply at the both the visual and feeling of his reaction, I was afraid if I moved a muscle I’d come and ruin everything. I teetered on the edge, my arms windmilling to keep my balance, and I took in a sharp breath, holding it, and releasing it slowly. Jared smiled at me and arched his eyebrows as he dipped his hand back into my pants without any hesitation.

“You taste amazing.” He wasn’t playing fair. I had just pulled myself back, gaining a small bit of control, and here he was pushing me back to the edge. 

I flinched as a finger brushed over my clit and I grit my teeth as I tried to maintain the last shred of control I had in my body. I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I want to come!” I protested and his hand cupped me, stilling his movement.

“You want to ask nicely?” I didn’t think twice, my attitude not even having a glimmer of hope of shining through. Defiance was the last thing on my mind.

“Please! Jared, please, can I come?” My question was loud and needy.

“No.”

I crumbled at his abrupt and flat response. A whine started in my chest and the hand I’d completely forgotten about at my breast pinched me to attention.

“You need to learn control and compliance.” Jared spoke calmly into my ear. How could he be so calm? I felt like I was going to go insane. “We’ve gotten this far, and you’re doing so well, don’t deviate. I will make it worthwhile. But you have to stay with me, listen to what I’m saying. Can you do that?”

My foggy mind wrapped around his words, trying to gain purchase, and I nodded out my response, my mouth and lips suddenly dry. He accepted my quiet agreement and I let out a strangled moan as his hand dipped lowered, a finger teasing my opening. 

“You’re so wet.” And I was. He slipped easily over me, one of his fingers easing inside me. It didn’t hurt, but it had been so long since I’d been with someone, I was tensed and very tight. Jared moaned openly at my ear and I bucked down on his hand, pushing him a bit deeper. “And so fucking tight. Christ, I’m going to have to take my time with you.”

In any normal circumstance, had I had my wits about me and my mind wasn’t so clouded with my need to come, I would have been embarrassed. But his words sent a swell of pride through my body and I tensed around his finger, grunting as he pushed even deeper, his palm cupping me. 

“I can feel how close you are, Grace.” His finger pulled almost completely out of me and then eased back in. I trembled, feeling like a rubberband being pulled too far, ready to snap. “I want to give you what you want. I can’t deny you any longer.”

Another finger pushed inside me, his thumb flicking over my clit, and I cried out sharply, the first swell of my orgasm licking at me. 

“Come for me, baby.” His fingers pushed into me as deep as they would go and his thumb caressed me right over the edge. It was a mixture of rough and gentle, and just the perfect combination to blow my mind.

I sobbed out a sound, the hand at my breast reaching around me to hold me against him tightly, and I bucked, putting his fingers in a vice grip as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. My eyes flew open, meeting his in the reflection at the window, and I could plainly see the look of pleasure on his face, his eyes slightly hooded. 

I rode the pleasure, slowly fluttering down from my high, his fingers eliciting flinches from me as he lazily moved his hand, and I felt my mind clear into rational thought. Most people enjoy these moments, reveling in what they’ve just experienced. Despite everything Jared had said, despite the fact that my body was still quaking around his fingers and jolts of pleasure were pulsing from where his thumb lightly brushed my clit, I started to feel ashamed. I could feel him rock hard against my backside, and had I still been in the throes of my pleasure, I would have been giddy at the thought of him being so turned on by me. Instead, I was afraid of it and him, realizing just how easily he had molded me and controlled me. He had done nothing to me that I didn’t want to happen, but I was ashamed I’d given in so quickly, having only known him for a short time.

“Jared…” I gasped, my hands leaving his thighs to grab at each of his hands. He tensed against me, holding me to him, and I heard a grunt of protest.

“Don’t move. Just relax…”

“Stop!” I pulled at his hands, ripping them from me, and I was struggling away from him, my feet hitting the floor.

“Grace!” Jared called after me as I dashed across the room. I slammed the door shut behind me and leaned against it, my face burning, my chest heaving.


	6. Chapter 6

What had I done? It took me a second to wonder if I was questioning what had happened between us or why I had reacted the way I did. I was jarred from my thoughts when I felt and heard a knock on the door.

“Grace?” Jared had his mouth close and I could almost feel the vibration through the door. I bit my lip, trying to stifle back a wave of emotion, my fists balling and gathered at my thighs. 

Why are you like this?

I could hear him exhale loudly, shuffling on the other side, and another soft knock followed. He wasn’t going to give up. Wiping furiously at my face, I turned, my hand pausing at the knob. With an exhale, I turned the knob, pulling open the door.

His eyes were crystal and full of worry, making me almost crumble again. I bit my lip sharply as it attempted to tremble and almost balked, almost turning to rush back into the safety of the bathroom.

He was beautiful and just too much. 

Before I could change my mind or direction, Jared placed a hand at my elbow and steered me over to the chair that had previously held my clothes. Sitting me down, he pulled up a nearby storage box sitting by the door, and sat down in front of me. 

“Grace, why are you upset?”

“I don’t know.” I sniffed, avoiding eye contact with him.

“I think you got overwhelmed,” Jared started and I glanced at him briefly, seeing the understanding in his face. “And I think I might have pushed you too far. I take responsibility for that and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” I finally found my voice and attempted to explain myself. “I enjoyed what you did, I just…I guess I’ve never had that happen before and it scared me a little bit.”

“What do you mean, never had that happen before?” Jared gently questioned me.

“Had a guy…do that…to me, like that, and make me…” I wasn’t a shy person, but his intense blue eyes were watching me, and I faltered, blushing and biting my lip in frustration. 

“Make you come?” Jared finished my sentence and I nodded, my face turning bright red. “Grace, it’s okay. Not everyone has the same experiences.”

“I guess you’re right.” I shrugged, turning my gaze to the floor. “I’d just think you’d want to be with a more experienced, prettier girl.”

Jared was quiet for a long time and I looked up at him, seeing a dark look on his face.

“Is that what you think I want?” He sounded offended and I immediately regretted my words. I opened my mouth to take back what I’d said, but he interrupted me, cutting me off with his next words. “I’m surrounded by beautiful women everyday, most of which go out of their way to get my attention. Sometimes it works, most of the time it doesn’t.”

“What’s your point?” I was getting agitated. Did he think I cared about all the women he fucked?

“My point is, yes, I could have those women, but I want you, Grace.”

“But why?”

Jared lunged forward, grabbing my face in his hands, and I froze as he came close. His breath fell over my face as he responded.

“Because you’re rugged and gorgeous in a natural way. You don’t realize just how attractive that can be to someone like me. I watched a wolf take a fucking bite out of you and you took it like a champ. You’re a strong woman and I find that very sexy. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I saw your training videos online. And when I had you within my reach, realizing what an abrasive personality you had, seeing just how much of a pain in the ass you could be, it only made me want the challenge of you even more.”

I was frozen in place, my eyes going wide, my pulse increasing.

“The fact that you have very little experience in what happened tonight makes me crave what could happen between us. I want to teach you things…”

“What kind of things?” I interrupted him.

“Well, for starters, when to keep that pretty mouth shut.” He might have meant it as a joke, but I bristled anyway.

“Excuse me?” I tried to pull back from him, but his grip increased on my face.

“Grace, tell me something. When you train your wolves, how does your relationship with them normally begin?”

I took a moment to think before I responded.

“Well,” I looked at the ceiling, before meeting his gaze. “It’s normally pretty rocky, with zero trust and zero connection.”

“And what do you do to build that trust and connection?” Jared prodded me and I paused for a moment, trying to figure out where he was going with his questions.

“Well, I work with them however long it takes, eventually asserting my dominance, showing them their place, teaching them to follow my commands, while at the same time developing a trusting bond and relationship.”

“Exactly.” Jared smiled, his thumbs beginning to caress my face.

“Wait,” I pulled back from him sharply and he let go of my face, but stayed close. “What are you getting at, Jared?”

“Grace, for someone that is so intelligent, you can be a little dense.”

I started to bristle, but Jared held up a hand to stop me. 

“I want to teach you so many things, most of which will begin here…” His hand came up and stroked my head, fingers trailing down over my neck and resting at my shoulder. “…and ending here.” A knee came forward, pushing my legs apart, and I gasped as he left his seat and knelt between my thighs.

He was still very hard and that part of him rested against the inside of my thigh as a hot and heavy reminder of its existence and my part in making it happen.

“Have I made myself clear enough, Grace?”

I nodded, a faint smile flashing across my face, and I looked at everything in the room except for him.

“Look at me.” His voice was soft and my eyes settled on his face without much hesitation. “Will you be my wolf lady?” 

He smiled broadly at me, starting to softly howl, and I laughed, my arms coming up to circle around his neck. I crashed my mouth down on his, surprising him. I had gone from crying over too many dueling sensations and feelings, to laughing over the fact that, despite of all of the silliness and insanity I was bringing to the table, he still wanted anything to do with me, AND had kept an erection the entire time.

The kiss deepened and I pulled him closer to me, my legs wrapping around him, trapping him against my body. Both of his hands moved down to my hips, fingers digging into my flesh, and I tightened my legs on him, pushing his hardness right against my center. The action caused us to break from the kiss and we both grunted and exhaled loudly.

“Grace…” Jared hissed, his hands sliding down my legs to grasp at the calves on each side of him. “Grace, we should slow down.”

“Why?” I gave him a challenging look, my arms pulling at him, bringing my mouth to his before he could answer me. We kissed for several seconds before he broke the kiss to respond. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

“Because you’re all over the place. You need to learn control and I need to help you maintain it. This is a perfect example.”

I opened my mouth to argue with him, but then I clamped my mouth shut as his words rang true. I rolled my eyes instead.

Well, shit.

“I’m sorry.” I started to pull back, loosening my legs, but Jared stilled me.

“I’m exercising an incredible amount of restraint here, just so you know.” His bright blue eyes stared into mine and I froze as he continued. “I’d love nothing more than to throw you down on that bed over there and fuck the hell out of you.”

I took in a shaky breath, watching his eyes darken, his gaze drifting down to my mouth. I felt a rush of arousal and a blanket of heat fell over my body, every single cell in my body vibrating. His words made me tingle and even though it scared the shit out of me, I wanted him to lose control. I wanted to get what I needed and deserved. 

“But, what about….that?” I nodded between us. “Don’t you want to come? You made me feel good, I should return the favor.”

“Return the favor?” Jared furrowed his brow and shook his head. “This isn’t a ‘you do me, I’ll do you’ type of thing. This is about opening yourself up to a new way of experiencing, giving over that control you so desperately cling to, and accepting that when I give you pleasure, when you come, it gives me pleasure.”

I was floored. No man had ever spoken to me like this and made it so abundantly clear that he, without a doubt, knew what he was talking about, knew how he felt, and wasn’t afraid to express himself. The few men I’d been with had been inexperienced, feeding off my ignorance, and had left me jaded, uncertain, and most importantly, unsatisfied. Jared would make me feel none of those things. 

“I know it’s a lot to process. It’s been a long day and I know you’re exhausted.” Jared pulled back, placing my legs on the floor. I was slumped in the chair, a trembling, shocked mess, and he chuckled as he stood up. “Why don’t we get cleaned up and go to bed?”

I nodded, taking his outstretched hands, and he pulled me to my feet. Twining his fingers with mine, he pulled me into the bathroom, stopping me by the sink. Grabbing a hair tie, Jared stepped behind me, gathered up my hair, and pulled it into a high ponytail. Placing a light kiss on my jaw, he let his hands drift down to settle on my waist, fingers brushing over the waistband of the sleep pants.

“Be right back.” He turned and walked out of the bathroom. I wasn’t alone for long, Jared returning with a new pair of pants. “These should be more comfortable.”

I smiled as I took them from him and he returned the smile.

“I’ll give you a minute. Come back out to the bed when you’re done.”

I twinged. The mention of the bed, even though he didn’t imply anything sexual, made my blood simmer. Memories of our brief exchange upon it made my breath hitch. I reeled back, trying to mask everything, and gave Jared a brisk nod, watching him as he turned and left the bathroom. I had been holding a breath in, releasing it and exhaling loudly as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Holy shit, this day was unbelievable. I had never in a million years suspected I’d be here. I had to shake myself back to reality because the two bottles of water were finally making themselves known and I desperately needed to pee. 

I took care of that first, a fresh wave of heat washing over me when I had to take an extra amount of time to clean myself up. I’d never in my life been this wet and I felt a strange mixture of giddy and embarrassed. The sleep pants were pooled around my ankles and I could still plainly see the wet spot I’d made. With a wince, I kicked them away, standing up from the toilet to retrieve the new pair. They slid on much easier and I sighed at the feeling of comfortable, dry pants.

Washing my hands at the sink, I brushed my teeth again, taking a moment to collect my nerves before turning to the bathroom door. Yet again I was apprehensive about what was on the other side and I had to force myself to push away from the counter. 

Pulling open the door, I about ran into Jared as he came walking out of the closet, a set of clothes in his hand. 

“Feel better?” He asked, tossing the clothes onto a nearby table and gathering me against him. 

I nodded and allowed him to lead me over to the bed. He had already pulled back the covers and he coaxed me to sit down on the edge of the mattress. I had never been put to bed before, except maybe when I was a child, and those memories were distant. Jared eased me onto my back, sliding my legs under the covers, and pulled the bedspread over me. 

“Close your eyes, Grace. Just relax. I’m going to take a shower.”

I nodded at him and he turned away, gathering up his clothes from the table. He turned back to see me watching him.

“Sleep.” He playfully commanded me and I laughed, pinching my eyes closed. I didn’t open my eyes until I heard the shower turn on. My gaze was on the ceiling, surrounded by the smell of him on the pillow and bedding. I sighed, trying to enjoy the moment, his bed so very comfortable, and dared any bad thoughts to invade my space.

His voice floated into the room. I sat up, thinking he’d said something, but after a moment of listening, I realized he was singing. I smiled at the realization that he was singing Amazing Grace. Throwing the blanket back, my feet hit the floor, and I tiptoed over to the bathroom door. He had left it ajar and I could hear the water running and splashing as he bathed. I felt only a moment of guilt as I peered through the crack of the door, my eyes falling on him.

His back was to me, a large tattoo there, and his hair was loose and dripping with water. My eyes drifted further south and widened at the dimples right above the swell of an adorable bubble ass. My gaze jerked back up as he moved, turning slightly, and I jerked back, afraid he’d catch me. Taking a moment, I leaned back, glancing into the crack, and cried out in surprise when our eyes met.

Oh, fuck!!! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Despite knowing I was busted, knowing I should stop, maybe even flee back to the bed, my eyes drifted down. Nothing prepared me for what I saw and I jerked back in surprise, a hand coming up to my mouth. He was huge and still very much hard. My giddy brain took over and I had to stifle back a laugh. The shower was still running and I foolishly peered back at the crack, crying out in surprise when the door opened, a wet hand wrapping around my wrist and pulling me into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared spun me around, my back colliding with his chest, and I let out a nervous giggle, his arms coming up and crossing across my stomach.

“See something you like?” Jared ground his hips into my backside and the giggle that had been dying in my throat turned into a moan.

“You’re not playing fair.” I weakly protested.

“I think I was fair when I didn’t peek while you had your bath.” He countered at me and I couldn’t stop the eye roll and pfft sound that came out of my mouth. “I can’t be certain, but did you just roll your eyes…again…after I’ve warned you about it?”

Instead of trying to lie my way out of it, a nervous giggle exploded from my mouth and escalated as Jared propelled us forward across the floor. With the exception of going completely limp, I had very little control over our movement. Much to my dismay, we were getting closer and closer to the shower that was still running.

“I think someone needs a cold shower.” I heard the amusement in his voice and that’s when I truly began to struggle.

“Jared…” I protested and then hot water hit me, dousing my face, and soaking through the entire front of me. It wasn’t so bad…

A hand left my chest as he reached for the handle on the wall and flipped it all the way over to cold. The hot water evaporated quickly and I squealed, the shock of the cold water taking my breath away as sheet after sheet of it hit me across the front. Every inch of my skin tightened up in response and I fought against him, pushing myself back to try and alleviate some of the cold from making contact with my skin. I was laughing, howling, screaming, and crying all at the same time. It felt like I was under the cold water for an eternity, but then Jared turned the water back to the hot side, spinning us around so he could enjoy the warmth, and left me shivering against him.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson enough for right now.” Jared released me and I sprang from him, my arms wrapping around my body as I violently shivered. All I wanted to do was grab a towel and dry myself off. As I reached for one on a nearby rack, I heard Jared clear his throat.

“Do you think you deserve a towel?” His eyebrows arched at me and my hand remained frozen over the rack. “Hmmm?”

“It’s so cold…”

“It’s probably those clothes you have on.” Jared’s eyes were glinting, his gaze drifting up and down my body. “If you had stayed in bed like you were supposed to, you wouldn’t be wet and cold. They’re not doing much to cover you, by the way.”

My gaze jerked down my body and sure enough, the white t-shirt and beige colored sleep pants were soaked through and transparent, the entire front of me on display.

Well, shit.

I looked back at Jared and he was smiling at me, his hands spreading soap about his chest. I watched him for a moment, following his hands as they drifting down his stomach, and down to palm his cock, giving it a generous tug as he lathered it in soap. My mouth suddenly felt dry and a violent shiver passed over my body.

“If you’re going to stay, why don’t you come over here and give me a hand?” Jared voice caused me to look up at him sharply. He had the biggest grin on his face. He was enjoying this, watching me as I shivered. I crossed my good arm over my chest and huffed at him, trying to convey that I didn’t appreciate his taunting. “That’s what I thought, you little tease.”

Tease?!? Me, the tease? I don’t think so. 

Jared turned his back to me and continued showering, leaving me glowering and shivering behind him. I wanted to stomp my foot, rant and rave, make it clear that I was anything but a tease. I went for what I wanted in my life, I didn’t skirt around anything, but with him, it was a little different. He scared me and made me feel things I’d never felt before. But I wasn’t a fucking tease. 

I’ll show him.

With his back still to me, I pulled the t-shirt over my head, my nipples so hard from the cold that it was almost painful. As the soaked fabric peeled over them, dousing them with cool air, I had to suppress a small moan, biting my lips to silence it. Pulling the shirt over my bandaged arm, I balled it up, took aim, and launched it at the back of Jared’s head.

It hit him on the shoulder with a satisfying slap and fell to the shower floor with a loud plop. He had been rinsing off his body and froze, his head jerking down to see what lay at his feet. Realization hit him and his head spun around first, his body following as he saw me standing topless behind him.

“I’m not a tease.” I announced, staring him directly in the face, my hands on my hips. His eyes didn’t stay on mine long, drifting down to my breasts, and that’s where they stayed.

“If I call you a tease again, will it prompt you into taking those pants off too?” Cheeky little bastard. I shrugged at him and took a step in his direction. 

“I might need some help.” I grinned at him and took another step forward. “My arm makes it a little difficult.”

“Come here.” Jared motioned at me, his face going serious.

“Hmmm, I don’t know, since I’m a tease and all.” I was a few steps from him when I stopped, giving him a knowing smile. Jared covered the distance quickly, an arm wrapping around me, and he hauled me into the shower. I squealed as our chests collided and shivered against him, his body blocking most of the water. He spun us around without a word, placing me under the stream of hot water, and I openly moaned, tilting my head back as the water drenched my hair, draining down my body like fingers of warmth.

I still had my head pitched back under the water and felt Jared’s mouth as it latched onto my throat, leaving a hot trail as he placed open-mouthed kisses across my skin. I shivered as he pulled back from me slightly, a hand coming up to grasp at my throat, holding me in place. Once he had my attention, his hand trailed from my throat, down between my breasts, stroking across my skin before cupping me. I cried out as he leaned down and his mouth sucked a nipple between his lips, his teeth nibbling gently.

My entire body went from one extreme to the next, to shivering from the cold, to shivering from the heat his mouth and water placed about my body. Jared released me, moving over to suck at the skin of my other breast, and I tangled my hands in his hair holding him in place. Every lick, suck, and nibble sent a jolt of pleasure straight down my body, and I had to widen my stance to stay upright. I was literally coming apart in his arms and I was afraid I was going to fall.

“Jared!” I gasped as he pulled away from my breast with an audible pop, following it with a gentle bite on the plump skin. He ignored me and moved up to capture my mouth with his, silencing me. The kiss was deep, deeper than any kiss previous, and his tongue entered my mouth, teasing my own. I held onto him desperately, feeling my legs turning to jelly. I was putty in his hands as he continued deeply kissing me, his body pushing me up against the shower wall. I gasped in much needed air as he pulled away from me, his eyes looking down into mine. I felt scrutinized and pulled away from his gaze.

“Look at me.” How many times had he said that to me today? I’m sure he was tired of saying it. I met eyes with him again and a hand came up to grasp my chin, holding me in place. “You’re testing me so much today. I keep letting you push me further than I should.”

I felt confused by his statement and my eyebrows pinched. Did he want me or not? I was finally feeling like I could relax and he was confusing the hell out of me.

“I have to be careful with you.” He continued, a thumb coming up and tracing my bottom lip. 

I opened my mouth to protest.

“You really want me to fuck you against this wall?” He pushed his hips into me, the huge reminder between us making my mouth snap shut and my cheeks flare to life. I must have looked scared for a moment. “You and I both know you’re not ready for it. I don’t want it this way. I’m sure you wouldn’t either.”

I nodded and tried to move, but he pushed closer, pinning me in place. 

“I’m going to take your pants off, Grace, and then I want you to dry off and get your ass back in bed. Wait for me and I’ll be out soon.” I nodded wordlessly, despite all the water, my mouth really dry.

Jared took a step back, his eyes trailing down my body, and after taking a deep breath, his hands met at my hips, fingers curling under the waistband of the pants. He knelt as he peeled them down my hips and my breathing hitched as he placed himself eye level with my mound. It was a mixture of arousing and scary. I had nothing to be ashamed of, but all of this was new, and the first time he was seeing me completely naked. I wasn’t sure if I believed he hadn’t taken a peek during my bath earlier in the night, but there definitely wasn’t a towel between us this time to create a small buffer. 

He continued peeling the pants down my legs, a hand wrapping around each ankle as he lifted my feet to remove the soaked garment. Tossing the pants to the side, he hesitated as he began to rise, his eyes glued on the apex of my thighs, but with an exhale of breath that I felt across my skin, he continued rising, his nails raking against the side of my legs. I shivered against him as he stood completely, both of our naked bodies close, but not touching. 

“Grace,” Jared began, his voice sounding strained. “Out. Dry off. Bed.” 

I nodded and he stepped aside to allow me to exit the shower, turning and watching me as I grabbed a towel from the rack. I tried not to feel self-conscious as he watched me closely, his eyes moving with the towel as I dried my body. My injured arm, which had been wrapped with an ace bandaged type material after being wrapped in gauze, had miraculously not been soaked completely during the shower. As I continued, a blush crept across my face, the rest of my skin a pleasant pink from the hot water, light red spots starting to appear on my neck and chest from his mouth. 

As I finished drying, Jared turned away, and the water died. Stepping out of the shower, he walked over to me, motioning for me to hand him the towel. I gave it to him and he turned my back to him, a hand coming up to pull the hair tie loose. He towel dried my hair, leaving it fluffy and damp once he was done.

“Go on.” He commanded, giving my bare ass a slap. I cried out, laughing as I skipped away from him, stopping at the door to give him a playful dirty look. He gave me a return look that sent me running into the bedroom and I got under the covers, throwing the blanket over myself.

It took Jared several minutes before I heard him enter the bedroom. He was moving around, but what he was doing was oblivious to me under the blanket. I dared to peek out and saw him walking naked into the closet, my eyes glued on his ass. He disappeared, coming back out wearing a pair of cotton pants, his chest bare. His hands were empty as he made his way over to the bed. Stopping on the opposite side, he lifted the blanket, causing a huge gush of air to wash over me, and I gasped. He slid into the bed next to me, the comforter fluttering down over us like a parachute. I was shivering from the rush of air and his warmth came close to me, pulling me back against him.

“Do I not get any clothes?” I could feel his light beard tickling my jaw.

“Nope.” I froze and I could feel the laugh before I heard it. “I decided the ice shower wasn’t enough of a punishment for your little peepshow.”

I didn’t sleep naked, the one time I’d tried I had spent the entire night paranoid. And that had been when I’d slept alone. The thought of being naked next to him the entire night made me a little nervous. I thought maybe I could reason with him.

“Jared,” I started, hearing a rumble of a response come from him, his arms tightening around me. “I’m really sorry for what I did. I promise if you let me put something on, I’ll be good forever and ever.”

The more I talked, the less believable I sounded. No one could be good forever and even I knew what I was saying was useless. I hadn’t known Jared for long, but he seemed like someone that stuck by their word. Even when I’d “tested” him, as I seemed to do several times today, he had pulled back, gaining control over himself, resolute in whatever decision he made. As if reading my mind, Jared snorted, his hand stroking up and down my arm, causing more goosebumps to appear on my skin. And I was the tease.

“Shhh, Grace.” Jared shushed me and I had no choice but to relax. And despite my nerves and annoyance at being denied something to wear, I did start to relax. Jared’s breathing was steady and soon my own breathing began to match his, my eyes getting heavy. 

I had spent the day on a rollercoaster of activity and emotions. I thought I’d be at home, watching a documentary on my TV, wearing that oversized t-shirt I loved, and maybe eating some leftover pizza. And it would have all been alone. I’d never done well sleeping with another person in my bed, especially having them cuddled up against me, and I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with him big spooning the hell out of me.

How did I end up here, wrapped up against a man I’d just read about on Google, finding relaxation in his presence, apprehensive about what tomorrow would hold, knowing my life was going to be a little different from this point on, even if it was short-lived. Jared had spent a day opening me up to so many things, putting thoughts and ideas in my head, and making me feel emotions I’d never felt before. 

I was asleep before I knew it, my brain quieting down, all my thoughts, questions, and doubts fading away.


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t remember dreaming. I slept deeply, moving very little, at some point turning to settle into the crook of Jared’s arm, using his chest as a pillow. As the sun began to rise and everything was so comfortable and soothing, a terrible sound broke through the tranquility of our sleep, jarring me awake. Jared stirred beneath me and we both groggily sat up, looking around and trying to locate the sound.

“Shit! It’s my phone.” Jared lurched over me, grabbing at his cell on the side table. As he pulled back, bringing the phone to his ear, he arched his eyebrows at me, his eyes dropping. I sat upright in the bed, completely topless. Laughing in embarrassment, I clutched the blanket to me, shaking my head at Jared as he answered the phone. 

The smile on Jared’s face fell, becoming serious, and he took a moment to listen to what the person on the other side was saying. I could barely hear the voice and it sounded loud and frantic.

“It’s for you, Grace.” Jared said, reaching out the phone to me. “It’s your assistant Michael.”

I took the phone from him, speaking into it before it even reached my ear.

“Michael!?! What is it? Is everything okay?”

“Grace, thank God!” Michael took a deep breath and began again. “Animal control just showed up with a warrant for the seizure of Lobo, saying he’s a threat and endangerment to others. They were going to take him right away, but I convinced them to wait until you returned. They said they’ll be back after lunch to take custody of him.”

I felt like someone punched me in the stomach, my face starting to turn red.

“Michael, slow down! Are you sure they’re going to take him? They were definite about that, right?”

“Yes, Grace, they made it very clear.”

My hands were beginning to shake and I had to take a deep breath, tears threatening to fill my eyes.

“Okay, Michael. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t let them touch him until I’m there.”

I thrust the phone to Jared, not even bothering to hang up, and threw the blanket back. Completely naked, I ran across the room, pulling open the closet door. I didn’t care what I grabbed, pulling a pair of sweatpants from a shelf and a t-shirt off of a hanger. Jared came rushing in as I was pulling on the pants. I turned to meet his gaze, feeding my arms into the t-shirt and pulling it over my head.

“What’s going on?” I had finished dressing and pushed past him, rushing around the room trying to find my shoes. They were under a chair and I snatched them up from the floor, rushing over to sit on the bed to put them on. “Grace!”

Jared stopped in front of me, reaching out to still my hands. I ripped my hands back from him, my eyes full of tears and anger.

“Animal control is coming to seize Lobo.” Jared pulled his hands back, a look of agony crossing his face. “I should have been at home. Instead of being here doing…whatever it was we were doing…I should have been at home.”

Jared didn’t say anything, just watching me as I continued lacing up my shoes. 

“I have to get back to Apple Valley quickly.” I sprang from the bed, practically running over to the door. Pulling it open, I turned to address Jared. “Can you please call me a cab?” 

I ran directly into someone and I grunted as I tripped over their foot, feeling hands catch me. It was Shannon.

“What’s the rush, wolf lady?” He grinned at me, steadying me. 

“I have to get home NOW!” I pulled away from him and rushed towards the stairs. I needed to find my clothes and get the fuck out of here. My brain was abuzz with thoughts and I barely heard Jared quickly explaining the situation to Shannon as they followed me down the stairs.

“I can take you.” I turned as Shannon stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. “I can get you there quicker than any cab can.”

“How?” Shannon jogged from the room, returning quickly with two helmets in his hands. 

A motorcycle.

“Fine!” I nodded. “I need to leave now. Do you know how to get to Apple Valley?”

Shannon nodded, grabbing a jacket from a nearby chair. His arm wrapped around me, steering me into another part of the house, leading me into a garage. The motorcycle sat near the garage door, and after Shannon grabbed the keys from a hook, he climbed astride it, turning the key in the ignition and kick starting it. Jared stood by the door leading into the garage, pushing a button on the wall so the garage door opened. Shannon motioned for me to come close to him and he held open the jacket for me to wear. It was heavy and I started to protest that he should be the one wearing it. 

“I’m going to be going really fast.” Shannon yelled over the sound of the bike. “If we go down, I want you to be protected.” 

He didn’t wait for me to respond and slid the helmet down over my head, everything becoming muffled. His hand held me steady as I swung a leg over the bike, seating myself against the back of him, my hands coming up to grasp at his shirt. I jumped when I felt someone place their hand on my back. I turned, seeing Jared standing next to us. Flipping up the visor on the helmet, Jared brought his face really close to mine.

“I’ll be right behind you, Grace.” He kissed me on the nose before I could respond, flipping the visor back down. 

I grabbed tightly at Shannon as he popped the kickstand and the bike lurched forward. We sped out of the garage and down the driveway, the main gate opening for us to exit. Shannon barely waited for it to open before gunning the bike and zooming us out onto the main road and opening the throttle. 

~~~ 

I clung to Shannon as we weaved through traffic, horns blaring and honking around us. Los Angeles is known for its terrible traffic and the bike easily skirted around each traffic incident, using the shoulder as a temporary lane. Shannon barely acknowledged any traffic laws but I was too consumed with my desire to be home to care. I had started off by grabbing at his shirt, but as the ride had become increasingly hazardous, my arms were completely wrapped around his torso, my head resting against his shoulder. 

As we left the city, the road opened up and Shannon relaxed, letting the bike ride smoothly beneath us, the landscape slipping past us rapidly. As the miles ticked by, I became increasingly more nervous, my mind trying to understand why they had acted so quickly, and what I could do to try and stop them from seizing Lobo.

I was jarred from my thoughts when I felt the bike begin to slow, Shannon turning into a gas station. Pulling up next to the gas pump, he popped down the kickstand, settling the bike, and killed the engine. Climbing off, Shannon offered me a hand, helping me stand up. Popping up his visor, he brought his face close, popping up my own visor, our helmets softly colliding.

“I need to gas up.” I nodded at him. His hand snaked into the front of the jacket I was wearing, catching me off guard, and my face began to blush when his hand brushed against my breast as he reached into the hidden pocket. He didn’t seem to notice and pulled a wallet from the pocket, giving me a wink. I stayed rooted to the spot as he turned back to pay for the gas.

My anxiety quickly overrode any embarrassment I was feeling and I stood impatiently while Shannon pumped gas into the bike. My foot was tapping, my body beginning to vibrate as the minutes ticked by. Shannon’s gaze fell over me as he placed the nozzle back onto the pump. Dusting his hands off, he stepped over to me, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me close.

“Everything is going to be okay.” He brought his face close, our helmets jostling together lightly, his eyes reminding me of Lobo’s. I stood mesmerized, my heart beginning to beat rapidly, and Shannon had to give me a nudge before I responded.

“I just need to see him, make sure he’s okay.” Shannon nodded at me and pulled away.

“Let’s haul some serious ass then.” He climbed back onto the bike, offering his hand for me to jump on behind him. Once I was nestled in, Shannon brought the motorcycle to life, revving the engine. Snapping the visor down, my arms wrapped around him, feeling his warmth through the thin t-shirt he was wearing, my grip tightening as he roared out of the gas station and back onto the highway.

~~~ 

My pulse was increasing, the bike turning into the long driveway leading to my house and the wolf sanctuary. We began to slow down as we neared the property and my stomach lurched when I saw Michael running towards me.

“Grace!” I could hear him yelling my name over the sound of the motorcycle. I was trying to get down before Shannon had settled the bike and I heard him protest against me. It took every ounce of patience I had to stay seated, springing from the bike as he threw down the kickstand. My feet threw up gravel as I ran toward the enormous barn that housed my wolves, Michael trailing behind me.

I tripped through the doorway, the smell I’d always loved of hay and wild animal hitting my nose. I rushed to the bay where Lobo rested and dissolved into tears when I saw him eagerly waiting for me, his body shaking with excitement. I threw open the gate, falling to my knees, and Lobo lunged into my arms, nuzzling me. A loud yelp and whine continued to come from him and my sobs joined in.

Michael stopped by the gate, his face uneasy, and Shannon walked up to join him. Both men watched me roll and nuzzle with my wolf, my sobs eventually turning into laughter as Lobo licked my face clean of my tears. It took me several minutes to rise from the ground, my arms not wanting to let the wolf go, but I eventually stood, holding up a hand for Lobo to stay while I exited the pen, shutting the gate behind me.

I turned to Michael, his face worried, and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for holding them off.” I gasped into his ear and I could feel him nodding against me. Pulling back, I motioned for the men to follow me back outside. Once we were back out in the sunlight, I turned to Michael.

“What did they say?”

“They said based on the severity of your wound, based on the fact that you had an adverse reaction to the bite, which required a series of aggressive antibiotics, the hospital was legally obligated to contact the local animal control. They came and went into the barn to investigate. Lobo was agitated and lunged at the gate, snarling and growling. They didn’t do much “investigating” before they came back out and said they were going to take him into custody.”

“How can they do that? He might have only been picking up on their bad intentions…” The words trailed off and died in my throat. It was pointless. Lobo **was** aggressive and being ignorant and blindly defending him was making me look like a fool. Both Michael and Shannon were staring at me and I looked back and forth between them. “I sound like an idiot defending him, but he is a good wolf. He’s just…”

I had to fight back a wave of sadness, my eyes brimming with tears. Shannon stepped forward, a hand coming up to grip at my shoulder, beginning to stroke as a single tear slid down my cheek.

“He’s wild.” Michael finished for me. “It’s okay, Grace. Some wild animals are just meant to be wild. He didn’t mean to hurt you, I know that, but he’s not controllable anymore, not even by you.”

I nodded and Shannon pulled me into a side hug.

“Did they say what they were going to do with him?” I asked, trying hard to keep my voice steady.

“Other than just taking him into custody, that’s all I was told.”

I nodded and pulled away from Shannon, hands coming up to wipe at my face and smooth my hair.

“I need to get dressed and prepare for their return.” After a glance at the sun, I determined it was well after midmorning. I turned to look at Shannon. “Thank you for the ride, Shannon. You can go back to LA if you have something else to do.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He had a stubborn look on his face and I just nodded at him, motioning for them to follow me to the house. Apparently it was useless arguing with a Leto.


	9. Chapter 9

It took me a while to get dressed, my nerves making my hands shake, my arm beginning to throb. I had left my painkillers and antibiotics at Jared’s house, too worried at the time to remember to grab them. I managed to get my wild hair under control, brushing my teeth and put on some deodorant. I dressed, pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and a clean bra, standing before my vanity trying to calm my nerves as I put a fresh wrap on my wound. It took me several more minutes before I could pull on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, hiding the bandage. I actually began to feel calm again, my hands no longer shaking. Standing in front of the mirror, I jumped when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

I pulled open the door, Jared, his face full of worry, standing on the other side. Despite having calmed myself, his presence sent me over the edge again, and he rushed forward, enveloping me in his arms, his heel kicking the door shut. 

I clutched to him, my body beginning to tremble, and Jared directed us over to an oversized chair near my vanity, sitting first, then pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me against him.

“Jared,” I gasped, our faces very close. “They’re going to take him away from me.”

“Shhh,” Jared soothed me, a hand coming up to stroke my cheek. “Let’s talk to them first. Remember, I can be quite persuasive.” He winked at me and I couldn’t stop the smile and hiccup of laughter.

“I’m sorry I was such a bitch earlier…”

“Stop.” Jared’s hand stopped stroking my cheek, fingers spreading up and behind my head, holding me in place. “You were scared. It’s okay to be afraid. Just know that I’ll help calm those fears, no matter what they are.”

How incredible is this man and what did I do to garner his attention? I was a nobody…

His face came closer and he left a very brief kiss on my lips, knocking the doubtful thoughts from my mind. A few seconds passed and I started to push forward, wanting him to kiss me again, but a knock at the door made me jump. I turned my head towards the door, Jared’s hand loosening, and directed a question at the closed door.

“Yeah?”

“Grace, they’re here.” It was Michael and he sounded very nervous.

I tensed, my breath catching in my throat, and Jared wrapped his arms tightly around me.

“Grace, look at me.” It took me a few seconds to pull my gaze to his, my body trembling from my nerves. I finally looked at him, meeting his crystal blue eyes, and he held me silently for a moment. I opened my mouth to protest. “Take a deep breath. I can feel your heart and you need to slow it down.”

I wanted to struggle, my only desire to jump from his lap and tear from the room, but I knew he was right. My pulse was so rapid it was actually visible at the base of my throat. I took in a shuddering breath and held it in, closing my eyes as I tried to concentrate on bringing my heart rate down. I could feel him breathing with me, and I matched his deep breaths, feeling my body beginning to relax, my pulse dipping back into a normal range.

“I’m right beside you.” Jared spoke and I opened my eyes, seeing him staring at me. “Are you ready?”

I nodded, his arms releasing me, and I stood up. He didn’t lose contact with me for long, an arm wrapping around my waist as he steered me towards the door. My stomach flipped a bit as he stepped forward to open the door and motioned for me to step out into the hallway. He was at my side again, our hips touching as we walked down the hallway.

It was all very new and foreign to me. I had friends and family, knowing what support felt like, but I’d never had a man treat me the way Jared was, giving me support I hadn’t realized I needed until now. 

I stopped at the front door to my house, taking a deep breath, feeling Jared’s hand twine with mine, and pushed my way out onto the porch, the air still and heavy. Michael and Shannon were standing by the barn and I could see the animal control vehicle, two men standing by the side of it, one of them holding a control pole. I immediately tensed and Jared’s mouth came close to my ear.

“Stay calm. Keep your wits, Grace.” I nodded and took the few steps off the porch, walking across the driveway to the two men.

“Miss Miller?” One of the men stepped forward. I nodded, feeling Jared’s hand squeeze mine.

“Yes, I’m Miss Miller.” My voice came out strong and steady, despite my nerves beginning to fray.

“I’m Officer Jackson and this is my partner Officer Rigley.” I gave them both a brief nod and waited for him to continue. “We’re here to take custody of the wolf. We have a court order…”

“May we see the court order?” Jared interrupted the man. Officer Jackson nodded, reaching into his jacket to pull out a stack of folded papers. He handed them over, Jared taking them, and I followed him a few paces away to peruse the paperwork. 

It was in fact what the officer had stated, the judge’s signature bold and fresh at the bottom of the page. I fought back a sob, my vision temporarily blurring. I was wheeling back to the men before Jared could stop me.

“I’ll get him.” I spoke to the men, sending a sneer at the control pole. “You’re going to do what you want to do after you leave here, but I don’t want that pole touching him right now.”

“Ma'am, it’s for our safety…” Officer Jackson began, my face pleading, moving from one face to the next.

“Okay.” Office Rigley spoke for the first time during the exchange, stepping forward and putting a hand on Officer Jackson’s shoulder. “Do you have another way to control him on the way to the truck?”

“I can leash him.” The man nodded, motioning at the barn.

I turned, feeling Jared slide up next to me, and I stopped.

“I need to do this alone, Jared. Please stay here.”

Jared nodded, giving my hand a quick squeeze before stepping back from me. I walked away from the men, making my way over to the barn. Both Michael and Shannon wore distraught looks on their faces and I nodded at them as I stepped between them to enter the barn. My other wolves were active and excited to see me as I walked down the barn, stopping before Lobo’s gate. 

Each pen had two exits, the gate I was standing before, and a small door big enough for the wolf to pass through on the interior of the pen, leading out to an expansive fenced off area. The area was made up of four acres of grass and trees, allowing them to roam as they wanted. A tall, sturdy fence ran the entire length, high enough to prevent escape, and strong enough to withstand a barrage of wind or otherwise. I had never lost a wolf, the history of our sanctuary untainted. At least until now.

My father would be so disappointed.

I had slip leads hanging by each pen and pulled Lobo’s from the hook. 

“Hey, baby.” I spoke soothingly, trying to keep my voice and nerves steady. I could already see that Lobo was uneasy. His bushy tail wagged, and despite that being a sign of happiness in dogs, for a wolf it was sign of excitement. I had to tread softly.

I opened the gate, giving myself enough room to slip inside, and closed it behind me. Clicking my tongue, Lobo sat down on his haunches, and I squatted before him. Placing the lead on the floor, I brought both of my hands to him, stroking and scratching at his head. His wagging ceased and a small whine came from him, his head pushing into my hands, seeking out more of what I was giving him. I felt a swell of sadness and bit it back, trying to keep myself in check. Lobo nuzzled into me, knocking me back onto my ass, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

I took several deep breaths in, trying memorize his smell, holding him to me tightly. Lobo was the first to pull back and I quickly wiped away a stray tear as it spilled down my cheek.

“Time to go for a little ride.” I tried to keep my face neutral, reaching for the lead. Lobo remained still as I slipped it over his head and tightened it. Standing and wrapping the cord around my hand tightly, I opened the gate and led the wolf out onto the barn floor. 

He trotted next to me, carefree and happy to be outside his pen. Michael and Shannon had moved over to the house, both of them watching me from afar. I stepped out into the sun, squinting and gazing at the sky before taking a deep breath and leading us over towards the truck.

As I neared the back of the vehicle, the back gate open and ready for me, I motioned at everyone to back away. They did as I instructed, and I clicked my tongue, tapping the floor of the large cage housed in the back. Lobo leapt inside, circling around to face me, his bushy tail tickling my face as he did so. I broke into a tearful smile, one hand on the gate, the other loosening the lead. Pulling it from his head, I shut the metal gate, locking him inside. My fingers gripped at the metal, his tongue coming forward to lick at my knuckles. Taking a deep breath, wiping a few stray tears away, I turned away from the truck, walking over to the men.

“What is going to happen to him?” Despite everything my voice was steady.

“Miss Miller, you will be contacted for a hearing within 48 hours. Here is my card. Call me if you have any questions.” Officer Rigley stepped forward, producing a card from his jacket. I took it and immediately shoved it in my pocket.

“I insist on being there if he’s euthanized.” I firmly stated. “I want to make that clear.”

“Nothing will happen until a judge makes a decision.” Rigley assured me. “Just make sure you’re there when the hearing is held.”

I nodded, accepting his hand as he offered it, his grip tight and warm.

“I am sorry.” Officer Rigley released my hand and I briefly shook Officer Jackson’s hand, him giving me a brief and not as heartfelt apology.

Both men stepped away and entered the vehicle, leaving me standing alone. I watched, flinching as Jared slid up beside me, his arm wrapping around my waist. The truck roared to life and I heard Lobo bark and howl, my body lurching forward. Jared tried to stop me, but I was already moving forward, jerking from his grasp. The truck pulled away, leaving me behind quickly, Lobo’s eyes boring into mine as I ran after the vehicle. I couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down my face, my pursuit slowing as they accelerated down the driveway, leaving me behind. I stopped, watching as they disappeared around a turn, Lobo disappearing from my sight. 


	10. Chapter 10

I was on the ground, not sure when I had collapsed to the gravel, my resolve finally breaking. Not even the fact that Jared, Shannon, and Michael were watching me kept the tears from streaming down my face. I had messed up, allowing myself to be put in a situation where I had lost one of my most cherished wolves. I could almost hear the voice of my father, berating me for being so stupid, for allowing someone to convince me to make a bad decision.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, the midday sun blotting out all of the person’s features, realizing it was Jared when he said my name.

“Grace, let’s get inside.” His hands were under my arms and he pulled me to my feet like I was an overgrown toddler. I didn’t even have a chance to protest, his arms wrapping around me, lifting me from the ground, and he carried me to the house. 

Shannon held open the screen door, giving me a smile as I was carried past him. Jared took me through the house, bringing me into my bedroom, and gently lowered me onto the bed.

“Yet again, my legs fucking work.” I couldn’t resist.

“There she is.” Jared smiled down at me. “I’m glad sassy Grace is making an appearance.”

“She’ll be here all night.” I don’t know where the humor was coming from, but it helped alleviate some of the ache in my chest. Jared continued to smile down at me, turning at the sound of someone at the door.

It was Shannon, a glass of water in his hand.

“I thought you could use some water.” He handed it to Jared and I sat up to accept the glass. It was ice cold and ached going down, but I didn’t stop until I had drank every last drop. Both brothers watched me, amused, Jared taking the glass as I offered it.

“I still think she’d be fun to drink with.” Shannon joked, receiving an elbow in the stomach from Jared.

“I might have to prove that some time.” I smiled at Shannon weakly, my emotions starting to take over, my thoughts going back to what had just happened. I could have really drank something a little stronger at that moment. Jared saw the look flicker across my face and turned to shoo Shannon out of the room, shutting the door after his brother.

Jared walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on my knee. My gaze was at the ceiling and I pulled in several shaky breaths before attempting to speak.

“They can’t euthanize him without me, right?” Jared’s hand slid up onto my thigh and tightened.

“They said they wouldn’t, Grace.” He assured me, my watery eyes dropping down to meet his. “We’ll wait until they announce the hearing date and then we can deal with it.”

He kept saying ‘we’ and it made me pause. Why was he involving himself so much? Why didn’t he just walk away? The entire situation was messy. Granted, it wouldn’t have happened had I not agreed to his request and taken the job, but he’d gone above and beyond what I would expect anyone to do. It made me worry. Clouds of doubt overcast my mind and I couldn’t stop the look that filtered across my face.

“What?” Jared prompted me, his hand stroking at my thigh. I barely noticed, my mind so busy with questions and doubts.

“Why are you doing all this? You could walk away from this mess and, honestly, I wouldn’t blame you.”

Jared moved suddenly, scooting up the bed, bringing himself closer to me, his face drawing near to mine. He moved so quickly, it caught me off guard.

“Grace, I called you and practically begged you to bring Lobo to the shoot. I am responsible for everything that has happened. I am responsible for your pain and heartache. I want to fix this, make it up to you, and make you happy again. You should be furious with me and…”

I surprised Jared by pulling him into a hug, wrapping my arms around him tightly. His arms did the same, our chests pressed firmly together. I could feel his breath at my neck and my body immediately responded and I shivered against him, my eyes closing. I felt him pull back, his hands grasping at my biceps, holding me away from him, and I forced my eyes open.

“You should rest…” He started, still keeping his distance. 

“Will you lay with me?” I shifted away from him, sliding further across my bed, resting my head on a pillow. Reaching behind me, I patted the empty space on the bed next to me. I was never much for cuddling, but I suddenly craved contact with him, the recent events leaving me vulnerable and empty. I needed something, I wasn’t sure what, but I wanted it from him. 

He hesitated for a moment and I glanced over my shoulder to give him a look. Without a word, Jared pulled himself onto the bed, spooning up behind me. A hand gently settled on my hip, his body not quite touching mine, simply hovering nearby. Had it not been for his hand, I would not have known he was there. He was completely still and quiet.

I scooted back, bringing my backside right into his groin, eliciting a grunt from him. The hand at my hip had shifted over and he placed his palm on the mattress as he prepared to push up and pull away.

“Please.” He stopped and I chanced a glance over my shoulder, catching his eye. “Let’s stay like this just for a moment.” I rolled my hips back into him and I heard a rumble in his chest. I did it again, maybe pushing my point too hard, the hand on the mattress coming up to grip my hip tightly, stilling me.

“Grace…” His voice came out as a warning.

“Don’t you want me?” I felt rejected, turning to lay my face into the pillow. I felt like a fool. I had hope to receive some comfort from him, but I had messed up somehow. He didn’t want me.

My ponytail was laying across my cheek and Jared stroked it away, exposing my face to him.

“I want you **so much** , Grace,” He emphasized the words 'so much’ by thrusting against me, his hardening cock pushing into my backside. “But you’re upset and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I’m giving you permission.” I was annoyed now, preparing to pull away from him.

“I know you are, but will you feel this way later, once the overwhelming emotions that have convinced you this would be a good idea fade away and you start to regret what you’ve done?”

He was so unlike any other man I’d been with and it both impressed and infuriated me. All I wanted from him was to make me feel something other than the crushing sadness I was tittering on the edge of and he was playing the morality card on me. I responded in the worst possible way, something in the back of my mind yelling at me not to do it, but I said it anyway, thinking I was cute, thinking it would be funny.

“Maybe Shannon will fuck me…” The words had barely left my mouth when Jared responded, his left hand twisting around my ponytail, pulling my hair, my body arching back against him. I cried out, my scalp burning, my body beginning to tremble from his contact.

“You think that’s cute?” His mouth was at my ear, his entire body flush with mine. I could feel every inch of him, including the part of him that was growing by the second. “Is that what you want? My brother?”

“You know it’s not.” I gasped, pushing back into him. Jared grunted at my ear, the hand not twisted in my hair coming up to grip my hip tightly. With his coaxing, I began grinding back against him, his cock pushing up against my ass, leaving me gasping for air.

“You test me so much.” Jared growled at my ear. “I wanted to be gentle with you, especially the first time…but I don’t think that’s what I’m going to give you.”

My stomach flipped at his words and I couldn’t stop the smile that came across my face. I had pushed too hard, wanting something from him, suddenly giddy at the thought I was going to receive something entirely different.

“Give it to me.” I surprised myself with my response. I gasped as he released my hair and rolled me onto my stomach in one quick motion. I felt the bed shift as he got to his knees and I gasped as he roughly spread my legs, kneeling between them, his hands coming up to grip my hips. My hands were useless at my sides and he jerked them above my head to the iron bars of my headboard.

“Keep your hands there and don’t move them.” There was no denying that he was serious and I gripped the bars tightly, the metal cool to the touch.

His hands met at my hips again and he pulled me to him, elevating my backside, a hand coming up to push at my back, keeping my upper half against the mattress. My face was pushed into a pillow and I looked side to side, trying to see what he was doing.

“Keep looking straight ahead.” Jared ordered me and I looked away without question. I wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but I didn’t want it to stop.

My backside was sticking back at him, my hips hovering over the mattress, and one of Jared’s hands left my hip, sliding forward to the button of my jeans. He popped the button quickly, his fingers finding the zipper, and I felt the denim loosen around my waist.

I gasped as he gripped the waistband of my jeans and jerked them down, taking my panties with them, stripping everything down to mid-thigh. One of my hands left the metal railing, reaching back as a reflex, and he grabbed my wrist, bringing it back up.

“I said don’t move your hands.” His voice was strained and I replaced my hand at the bar, gripping tightly as I prepared for what he was going to do next.

His hand connected with my ass with a stinging slap and I flinched away in surprise, an arm curling around my waist, pulling me back to him, holding me in place. I moaned into the pillow, my knuckles white as they gripped the rails tightly, my heart hammering.

His warm hands cupped my backside, holding my trembling hips steady, and I gasped as he spread me, cool air hitting my slick center. It was the first time he’d seen me open to him and I heard him swear under his breath as he spread me wider.

“You’re so wet.” Jared purred behind me, one hand gripping my ass, while the other slid lower, his thumb circling my entrance. “Who made your pussy like this? Hmmm? Was it Shannon?”

He was teasing me, making me pay for my stupid comment, and I gasped as his thumb hooked into my pussy, pulling up, stretching me open. I winced and thought about shying away from the sting, but held steady.

“You did, Jared.” I choked out the words, the words muffled at the pillow.

“I did what?” My face burned and I turned, placing my cheek onto the pillow, taking in a gulp of air.

“Made me…” My voice trailed away and he waited, not moving, his hands still on me. I worked up the nerve and continued. “Made me wet.”

I heard Jared chuckle and flinched as he grabbed the second pillow on my bed, cramming it under my hips. I didn’t realize how strained I’d been, exhaling and relaxing as I shifted into the thick pillow, my backside still elevated before him.

“Good girl.” Jared cooed and I felt the bed shift, his hands pulling away from me. I was afraid to move, my mind trying to wrap around what was happening, spinning that it was happening so quickly. I knew I could tell him to stop, and he would, but a part of me, a part that had been lying dormant for so long, begged for me to continue. I needed this, these desires and emotions locked away for so long, and Jared had waltzed into my life holding the key.

I felt the bed shift and Jared came close, my body flinching as the tip of him rubbed against me, sliding in between my lips, applying pressure at my entrance, then slipping back down to rub over my clit. I pushed forward into the pillow, trying to alleviate some of the sensations, and Jared gripped my hips, pulling me back against him and away from my place at the pillow, his cock resting between my folds.

“Is this what you want?” His voice was strained, almost hoarse with desire, and it made me dizzy that I was having this effect on him.

“Yes, Jared, it is.” I glanced at him over my shoulder, enamored by the sight behind me. He had pulled off his shirt, leaving his pants on, undoing his button and fly enough to free himself from the confines of his jeans. His blue eyes met mine and I gave him a nod, pushing my hips back against him as another affirmative response.

I felt another rush of arousal at my center, continuing to push back into him, guiding his length against my folds, flinching as the tip of him hit my clit with each roll of my hips.

“Do you have a condom?” His voice was definitely strained and I responded before I could make my fuzzy mind convince me otherwise.

“No, but maybe Shannon does.”

Jared pulled back from me and my stomach flipped crazily. I was certain my smart ass mouth had really fucked up this time.

“Fuck it!” I heard Jared growl behind me and aligning himself with my entrance, pushed into me in one fluid thrust of his hips. 


	11. Chapter 11

I screamed out loudly, turning my face to muffle the sound in the pillow, my thighs quaking uncontrollably. I tensed so sharply as he entered me, a jolt of pleasure and pain shooting up through my body that Jared leaned into me, collapsing onto my back momentarily. I trembled beneath him, unable to differentiate between the pleasure and pain, both of them dueling for my attention. Pulling himself back from me after several deep, moan laced exhales, Jared grunted loudly behind me, his fingers digging into the skin of my ass, spreading me wide, exposing everything to him.

“Oh, baby, if you could only see what I’m seeing right now.” He tried to move, my tight walls enveloping him like a glove. I continued to roll my forehead into the pillow, unable to relax my body, keeping him in a vice grip.

“Jared!” I gasped loudly as he tried to pull back from me, feeling like he was literally turning me inside out.

His hand stroked at my ass, shifting up and gripping my waist tightly.

“Grace, ease up…” He was having a hard time getting the words out and I was too delirious under him to listen. A hand dipped down from my waist, sliding over my stomach, coming to rest against my center. I shifted forward, bringing him with me, flinching when he gently massaged a finger over my clit. I gasped, feeling myself relax, and he pulled out of me a bit, pushing deep again as the tension came and went from my body, creating a rhythm. As I tightened, he seated himself inside me, flicking his finger, waiting for me to relax to pull back and into me before I tensed around him again. 

I shivered openly as he continued to rock into me, his stroking at my center beginning to slow until he removed his hand completely, my body responding to him and keeping the rhythm on its own. Both of his hands at my waist again, he put all of his effort into thrusting, leaning back to watch his cock plunge into me. Exhaling air through his teeth, the sound coming out like a hiss, one of his hands left my waist to slap me across the ass, my body tensing and flinching away from him. Hooking an arm around my hips, Jared hauled me back against him, holding me flush against him as he pounded into me deeply, my hands gripping the railing, sweat gathering at my palms making my grip loosen.

“Jared!” I cried out, my hands coming free and I bent my arms back, pushing my hands against the mattress near my breasts, fingers digging into my comforter. 

“Is this what you wanted?” His voice was intense, his pace increasing, sending a stream of cries from my mouth instead of words. Everything was foreign to me, from the feel of him inside my body, to the hands that gripped me tightly, and the ebbing and flowing of pleasure and pain that was associated with his movement. A dull throbbing was beginning at my center and increasing with each thrust, and I brought a hand back to grope for him, fingertips trailing over the opening of his jeans, fingers gripping at the fabric. I held onto his pants like it was my only lifeline, a burst of pleasure washing over me as he thrust deep, stilling himself for a few seconds before pulling back and repeating the action. 

He was enormous and I felt like I was being skewered by a spike of pleasure, the edges tinged with pain. He watched my reaction to him, seeing my fingers tense and relax at the fabric of his jeans, one of his hands wrapping around my wrist and holding me in place. My other hand remained at the mattress and clawed into the comforter as Jared began rolling his hips into me, the circular motion angling him around wildly inside me, stretching me further, making me squeal and try to pull away.

“You’re so fucking tight, Grace.” His hands tightened on my wrist and waist, holding me in place, and he started a relentless pace, plowing me forward into the mattress, my face buried in the pillow. I couldn’t have stopped the screams that came from my mouth if I tried, any thought of the other men in the house far from my mind. All I could think of was the way Jared felt inside me, wanting it to never end, the sound of him entering my body furiously meeting my ears. A rush of arousal washed over me and I felt a wave of uneasiness when I realized my thighs were slick, unable to control my body’s physical reactions as Jared threw himself against me with reckless abandon. 

The hand gripping my wrist, tore my hand from his jeans, directing it to my center, his hand cupping and assisting mine over my pussy.

“Touch yourself, Grace.” I flinched as he coaxed my fingers into rubbing at the bundle of nerves and he stayed with me, directing me through different degrees of pressure. The throbbing at my center intensified and I felt my pussy clench around him, crying out and trying to pull my hand away from my overly sensitive clit. 

“Jared, please…” I mewled under him, the sensations almost too much and very foreign.

“Stay with it!” He dictated over me. “You’re so close, I can feel it.”

I nodded my head into the pillow, turning to rest on my burning cheek, pulling several shaky breaths in and out of my parched mouth. His hand increased pressure, pushing my fingers into my folds and rubbing me back and forth vigorously against my clit. The action almost sent me over the edge and I flinched back, meeting his hips, pushing him as deep as he could go. My thighs shook uncontrollably and it only took a shifting of my hips, our hands at my center, and the feel of him pulling his hips back and slamming into me, to send me right over the edge.

Thinking back on this moment I could only describe it as experiencing the most exhilarating thing you could, like throwing yourself from a plane, my entire body tensing as a wave of intense, blinding pleasure enveloped me, turning me into a quivering and screaming mess. I pushed back into Jared, feeling my body grip him so tightly he growled in a mixture of pleasure and pain, his hips having no choice but to still against me, beginning to move and thrust shallowly as I relaxed a bit and began to throb around him, our fingers rubbing at me.

“Gaaaaahhhhh Fuckkkk!” I couldn’t find any other words to express what I was feeling, most of them just long, drawn out sounds. The intensity and volume of them slowly began to decrease and I lazily and sloppily thrust back against Jared, words of his own becoming incoherent as his thrusts became erratic and without rhythm. 

I gasped as Jared tore himself from me, another wave of moisture hitting me as I felt him come across my ass, rope after rope of his release splashing across my skin. I couldn’t see it happen, but the feeling of him coming freely across my body was erotic enough. I pushed back near him, our thighs meeting, and his hand released himself, his heavy cock coming to rest at the cleft of my ass.

The only sound in the room was the gasping intake and exhale of breath we were both doing, my body tingling and floating down from high. Jared was the first to move, his hips gently pushing back and forth, sliding his softening length between the globes of my ass, his release smearing around my skin. I dared to look at him over my shoulder and his sweaty face was angled up at the ceiling, his mouth open as he pushed himself against me. My stomach flipped in excitement when he looked down, our eyes meeting, and a dazzling smile flashed across his face.

“Don’t fucking move!” He pulled back from me, his heavy cock sliding away from my backside, slipping down across my sensitive lips, causing me to flinch away. He was off the bed and I watched him walk in the bathroom, the jeans slung low on his hips, two dimples prominent above his ass, his skin shiny with a sheen of sweat. 

I stayed where I was, my ass still in the air, my body beginning to cool and shiver. I heard water running and it didn’t take long for Jared to return with a washcloth in his hand, his pants pulled up on his hips, his cock tucked back inside his jeans. I was momentarily disappointed, but he grabbed my attention as he climbed back onto the bed, drawing close to my prone form.

“Let me clean you up, baby.” I felt the heat from the washcloth before it met my skin, but I still flinched at the contact. He took his time wiping me clean, the cloth soft against my sensitive slit. He took pride in his work, cleaning me thoroughly, the cloth cooling as he finally wiped his release from my body, goosebumps erupting on my skin. Easing the pillow out from under my hips, I tried to hold myself up as he pulled my jeans and panties back up my thighs and over my ass. I collapsed onto the mattress, unable to hold myself up anymore, and Jared coaxed me into rolling over onto my back. Leaning over me, his hands met at my hips and he zipped and buttoned my pants, completing his task. 

Both of his hands rested on the mattress by my hips and he dipped down, his lips kissing at a strip of skin showing at my stomach. Placing a few across my navel, he pulled my shirt down, and started to pull back. I stopped him, my hands coming up grabbing at his bare shoulders. His gaze jerked up at me and I gave him a cheeky smile. Pushing away at the mattress, he pulled himself up to me, his lips crashing into mine, and I wrapped my arms around him.

The kiss was deep and lazy, seeming to last forever. I was gasping for air when it finally ended and Jared rolled his forehead into mine.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I’m not sure what I feel right now.” I admitted to him, smiling against his lips. Jared nodded, understanding and gave me a brief kiss before rolling away from me.

“You need to eat something.” Jared held his hand out to me and I winced openly as I sat upright, swinging my legs onto the floor. I had spoken a bit too soon, a tenderness between my legs making itself known.

“What about some frozen peas?” I joked as I stood up, Jared’s arm wrapping around my hips to steady me as I swayed a bit. I didn’t feel like I could fall, but my legs felt weak and wobbly beneath me. I’d never felt this way before, never had my body respond in such a way. Jared looked worried for a second and I continued making my joke. “I can defrost them between my legs.”

We laughed, walking from the room, coming down the hallway and into the living room just as Shannon and Michael came through the front door. Michael cleared his throat, his face immediately turning a deep red, and avoided eye contact with me, moving to busy himself with something in the kitchen after giving me a brief greeting. Shannon took a different approach, his face erupting into a broad smile, looking me up and down.

“Look at you all happy and freshly fuc…” Shannon started.

“Shannon, are you fucking serious right now?” Jared interrupted his brother, lunging forward, landing a punch on his brother’s shoulder. Shannon cackled and dodged another punch, dashing over and diving onto my couch. 

“I’m just saying what I see, little brother.” Shannon laughed heartily, throwing his head back, and I couldn’t help but smile, my hand reaching out to stroke at Jared’s back.

“I’m hungry.” I pulled Jared’s attention back to me and after shooting his brother one last warning look, he turned back to me, his arm wrapping around my waist again. Steering me over to my small kitchen table, he perched me on a chair, turning to rummage around my cabinets and fridge. As Jared busied himself with finding food, Michael mumbled something about checking the wolves, rushing from the house quickly. While his brother was distracted, Shannon tiptoed over to the table and sat down next to me, a shit eating grin on his face the entire time.

“Hey.” He spoke softly, his expressive eyebrows arching at me.

“Shannon…” Jared’s warning voice came muffled from the fridge.

“I’ll behave.” Shannon playfully protested, not looking a bit believable. He gave me a wink and crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair to look at me. “Are you okay, Grace?”

I wasn’t sure what he meant, pretty sure he wasn’t referring to the intense fucking I’d just received, though with him I couldn’t be certain. I decided to just respond neutrally.

“I’m fine, Shannon.” I nodded at him. His eyes held mine for a long time and I jumped when Jared appeared next to me, a plate of fruit placed on the table.

“Eat.” Jared commanded, pointing a finger at me. “Behave.” This he directed at Shannon, turning his finger in his brother’s direction, turning to walk back to the fridge. Shannon feigned shock and snatched a grape from the plate, popping it into his mouth, giving me a wink.

Shannon was an insufferable tease and flirt. Despite his brother’s warning, he continued to tease me, using his eyes and face to taunt, a giggle erupting from my mouth.

“Something funny?” Jared inquired, walking back to the table with a glass of water. He offered it to me and I gave him a sheepish grin before taking a huge gulp. I didn’t have time to respond, a phone chiming interrupting us. Jared swore, reaching into a jacket draped over a nearby chair, pulling his cell from the pocket.

“Yeah, this is Jared.” He gave me a gesture, wincing apologetically, and walked away from us.

I turned back to the plate, trying to ignore the conversation, grateful when Shannon spoke.

“I like your house.” His gaze shifted around the room, roaming over the mismatched furniture. The wall was littered with various paintings, a few portraits in frames placed around the room.

“Thank you.” I smiled, biting into an apple slice. “It’s mostly all junk, but it’s sentimental.”

“The best kind of junk.” Shannon smiled and I returned the smile. 

Jared walked up at that point looking annoyed.

“Everything okay, brother?” Shannon inquired.

“Just a few problems with the shoot. They need approval for some things to continue and they’re afraid to proceed without me there.”

“What can I do?” All of the teasing had left Shannon and he became serious.

“I need someone there that knows what I want, so they’re not hounding me every hour.” Jared’s eyes left his brother’s face and settled on mine. “I need to stay here.”

“I’m on it.” Shannon announced, standing up. Walking over to the couch, he retrieved his jacket I’d previously worn, pulling it on. He walked back over to the table, pulling the keys to his motorcycle from the pocket of his jeans. “I’ll call you when I get there, J.”

The brothers hugged and Shannon gave my shoulder a squeeze as he walked away.

“You two have fun bumping uglies.” There it was. He couldn’t resist one last jab and Jared threw a handful of grapes at him as he ducked out of the house, the screen slamming shut behind him.

I was laughing, the sound dying as Jared knelt before me, taking my hands in his.

“Are you okay? What do you want to do?” Jared held my gaze, looking concerned.

“Well,” I paused, giving him a teasing smile. “Bump uglies, of course.”


	12. Chapter 12

I hurt. Down **there**. I didn’t realize how much until I stood up before Jared, wincing, my hand reaching back to grab the chair to steady myself. I glanced down at Jared, hoping he hadn’t noticed, but his blue eyes were trained on me, leaving my face to shift down my body. Standing up, coming face to face with me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and steered me away from the table. I didn’t resist and allowed him to direct me down the hallway and back into my bedroom.

“Sit.” He playfully ordered and I sat down, falling back to alleviate some of the pressure. Jared chuckled and disappeared into my bathroom. 

I hadn’t noticed it earlier, and maybe it had something to do with Shannon distracting me, but my body was finally responding to the encounter with Jared. It wasn’t excruciating, but there was definitely an ache that I didn’t have before. I let my eyes drift closed and they opened when I heard Jared turning on water in the bathroom, my ears perking at the sound. A bath sounded glorious and I closed my eyes again as I waited, my body relaxing. I dozed as the tub filled, not noticing when the water shut off.

I flinched when I felt a hand at my ankle, my eyes flying open to see Jared lifting my leg, resting my heel against his thigh. His fingers were working on the laces of my shoes and after loosening them, he pulled the sneaker from my foot, releasing my leg gently back to the floor and moving to do the same with my other foot. Once I was barefoot, Jared leaned over me, his hands meeting at my waist, fingers popping the button of my jeans loose and pulling down the zipper. I watched him the entire time, my heart rate increasing, biting my lip, trying desperately to keep myself from saying some stupid. Fingers curled under the waistband and he pulled both my jeans and panties down, my hips lifting from the bed.

My stomach lurched as I was revealed to him, his eyes dropping down to the dip between my thighs, my cheeks beginning to burn. Shifting back from me, Jared stripped the jeans from my legs, tossing them onto the floor. Pressing my thighs together, I tried to be discreet, my hands moved from their place on the mattress next to my hips, coming up to cover myself.

“Don’t.” Jared demanded gently, his hands circling around my wrists, placing them back on the bed. His knee pushed between mine, spreading my legs as he stepped closer, placing himself between my thighs, a sound of surprise and light protest coming from my mouth. I felt the cool air of the room as it hit my tender pussy and I pinched my eyes closed, taking in a shaky breath.

I flinched, shivering openly when he used his nails on my skin, raking them up my thighs, over my hips, stopping where my shirt began. He was nowhere near my breasts, but already my nipples were hardening, the cups of my bra thankfully hiding them. Jared’s hands stroked at the skin of my stomach and I laid beneath him, my eyes closed, trying to push back my nervousness so I could enjoy what was happening.

“Grace, open your eyes.” It took me a few seconds to do as he requested. Once they were opened, I looked everywhere but at him, prompting him to demand for my attention. “Look at me.”

Our eyes met and I immediately wanted to wilt away, his gaze intense and intimidating. 

“Sit up for me.” A hand came up to cradle my neck and Jared helped me sit up, my face coming level with his stomach, the hand about my neck coming up to twine into the hair at the nape. I could smell him, a mixture of the soap he’d used the night before and maybe laundry detergent. It was subtle and soothing.

His hips shifted forward, bringing him close to me briefly, my hands coming up to settle on his hips, my stomach flipping when my gaze shifted down to the very obvious outline of him pushing at the fabric of his pants. Jared rocked forward, his fingers grabbing at the hem of my shirt, and I was forced to release him as he coaxed the garment up and over my head, my arms lifting naturally. The shirt joined my jeans on the floor and I wrapped my arms around myself as his gaze danced over my body.

“Grace, you have a beautiful body. Please don’t be ashamed to show it to me.”

“You make me nervous.” I admitted, my cheeks burning at having to confess to him.

“Just relax. You’re in good hands.”

As if to emphasis his point, his hands cupped my cheeks, and he leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. I tried to return the kiss, but he pulled back, a grin spreading across his face.

“Take your bra off.” Jared arched his eyebrows at me, giving me a smirk. 

I had managed to get the bra I was currently wearing on earlier with a lot of effort. Getting one on was a lot easier than taking one off and Jared knew it. I thought back to the night before, which seemed like a long time ago, when I had barely known Jared and had to ask him for his help. It was no different now, though our relationship, if you called it that, was a bit different.

I huffed, giving Jared a sour look, and a finger came up to trace my jutting lip.

“That mouth of yours.” His statement made my brows pinch.

“What…” I started.

“All I can think about is how much I want to fuck it.” My stomach flipped and with a gasp, my mouth fell open. The finger tracing my lip dipped into my mouth and across my tongue, going deep. I closed my mouth around it, sucking, my heart hammering in my chest as his features shifted, the eyes burning into mine darkening. I could hear a rumble come from Jared’s chest and he tore the finger from my mouth, stepping back from me.

“Did I do something wrong?” I was confused. Jared smiled sweetly, shaking his head as he gathered my hands in his.

“Not at all, Grace.” He pulled me up onto my feet and I still felt confused. “You need to get in the bath while the water is hot.”

He steered me away from the bed and I nearly crumbled in embarrassment when we walked into the bathroom, the large mirror reflecting just how very naked I was from the waist down. I staggered to a stop, Jared bumping into me, and pushed back, his body blocking me. 

He’d seen me naked before, but I was still having a hard time adjusting to having someone see me completely exposed, my nerves nowhere close to what they’d been the night before. Maybe it was the day I’d had, the emotions that simmered under the surface, but I felt myself begin to spiral into doubt.

I started to turn, bumping into Jared’s chest as he blocked my path, his hands coming up and spinning me back around. My back collided with his chest, his arms coming up on each side of me, his hands grasping a bicep. He pushed me closer to the mirror and we stopped before our reflection.

“Look at how beautiful you are, Grace.” My gaze was darting around, focusing on a bottle of handsoap by the sink, before flitting over to the cup that held my toothbrush. I refused to look at the mirror. One of the hands left my arm, coming up to grab my chin, pulling my face straight and forward. “Look.”

I met his gaze in the mirror, agitation beginning to lick at my features. I didn’t want to look at myself.

“What?” I snapped, flashing my eyes at him in the mirror. The other hand drifted down, nails lightly raking over my skin, making it goosebump and contract. My nipples began to harden in response, and the hand drifted, fingers trailing over the plump flesh of my breast as it disappeared into my bra. Cupping me, fingers began to stroke, eliciting a gasp.

“Look at how beautiful your breasts are, Grace.” His hand moved over to my other breast, stroking at the flesh through the thin fabric, leaving it as hard and tender as the other one. And then his hands were moving, coming to the back to release the clasp, my hands instinctively coming up and catching the bra before it could fall. He watched me in the mirror, each hand slipping a strap down a shoulder, until I was the only thing keeping the garment in place. He nodded, signaling me to complete what he started, and it wasn’t until his hands resumed their position, one at my chin and the other flat across my collarbone, that I released the bra. His eyes dropped to look at me, at what I had revealed, and he made a rumbling sound, almost like a purr. It made me sway, pushing back into him simply for support as my legs turned to rubber. When he slid his hand down my chest and pinched my nipple, rolling it between his fingers, I cried out, pushing back into him completely, my backside slamming into his hips. Jared grunted at my ear, his fingers pinching harder, making me grind and protest against him again. He was hard at my backside, his cock straining at his zipper, and my center gave a throb of excitement, tinged with a lick of pain.

The palm at my breast released my tender skin and drifted down my stomach, his hand cupping me gently, pushing up against me. The hand at my face tightening its grip and I whined against him, wanting to tear myself away and bury myself into him at the same time. 

I flinch as his finger spread, pulling my lips open, exposing my slick center.

“Jared!” I cried out, the cool air hitting my most sensitive area, the mirror not hiding the fact that I was very wet.

“Look at how wet and delicious you look.” I gulped, my gaze unable to look away. I nodded, speechless, gasping as Jared released me. I swayed on the spot, dazed. “Let’s get you in the tub.”

I jumped back to reality and turned to the tub, my cheeks on fire, my body still visibly responding to his manhandling. A hand steadied me as I dipped a foot into the water and assisted me in sitting down into the tub. I relaxed instantly, my eyes closing, my head resting back against a rolled up towel.

“I’m sorry, Jared.” I opened my eyes, meeting his stare. “I’m just not used to any of this.”

“It’s okay, Grace.” He didn’t say anything more, busying himself with a washcloth, lathering it with soap. I expected him to do something, not certain my body was ready for it, even if I was willing to find out, but he refrained. Instead, he took his time washing my body, the cloth swirling around my flesh. His bare hands never touched my skin, the washcloth creating a buffer as he washed me. His touch, as it moved down to my center, was brief and gentle, his only objective to clean me. 

“Does the water feel good? It’s not too hot, is it?”

“No, it’s fine.” I couldn’t hide the disappointment from my voice and it only escalated as Jared pulled away from me, standing up.

“Soak for a bit and I’ll come back to get you in a few minutes. I’m going to make a phone call.”

I nodded, not trusting myself to not say something snarky, and watched him as he walked out of the room. Now that I was alone, I took inventory of myself. Overall, other than the annoyance and pent up frustration, my body was relaxing, the hot water soothing all the tense and sore parts. My hands were resting on the edge of the tub and I brought one down to my stomach, letting it rest there. Fingers spread across the skin, my head laying back, and my eyes drifted closed as I directed my hand down to my center. 

I slid my fingers into my folds, taking in a deep, shaky breath as I spread myself, the water hot and soothing against my aching center. I dipped lower, nearing my entrance, a small moan coming from my mouth, my teeth biting my lip sharply to stifle the sound. I was so wound up, the entire day just a roller coaster of emotions and feelings, and all I wanted to do was bring myself some further pleasure and release. If he didn’t want to help…

I jumped, water sloshing everywhere, when a hand cupped over mine, my eyes flying open. Jared was perched on the side of the tub and I had been completely oblivious to his return. My eyes widened in surprise and I let out a nervous and giddy laugh, starting to pull my hand back, his palm tightening and stopping me. I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face and our eyes remained locked as I moved my fingers, wasting no time in circling my clit. A purr of happiness left my mouth, making me giggle in nervousness, and Jared pressed his hand against mine, coaxing and assisting in my movement.

A wave of intense arousal washed over me, my orgasm licking at me suddenly and quickly, much to my surprise. It had sneaked up quickly, catching me off guard. I just needed a push.

“Just let go.” Jared cooed over me. Not, cum for me, nothing like that. Just those simple words. It was enough to send me right over the edge and more water sloshed everywhere as I came undone.


	13. Chapter 13

I was standing by the bed, Jared taking his time in drying me, the soft towel swiping across my skin leaving a wake of goosebumps. 

“Sit.” I sat down on the edge of the bed and Jared knelt before me, pulling a leg to him and drying it. Leaning back on my arms, I looked down my body at him as he continued to dry the other leg. “Do you have some lotion?”

“In the nightstand.” I jerked my head in the direction, staying put. Not moving until being told to do so seemed like a good idea when it came to Jared. Besides, I was comfortable where I was, holding myself up by my arms, tilting my head back and closing my eyes.

“Ohhh.” Jared sounded surprised and amused. I jerked my head down, my eyes opening and widening in embarrassment. 

Jared stood over me, the largest smile I’d ever seen on his face, my vibrator in his hand.

“What do we have here?”

“That’s not the lotion.” My face felt like the surface of the sun as I tried to laugh it off and deflect from the obvious.

Jared smirked down at me, pointing at me with the tip of the vibrator, his eyes teasing.

“What other secrets do you have, Grace?”

I rolled my eyes and tried to sit up, but Jared stepped very close, pushing me back onto the mattress.

“It was a gag gift.” I lied, glaring up at him, not sure why I was bothering to pretend I didn’t use it. Jared saw right through my bullshit.

“A gag gift?” His eyes were twinkling. “Do you like gag gifts?”

Well, shit. I had walked right into that one. The hand not holding the vibrator reached down, circling around my wrist, and pulled me upright.

“Hmmm?” Jared prompted me, the vibrator dangerously close to my face now. Tearing my gaze away from the toy, I looked up at him, feeling his stare. The twinkle had left, his eyes appearing darker than before, and I followed his tongue as it slowly slid across his lips.

I should have known that my attitude would get me into trouble, not stopping for a second to try and play it cool. Instead, I again did the one thing he couldn’t stand, the previous time just recently ignored during his playful, teasing display. Now he stood over me, his eyes dark and intimidating, having asked me a question that I had yet to answer, one that had started off so playfully, but now seemed like the beginning of something I couldn’t control. 

I rolled my eyes.

Jared’s free hand wrapped around my neck, jerking me close to him, my hands coming up to grab at his hips as I cried out in surprise. Leaning down, bringing his face close to mine, Jared glared into my eyes, holding me captive more so with that than the hand around my throat.

“Open your mouth.” Jared commanded and I did so without hesitation, surprising myself with my quick obedience. 

I opened my mouth, his hand sliding around the skin of my throat, a thumb pushing at my chin to coax my head into tilting back. I wished for a kiss, but he quickly dashed those hopes away.

“I’ve told you before that your attitude is going to get you into trouble.” My mouth was still open and as I started to close it, he traced the tip of the vibrator across my bottom lip. I immediately flinched, but his hand tightened, holding me steady. “I want to see how much you like _my_ gag gift.”

My heart hammered at those words and I didn’t have time to think before he pushed the tip of the toy into my mouth, the taste of the plastic hitting my tongue and feeling foreign. My hands left his hips, blindly groping for purchase on something else, brushing across the front of his jeans and the erection hidden underneath. I gripped his clothed cock with my right hand, very hard, and Jared bucked his hips away from me, keeping the grip on my face, the vibrator slipping deeper into my mouth, almost breaching my throat.

“Hands on the bed!” Jared commanded and I placed them there immediately. He wasn’t playing around, the look in his eyes told me. For a second, I felt scared. He must have seen the fear flicker across my face, because he pulled the vibrator back, letting the tip rest against my full bottom lip.

“Do you want my gag gift, Grace?” His voice was gentler, his eyes softening a bit, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. The tension quickly left my body, relaxing under his gaze, and I couldn’t help but smile and giggle at him. I nodded my head, beating him to it, leaning forward to pull the toy back into my mouth. He looked surprised as I kept my eyes locked with his and I watched them darken with lust. His free hand left my throat, twining into the hair at the nape of my neck, and he wrenched me forward, the toy going deeper. The hand wrapped around the vibrator rested at his crotch, mimicking the real thing, and he held me steady as his hip began to thrust, pushing the toy in and out of my mouth.

Despite the fact that the plastic felt foreign in my mouth, a throbbing intensified between my clasped thighs, my hands digging into the mattress to keep from moving to touch myself. I knew he wouldn’t like it if I moved them, but all I wanted to do was rub my aching center, alleviate some of the burning need for a quick release. 

I had been wandering in my mind, my face giving away my distraction, and Jared thrust deep into my mouth, making me gag in surprise, my eyes shooting up to meet his. My vision blurred a bit as tears welled up and I blinked my sight clear. Jared sneered down at me, arching his eyebrows, and continued thrusting, daring me to look away.

“What are you thinking about?” His voice was deep and gravelly, his arousal apparent. He rocked his hips back, allowing the toy to slide from my mouth, and waited for me to respond. I took in a gulp of air before I answered him, my face beginning to burn before the words even left my mouth. I didn’t hesitate to be honest, knowing he’d get the truth out of me one way or another.

“All I can think about is how much I want to touch myself.” I admitted, the blush deepening.

“Are you not enjoying my gag gift?” His voice borderlined teasing. I opened my mouth to protest, but he tucked the vibrator in his pocket, both of his hands meeting at my shoulders and pushing me back onto the bed. I gasped, bouncing softly on the mattress, and felt his arms hook around my hips, pulling my center to the very edge of the bed. I looked down my body, seeing Jared kneel before me, goosebumps breaking out across my skin as his hands slid down from my hips to my thighs, pushing between them and spreading me open before him. 

The cool air hit my pussy, my thighs wet from my arousal, and I tried to buck away in embarrassment. Jared’s hands slid up from the inside of my thighs, grabbing my waist firmly, and I looked down to meet his gaze.

“If you move again, I’m not going to let you cum.” My eyes flared at him and I gasped in air so quickly I choked on it a bit. Not let me cum? I think not. I threw my head back on the mattress, pinching my eyes closed, willing myself not to move. All I could think about now was cumming and what he was going to do to help me do it. I was not going to fuck this up. I silently scolded myself, daring my attitude to even think about showing its ugly face.

My thoughts were always wandering it seemed, which seemed ridiculous considering the things that were happening around me, and I flinched when I felt breath across the sensitive skin at my slit. Jared’s hands slid down from my waist, over my mound, and down to my pussy, spreading me open. I bit my lip hard, trying to stifle the sound threatening to come out of my mouth, a low whine escaping from me.

“You can make noise.” Jared chuckled at my center and I exhaled loudly, letting the moan I’d pent up inside my chest out into the room. His chuckle had sent an exhale of breath over my exposed core and I felt a rush of pleasure shoot straight down my body. I stilled myself, biting a lip, and waited for him to proceed. Seconds ticked by and he didn’t move. My eyes shot open and I lifted my head to look down at him, meeting his stare. 

“Jared!” I gasped, the sound pleading.

“I’m just looking at your beautiful pussy.” Another breath fell across the sensitive skin, sending a tremble across my body. “Looking at how it drips for me. I can’t wait to taste it.”

“Then fucking do it!” My attitude surfaced, making me cringe as the words hung in the air.

“Not with that attitude.” Jared pulled back and I loudly began to protest.

“No, please!” I begged, sitting up on my elbows. “I’m sorry! Please! I won’t do it again. Please, Jared!”

I genuinely begged him, nothing about what I was saying was playful. He had sat back on his legs, regarding me, listening to me beg and apologize.

“Are you really sorry?” Jared arched his eyebrows at me and I nodded profusely, a hand rising from the bed to reach for him. He nodded and I immediately relaxed, my hand falling back to the mattress as he rocked forward, pushing his way back between my thighs. “I have some rules. Are you ready for them?”

“Yes!” I gasped, watching him as he pushed my legs as far apart as they would go, his gaze trailing up from my center to meet my eyes.

“You have to be a good girl and follow my rules.”

I nodded at him, biting my lip. The anticipation was killing me.

“I want you to lay back and close your eyes.” He stared at me and it took me a few seconds to realize he wanted me to do it right then. I fell back on the bed, my gaze sweeping across the ceiling and waited. “Eyes closed, Grace.”

Oh, shit! I closed them quickly, pinching them shut tightly.

“Good.” Jared’s hands slid up, each of his thumbs spreading me open, and my thighs gently quaked at the sensation. “The next thing I want you to do is not move. Do you think you can do that?”

“I’ll try.” I tried not to whine, but I knew it would be hard.

“I want you to try very hard.” Jared commanded me and I nodded. 

The way he was talking to me, it was all very demanding, and I had almost forgotten this extreme side of him. He’d been so sweet today, knowing I had gone through something devastating, and I felt like he had been testing the waters with me since we’d met, seeing what I would do, how I’d respond to him. This felt like the final test, the two of us about to embark on something I’d never experienced. He was the instructor, I the student, and I wanted very much to pass his test, even if a small part of my being knew I’d have a hard time and want to go against his requests. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my hammering heart, and waited for him to continue.

“Lastly, and this one is very important, Grace, I don’t want you to cum until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

I almost laughed, a smile erupting on my face.

“Is something funny?” I was shaking my head before he got the question out. 

“No, sir.” I answered, pursing my lips and wiping the smile from my face.

“I like that.” Jared rumbled. “I like it when you call me sir. New rule, Grace. I want you to call me sir whenever you answer me and only answer me when I ask you something. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear.” I responded. Silence. Oh, fuck! “I’m sorry, yes, sir!”

I was calling him sir now? When did that happen and why did I feel all warm and comfortable having him tell me what to do? I wasn’t the same girl I was just a couple days ago, the man kneeling between my legs having opened a side to myself I’d never thought existed. I was giving him the reins, and I was along for the ride, seeing where it would take me.

His thumbs spread me further and Jared exhaled, his hot breath washing over my pussy. My muscles tensed, my closed eyes seeing nothing and feeling everything. His tongue flicked against my clit, pulling back quickly, and I flinched involuntarily, biting my lip hard to keep from protesting out loud. He was testing me and I had almost failed. I waited, almost about to beg, when his tongue, flat and wide, slid from my entrance all the way up to the hood of nerves. I couldn’t stop the growling moan that came from my mouth and my fingers grabbed at the mattress, my body tensing as every single nerve ending came to life from the stroke of his tongue. He repeated the action again, lapping at me, and a jolt of pleasure shot up my body, my nipples pebbling in response. I desperately wanted to say his name.

“You taste so fucking good, Grace.” His voice hummed against my pussy and I took in a shuddering breath. This was going to be too hard. I felt like I could cum at any second and there was no way for me to tell him. What would he do if I spoke? “Don’t even think about it.”

I’m not sure if he knew I was about to speak or that I was so close to my climax that a light breeze would send me over the edge, but I felt him pull back, a whine of disappointment leaving my mouth. 

A buzzing sound coming to life almost made me jump out of my skin.

**The vibrator!!**

If he touched me with it, I’d surely cum.

“Jared!” His name burst from my mouth. 

“Quiet!” He barked, the sound of the vibrator continuing. I tried to calm myself, my nails digging into the bed, my legs tense. I shook my head, trying to give him a signal. I tried to prepare myself…

The tip of the vibrator teased my entrance and I gasped, bucking down at it. I sobbed loudly as Jared pulled back, his hand coming down to deliver a stinging slap to my mound, pain and pleasure shooting up my body. I quaked, biting my lip so hard that I tasted blood, my eyes pinched shut, and willed myself not to move. I wanted to scream in frustration and a real scream came from my mouth as the vibrator pushed into me, the toy sending waves of pleasure radiating out from my core. 

I was at the edge, feeling like a thread was the only thing keeping me from pitching over into the abyss. I wanted to beg for mercy, but kept to the rules, my pleas loudly bouncing around the inside of my head. 

“Grace, I want you to count. You’re going to count to ten. Do you understand?”

“Yyyess, sirr!” I moaned loudly. Every inch of my skin felt electrified.

“Begin counting, Grace.” He pushed the vibrator inside me, deeper than before, a gasping hiccup coming from my mouth.

“One!” The word stumbled out of my mouth. I realized what he was doing and I felt overwhelmed, not certain I could make it to ten. He pulled back, pushing inside me again, the tip brushing over my G-spot. I flinched and continued, crying out the next number.

“Twooo!” He repeated the action again, having me close to tears. “Three!”

I felt his mouth at the apex of my thigh, teeth grazing over my mound, biting into the tender flesh just as he pushed into me again.

“Fooour…” We weren’t even halfway there and I was feeling delirious, willing to do anything to cum right then. I didn’t have time to think any further, the next thrust of the toy filling me, his mouth drifting down, his puckered lips blowing air over my engorged clit. 

“Fuckkk…Five!” He thrust the toy into me deeply, pumping it shallowly for several strokes. “Six..Sevenn..Eight!”

Just two more to go. I could almost taste the victory. I had actually made it this far and I refused to fuck it up now. I prepared myself for the finale. He pulled the toy out of me completely, teasing my entrance, then pushed it back inside me.

“Nine!” I was so close.

He angled up the vibrator, pushing it against the trigger spot inside me and I saw a burst of light behind my eyes as I pinched them so hard it made them ache.

“Goddamn it! Ten! Ten! Ten!” I screamed, the first waves of my orgasm crashing towards me.

“Come on, baby! Cum for me, Grace!” He held the vibrator against the spot inside me, his mouth latching down on my clit and sucking sharply.

I came. Hard. I tumbled into my orgasm without control, my hips pushing up into his face, rubbing the vibrator against me in the process. His rules flew right out the window. I was crying his name, my body bowing and trembling against him as I felt a rush of liquid pour from me, startling me briefly before another intense wave of pleasure carried me away. 

I collapsed back on the bed, gasping in air, my throat parched, my eyes still closed. Jared had released me and I gasped, flinching as he pulled the vibrator from my pussy, tossing it onto the bed next to us. I felt his hands circling my wrists and he pulled me upright, my eyes remaining closed as I gasped and floated down from my pleasure. I heard the rustle of fabric and a zipper.

“Open your eyes.”

I opened them, Jared’s cock bobbing in front of me. I exhaled, a hand coming up to cover my mouth, and I looked up at him. His mouth was moist and he tore the hand from my mouth, leaning down to press his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him and moaned openly into his mouth. Breaking from the kiss, he palmed his cock, holding it out before me, watching me. I reached for it and he rocked back away from me. What the hell? I reached again and he shook his head at me. It finally dawned on me. He wanted me to ask for permission. I immediately blushed, the reaction hidden from the color already on my face from my recent release. 

“Can I please touch you?” I kept my question simple. Jared gave me a look and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think you can ask better than that, Grace.” I took a deep breath.

“Can..can I suck your cock?” The words had never fallen from my lips and it felt strange. I almost giggled in embarrassment, but held it back, waiting for him to respond. He arched an eyebrow. Oh shit, I kept forgetting. “Can I suck your cock, sir?”

His smile was dazzling, a hand coming up to caress my cheek as he guided himself to my lips. The tip of him was moist, precum dripping from the end, and I puckered my lips against his head, kissing away the moisture. A burst of his taste entered my mouth and I swear my mouth began to water. I’d had a man in my mouth before and I never responded like this, the taste always unappealing and appalling. Jared was different. I craved the taste of him across my tongue, and I lunged forward, taking him into my mouth, not waiting for him to tell me what to do. He grunted over me and allowed me to continue, my head beginning to bob. 

His cock was thick, veins standing out against the skin, and I laved my tongue over them. Jared hissed over me, the hand on my cheek moving back to tangle in my hair, taking control and moving my head up and down on him. His tip bumped at the back of my throat and I pulled back, pushing against his hand, a sound of protest coming garbled from my mouth.

“Relax, Grace.” Jared growled over me, his hand tightening in my hair, pushing me back down his length. I braced myself, my eyes pinching shut, and felt him breach my throat. I couldn’t stop the gag as Jared thrust into my mouth rapidly for several strokes. then pulled himself from my mouth with an audible pop. I gasped and sobbed out loudly, strings of spit connecting me to him. He pushed at my head, pushing his cock into my mouth again, not giving me much time to recover. My eyes screwed shut again and I brought my hands up to grasp at his hips as he seated himself completely, my face buried against his pelvis. I slapped my hands at his stomach and Jared pulled back, his cock falling out of my mouth. The hand in my hair brought me to my feet with a gasp and his mouth crashed down on mine, distracting me from the pain at my scalp. The kiss ended much sooner than I’d hoped and he was pulling me across the bedroom on my unsteady feet, stopping me before my vanity, a large mirror showing us as we staggered to a stop before it.

“Hands flat on the surface.” I obeyed him quickly, hands slapping against the wood, knocking trinkets and make-up around. Jared’s hand met at my waist and he pushed me forward, his hips pushing into mine. I watched him in the reflection of the mirror as he palmed his cock and pressed it against me. I rocked forward, pushing up on my tiptoes as he thrust into me, crying out and almost collapsing against the vanity. A hand gathered my hair and pulled sharply, arching me back, and he held me in place as he began to fuck me.

The frantic sound of us filled the room, skin on skin, and I felt myself spiraling towards another climax. If he kept fucking me the way he was, there would be no counting, no rules. I wasn’t even sure if they applied anymore and I didn’t think I could form a single word, let alone an entire sentence. Instead, I decided to go for what I wanted, deal with the consequences later. I met Jared’s gaze in the mirror, everything I needed to say plastered across my face.

Jared nodded at me.

I let go, my legs almost buckling, and Jared pushed forward, shoving me onto the vanity, my face against the mirror. I came again, clamping around him tightly, crying out as he continued plunging into me, his thrusts becoming jagged and erratic. I sobbed loudly and Jared growled just as loudly, collapsing against my back, pinning me down. I felt his cum filling me, and I pushed back against him, his hips flinching against me as small tremors of my own orgasm still resonated from my core, my breath fogging the glass. 

  



	14. Chapter 14

Jared pulled away from me with a gasp, and it took me a minute to stand, my arms weak and feeling like rubber. My legs matched my arms and I kept all my weight on the vanity, breathing heavily, trying to float back down to reality.

When I felt Jared’s cum dripping from me, I crashed back down to earth, pushing up on my elbows and looking over my shoulder. He stood behind me, breathing heavily, his eyes glued to my backside.

“I’m sorry.” His voice came out winded and he stepped closer to me, a hand stroking my ass. “I got carried away.”

His other hand settled on my ass and he spread me open, moaning. I couldn’t see what he could see, but I could tell by way he responded that it must be a sight.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.” My voice was quiet and dark thoughts loomed. His body came close, almost draping over me again, his breath falling on my back. I flinched as a hand left my backside and slid up between my thighs, gathering up the cum that had dripped there, and brought it back to my center.

I was still sensitive and tried to flinch away from him, not having anywhere to go. He pinned me to the vanity, a finger swirling the moisture into my folds before easing a finger inside me.

“Jared!” I gasped, pushing back on his hand, my brain foggy with arousal.

“Grace!” A voice spoke nearby loudly, but it took me a second to realize it wasn’t Jared’s, a loud banging following the sound.

I suddenly found my strength, pushing upright, falling back into Jared, his hand still buried at my center. Jared wrapped his other arm around my stomach, holding me against him. I gasped, my addled brain finally putting the pieces together.

It was Michael.

There was another knock at the door and Jared steered me towards it, propelling me forward on my shaky legs. One of my hands slapped on the wood of the door, the other on the door frame.

“Yes! Yes, I’m coming!” My voice sounded shrill and I flinched as Jared pushed another finger inside me.

“Open the door, Grace.” Jared growled at my ear. Was he out of his fucking mind?

A shaking hand fell on the door knob as I could hear Michael shuffling on the other side. Thankfully the door opened inward, so I was able to open it just a bit, enough to lean over and peer out.

“Sorry, Michael, I’m not dressed.” My face felt like it was on fire and I wanted to sink into the floor when Jared settled his head on my shoulder, bringing himself into view, giving Michael a wink.

Michael looked like he would have rather been jettisoned into space than be standing there and cleared his throat, a deep blush rising on his face.

“I’m sorry to bother you two…”

Jared started rocking his fingers in and out of me, a loud squelching sound interrupting my poor assistant. I almost choked on my own tongue I inhaled so sharply, my eyes widening.

“ThereareabunchofpeopleoutsidelookingforyouItoldthemIwouldcomeandgetyou.” Michael spoke so quickly that the words came out in a jumble. Without another word, he stumbled off. I slammed the door shut, collapsing against the wood, unable to form words for a moment, my heart hammering.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I finally managed to spit out.

Jared’s fingers were still buried deep inside me and I pushed back against him, finally starting to get angry.

“You didn’t think that was fun?” His voice was teasing and he nuzzled at my neck, coming up to tug at my earlobe with his teeth. I couldn’t stop the giggle that erupted from me and I tried to pull away from him, hiccuping with a cry as he added a third finger.

“Jared.” I whined his name and he pushed me back into the door, my cheek flat on the wood.

“For the rest of today, tomorrow even, I want you to remember that I was here.” His fingers pushed deep and I gasped and winced at the same time. A shiver passed over me and I throbbed around his fingers. I couldn’t believe I was already tumbling towards another release.

Everything about this entire day was almost too much to handle or wrap my mind around. With a thrust of his hand, Jared brought me back to reality and he jerked me back into him roughly, jostling me.

“Are you going to remember this, Grace?” Jared’s voice sounded strained and I suddenly couldn’t find mine. With another thrust of his hand the words tumbled out of my lips.

“Yes! Yes, Jared!” I came. I don’t know how it happened, I was so inexperienced with things that were happening to my body. It was a different type of release, my clit not involved, certainly not as strong, but it hit me hard nonetheless, my legs quaking and immediately collapsing.

Jared let me fall, sliding down the door with me. I cried out as he removed his fingers, leaving me trembling and letting me fall back against his chest. I was exhausted, spent, feeling every bit of fucked, and I remembered suddenly that there were people outside.

“I have to get up.” I whined. Jared’s other arm joined the one that was wrapped around my torso, his soaked hand stroking the skin of my lower abdomen, leaving trails of moisture with his fingertips.

As the minutes ticked by and our breathing began to slow and match, I started to get drowsy. My eyes got heavy and just as they were about to close I heard a voice nearby, not in the room, not in the house, but outside the window of my bedroom. I bolted upright, startling Jared who had also been lazily dozing.

“What?”

“Jared, I think there’s someone outside the window.” I struggled to stand up, my legs still not sturdy and fell back against him. Pushing me forward into a sitting position, he stood up, reaching down to help me off the floor. Grabbing a robe from a nearby closet, I wrapped it around myself before creeping over to the window.

Pulling down on the blind, I peeked outside, gasping when I saw a man walking around the side yard, going around the corner and disappearing from sight.

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know!” I released the blind and wheeled towards Jared. “Maybe it’s one of the people here to see me.”

“Let’s get cleaned up and dressed and see what’s going on.” Jared motioned at me to follow him into the bathroom.

It took about ten minutes for us get cleaned up and dressed and Jared was behind me as I pushed open the screen door, walking out onto the porch. I flinched back as I was blinded by flashing lights, my hands coming up to shield my eyes. As the flashes ended, the questions began.

“What’s your name?” Asked the man that had been wandering around near my bedroom.

“What’s your fucking name?!?” I snapped back, anger clouding over my face. Taking a step towards him, I felt Jared’s hand circle my arm, holding me back.

“Jared! Jared!” They began to yell his name, rushing forward and I stumbled back into him. What in the fuck was going on? Jared pulled me behind him, stepping forward to block me from the group of people, several flashes washing over us.

“Guys…” Jared started, interrupted by several jumbled, incoherent questions. “Everyone!”

He barked that last word and the group settled back a bit, cameras pointed at us.

“You know that you’re trespassing.” Jared acted different when he was addressing the group. He didn’t falter and commanded their attention, almost like a parent scolding a child. “I would expect better from you Thomas.”

Did he just address one of the men in the group by name? I was overwhelmed and confused by what was going on, and it took me entirely too long to piece it together.

Of fucking course. They were paparazzi. The anger really kicked in at the realization.

“Get off my property!” I lunged over Jared’s shoulder, snarling at the group.

I was blinded by a flash as they captured my angry moment. I gasped as Jared wheeled towards me, stepping close and bringing his mouth close to my ear.

“Calm the fuck down. Right. Now.” I flinched back from his command and bit my tongue, taking a step back from him. Giving me a stern look, Jared’s face cleared before he turned back to the group. “Now, if you guys would like to meet me at the end of the property, I’ll be glad to answer your questions as best as I can. Otherwise, you know you’re on private property, and I can’t promise the police won’t be called.”

I don’t need the police. Wheeling away from the chaos, I stalked into the house, opening a nearby coat closet and digging around for a minute before pulling an aluminum bat out. Turning back, I ran smack into Jared, his hand closing around the fat part of the bat, pushing me back until I ran into a wall.

“What are you doing?” His face came close to mine, his eyes burning into mine.

“Going out there to take care of those assholes!”

“I’ve already taken care of those assholes.” Jared jerked the bat out of my hand, disarming me easily. It made me even angrier.

“Why are they here, Jared?” I pushed forward, but he was like a wall of muscle, corralling me back against the wood paneling.

“They’re like sharks. They can sense people like me from miles away, like blood in the water.” He let the bat hit the floor with a bang and I flinched. I had forgotten that Jared was a celebrity. Paps liked to buzz around famous people like flies. I should have at least suspected it might be an issue. But then again, I never expected to be where I was right now. Life had been so much easier just a couple days ago.

“I don’t need them making a stink over this, Jared! The local judge isn’t going to take kindly to the fact that Lobo is a wild animal to begin with and something like this could cause problems and get him ki…”

I had to swallow back a sob before I could finish the sentence. Jared’s hand came up to my face, but I lashed out at him, pushing him back from me. He allowed me to slip away from him and stalk into the kitchen. He followed me, watching me as I snatched my keys, wallet, and cellphone from its place on the small table.

“Where are you going?”

“Far from here.” My answer was short and Jared chased me outside as I rushed from the house. Thankfully the crowd of people had dispersed and Jared was the only one hounding me as I ran to my truck.

“Talk to me, Grace!” Jared protested, his hand gripping the heavy door of my truck as I climbed inside.

“The only person I want to talk to right now is Jack.” I snapped, jerking the door out of his grasp and slamming it. My window was down and Jared leaned inside as I started the truck.

“Jack?” Jared gave me a look, the truck roaring to life. I put the vehicle in reverse and threw Jared a withering look, telling him silently to back away.

“Jack Daniels.” I deadpanned and Jared stepped back from the truck, allowing me to safely pull away.

I could see him in my rear view mirror, my truck kicking up some dust as I gunned it down my driveway. Going around the turn, I left him behind, relaxing a bit, finally allowing myself to break down. As my face crumbled and tears began to stream down my face, I neared the end of the driveway, coming up on the group of paps.

Their cameras flashed as I pulled out onto the road, trying to drive and block my face at the same time. I gunned the truck, squealing on the pavement of the main road, and left them behind as quickly as I could.


	15. Chapter 15

“Grace!” I was greeted as I walked into the local watering hole. My father had been a frequent visitor and I had spent many late nights coming to peel him off the bar and drag him home. Most of the same people from those nights were still perched by the bar, familiar and greeting me warmly.

I smiled at everyone, giving a small wave, and perched myself at the end of the bar by myself. Eddie, the long time bartender, the man who had me on speed dial for many years, ambled down to greet me, his calloused hand grabbing mine.

“What’s wrong, Grace?” I wasn’t sure if it was my puffy face that gave me away or the fact that I had never before stepped foot in the bar unless it was to retrieve my drunk father. I was willing to wager it was a little bit of both.

“I fucked up, Eddie.” I gave him a brief description of the recent events, his eyes falling to my bandaged arm. I left the part out of having started a relationship with a famous actor, not that Eddie would know or care, but I sidestepped it nonetheless. As I finished my story, Eddie placed a tumbler in front of me, pulling a bottle from the shelf behind him.

“This one is on me.” He poured a double of whiskey, patted my hand, and left the bottle on the counter in front of me, moving away to serve the other patrons.

The whiskey burned as it went down my throat and I winced, not hesitating before drinking the rest of it down. Taking the bottle, I poured myself another double and drank it before I could think too much. My cell buzzed on the counter and I looked over to see that Jared was calling. Rejecting the call, I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, taking a big gulp. My body was pleasantly warm and I could already feel the rush of alcohol as it soaked into every corner of my body, relaxing me and making me feel fuzzy. My phone chimed, this time from a text message.

**Where are you?**

Picking up my phone, I typed out a quick response.

**I told you, I’m with Jack.**

It didn’t take him long to respond.

**Tell me where you are and I’ll come and join you two.**

I snorted, tossing my phone down on the counter, not bothering to respond. Taking the last sip of my drink, I filled it again, throwing a side glance at my phone as it chimed again. I could see his response in the notification on the lockscreen.

**I’m not going to ask again.**

I snorted again, turning the phone over, covering the screen. He didn’t know where I was and even if he did come searching for me, I figured it would take him long enough to give me time to get thoroughly trashed. I kept drinking, ignoring everything but the feeling of the strong liquor as it coursed through my veins and the sound of Kid Rock on the nearby radio.

~~~

I almost couldn’t sit up. Eddie had returned and commandeered the bottle of whiskey from me, giving me something a little less strong to sip on, not having the heart to cut me off completely. He always had that problem, never wanting to say no, letting my father get so drunk he’d have to help me get him to my car. After all these years, he was still the same guy. He needed to learn to say no more often.

I didn’t hear the door open and barely looked up when someone slid onto the stool next to me.

“What can I get for you?” Eddie had ambled up, making me perk up and I finally looked over at the person he was addressing.

“A water, please.” Jared smiled at Eddie, then stopped him as he turned to retrieve the water. “And this little lady’s tab, please.”

Eddie looked over at me, a faint smile crossing his face, and nodded at Jared. I had lifted my head for as long as I could and let it fall back onto the bar, closing my eyes to Jared. I could feel him draw close and his breath fell across my ear.

“You’re thoroughly shit faced, you naughty girl.” I jerked my head, nodding, then giggled uncontrollably.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” I slurred back at him, showing my teeth as I smiled at him.

Eddie walked back up with the water and the bill, placing both in front of Jared.

“I’ll come back in a minute.” And Eddie walked off again, leaving us alone.

“Did you really have to drink $60 worth of Jack Daniels?” His voice was teasing, but when I opened my eyes to meet his gaze, it was anything but playful. His eyes were angry.

“I’ll owe you.” I rolled my eyes at him, sitting up abruptly, almost pitching back off the stool. Jared’s arm shot out and caught me, hauling me forward until the bar top edge dug into my stomach.

“Don’t worry, you’ll pay for it later.” His tone was loaded and I wasn’t certain it was in reference to the killer hangover I was certain to have or something else.

Keeping one arm protectively wrapped around me, Jared pulled his wallet out of his pocket, using his one hand to pull out a hundred dollar bill. Placing it on the bill, he motioned at Eddie. The old bartender made his way over, gathering up the bill and cash.

“Keep the change.” I heard Jared tell him and Eddie nodded, thanking Jared before walking off.

Eyes were on us from all around the bar. Did they recognize him? Were they curious because I was Wally’s daughter and it was unsettling to see me sitting where my father had once resided for so many nights? I wasn’t sure, but I started to get paranoid, feeling like I was being dissected.

Sitting upright, I pinched my eyes shut, willing myself to pull my shit together, just enough for me to walk from the bar.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to leave. Right now.”

“Let me help you…” Jared started, but I shoved his arm away, practically falling from the stool. I managed to stay on my feet, stumbling a bit as I rushed towards the exit. I suddenly felt very hot, not enough air in the room, and couldn’t wait to feel fresh air on my face.

I erupted outside, surprised to see that the sun was setting, the parking lot covered in shadow. I made it over to my truck, my hand patting my pocket for my keys.

“Looking for these?” I wheeled around, losing my balance and falling back against the door of my truck. He dangled my keys in front of my face and I lunged for them, Jared jerking them out of my grasp, shoving them back in his pocket. “You’re not driving. I’m here to take you home.”

“I don’t want to go home.” I took in a shaking breath, suddenly feeling a lot less drunk and a lot more sad. Jared studied me for a moment before responding.

“Where do you want to go?”

“I have the perfect place.”

~~~

Jared drove, his Yukon maneuvering up the dirt road with ease, the landscape splashed with red and orange as the day evaporated into dusk.

“Right up ahead.” I instructed from the passenger seat.

The road came to a dead end, a wooden fence with a sign warning of a drop off. Jared pulled up to the barrier, killing the engine. The sun was setting, our view directly to the west, front row seats to the event. The dying rays of light licked at the desert landscape, painting it in a beautiful array of colors. It was my favorite place in the world. I had spent a lot time here, especially after my mother had died.

“What are you thinking about?” Jared asked me, seeing the look that had flickered across my face.

He was so goddamn perceptive about things. It was unsettling.

“Nothing.” I lied, my eyes not leaving the sun as it dipped below the horizon.

The interior light turned on as Jared opened his door.

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” The door shut after him as he jumped out and I heard the back hatch of the SUV open. I didn’t bother to turn to see what he was doing, keeping my gaze on the horizon. Several minutes passed before Jared jumped back into the driver’s seat, turning the vehicle on.

“What are you doing?” I didn’t want to leave yet.

“I’m turning around. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

He turned the Yukon around, bringing the back end up to the barrier, and killed the engine again. Jumping out, Jared came over to the passenger door and opened it, holding his hand out to me. I took it without question, allowing him to help me around the SUV.

He had put the back seats down, converting it into a makeshift bed, sleeping bags spread out.

“After you.” He helped me over the tailgate and I crawled inside, turning to fall onto my back. Jared joined me, sliding up beside me, and his arms pulled me to him.

I settled against his chest, my gaze going back to the sunset, most of the ball of fire gone behind the horizon.

“I was thinking about my Mom.” I admitted. I could hear Jared’s heart as it steadily beat within his chest. He didn’t say a word, so I continued. “She died when I was 25, ten years ago. Ovarian cancer. My father took it really hard. I don’t remember a day after her death when he wasn’t drunk. Almost every night I had to go and retrieve him from that bar. He finally had enough, moving away abruptly one weekend, the last I heard he’s living up in Yellowstone, giving tours.”

Why was I telling him all of this? Why did I want to tell him everything? I wasn’t done.

“Several years later I found out that I had the genetic marker for ovarian cancer, the same thing that killed my mother right before her 46th birthday. I was advised by my doctor to act quickly. I was so overwhelmed by the news and I couldn’t believe that I was being told I should have a full hysterectomy at the age of 29. But that’s what I did.”

Jared’s arm tightened around me and I snuggled deeper into his chest.

“That’s why I wasn’t worried earlier. I can’t have children.”

“Grace,” Jared said my name softly. “Look at me.”

I looked up at him, his chin settled on his chest as he looked down at me.

“Thank you for telling me. I’m so sorry about your mother. About your father. About everything.”

I nodded and settled back down, my ear flat on his chest, seeking out his heartbeat. It was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep.

~~~

A hawk woke me up, the sun just barely beginning to rise. I jolted awake, confused about where I was, feeling someone next to me, my surroundings strange. Then I remembered. We must have slept the entire night in the back of the Yukon.

Jared stirred, letting out a deep moan, and then settled back into his slumber. He was on his back next to me, his face relaxed and angelic, one hand under his head, the other draped across his stomach. I watched him sleep for several minutes, uneasiness beginning to creep into me, something nagging at the back of my mind. Eventually, I remembered.

**Lobo.**

I glanced around, spotting my shoes by the tailgate, and sat up as gently as I could, reaching for them as I tried not to wake Jared. My cellphone was at the front of the Yukon, nestled somewhere in the console, and I just wanted to make a quick call to ease my mind.

Fingers closed around a shoestring, and I inched forward on my ass until my hands closed around the tennis shoes. I gathered them up, looking over my shoulder to see if Jared was still asleep, relieved when he was. As quickly as I could, I slipped the shoes on each of my feet, lowering my legs over the tailgate, my arms bracing to ease down onto the ground quietly.

I jumped when an arm wrapped around my stomach, hauling me back roughly. Jared, his beard scratchy at my jaw, growled into my ear, pulling me back into the Yukon.

“And where do you think you’re going?” His words sent a shiver down my body, ending with a dull ache at my clit. I tried to ignore the throb, my hands coming up to grasp at his forearm as a protest formed on my lips.

“I was going to make a call. I didn’t want to wake you.” His arm tightened and I was suddenly on my back, Jared leaning over me.

“You’re not going anywhere.” I could barely make out his features, but I could hear the tone in his voice, and it immediately made my thighs tense in response. Jared felt it, the arm not wrapped around me shifting down to slide up the side of my thigh. I tensed further, not certain I wanted to giggle or moan, his hand creating a dueling sensation at my skin.

“Jared…” Despite my best efforts it came out as a moan and the hand at my thigh slid, dipping down between my clasped legs, parting me with very little effort. He took the opportunity, shifting over and settling between my thighs, promptly putting any escape out of the question. It happened fast and I couldn’t hide the gasp when he placed his weight on me, my hips naturally angling to accommodate him, settling his unquestionably hard cock right against the seam of my shorts.

“Yes, baby?” His hips rolled as he finished speaking and I hiccuped as I attempted to muster up a response.

I couldn’t find the words, my hands coming down to touch him, wanting to show him instead. With a growl, his arm jerking out from under me, both of his hands grappled with mine, forcing them above my head. I opened my mouth to protest, and he shut me up abruptly, his mouth covering mine in the deepest kiss I had ever received. It was so deep, I panicked, feeling like he was sucking the air directly from my body, my legs locking around his waist. Jared kept it up, only pulling back enough to settle my nerves, my attention suddenly distracted as he thrust up against me, pushing his clothed cock against my mound. I flinched, my hips rolling to meet his movement, and I barely felt one of his hands leaving mine to dive between us. Only when he’d managed to unbutton my shorts did I notice, the waistband growing loose as he slid the zipper down. I took a deep breath, watching him examine me, poised for something, and then he was pushing away and upright. Hands curled around the heel of each foot, popping my shoes off, his nails leaving red marks on my legs as he scratched his way up to my shorts, tearing them off of me and tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. My legs attempted to close again, the cool morning air bringing my attention to the panel of cloth between my legs with its undeniable wet spot. Jared stopped me in my tracks, giving the inside of my thigh a brisk slap in retaliation, making me groan in protest, but comply. My groan turned into a grunt as he practically dove onto me, my legs curling around him in a reflex, and he gave a mischievous smile down at me.

My eyes had adjusted to the light in the back of the Yukon, and I met his eyes, finding them dark and stormy. At the same time his fingers turned, pushing under the hem of my panties, and I cried out as his hand cupped my pussy, finger tips pushing my lips apart. I could feel how wet I was as he spread me, a hot blush rushing across my body, and I yelped as two fingers joined and pushed inside me.

“Fuck.” Jared growled out a response, the sound I had made escalating as he scissored his fingers, a burning stretch making me whimper. Every inch of my skin responded to him, nipples tightening, goosebumps covering, and I mewled beneath him as his fingers created a rhythm inside my pussy.

The back of the truck was quiet except for our loud breathing and the rustling of clothes as Jared rocked against me. Heavy breath turned to whimpers and then to incoherent begging as his hand increased, creating a delicious, wet sound that made my skin turn to fire. I rolled my head away, trying to hide, but Jared stopped me, making me yelp in surprise as he tore his fingers from me and out of my panties. I opened my mouth to protest and his fingers stopped me, the musky scent of my pussy invading my nose before he introduced it to my mouth. I was aroused and moreso embarrassed at the amount of moisture on his fingers, my eyes closing as I began to suckle without being told.

“Look at me!” His command caused my eyes to fly open and I met his gaze just as he pressed his fingers deeper into my mouth, my body tensing as my throat constricted in response. Jared pulled his fingers back along my tongue, eliciting a loud gag, and I practically sobbed as they completely left my mouth and his hand opened to circle my throat.

“Jared…” His grip increased until I felt light headed, my lips opening to let out a gasp. His mouth covered mine, interrupting the sound, and he held me in place as his tongue explored my mouth. I was delirious with need, squirming beneath him, my hands fighting his above my head. I felt a sound of protest bubbling out as he ended the kiss, sucking gently at my bottom lip, and pulled back enough to stare down into my face.

“So eager.” And his hands moved, leaving my throat and my wrists, coming down to help him back onto his calves. I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with an open handed slap to my mound, my hips trying to buck away as I opened my mouth to squeal.

“Goddamn it, Jared!” I tried to pinwheel my legs, curl my tender and swollen pussy away from his hand, but it only gave him access to my ass. His hand came down, delivering a burning slap across an exposed cheek, and I wailed, trying to sit up and pull away. Jared stopped me abruptly, hands closing around my kicking legs, his vice grip around my ankles, and he dragged me onto my back, his strength surprising me.

His hard body pressed into mine, his hot breath falling across my ear as he came close.

“I love when you’re wild, Grace.” There was gravel in his voice and my body tensed, but in overwhelming arousal, my legs already around him again. My arms followed, one hand grasping his shoulder, the other sliding up into his hair. All I could smell was his scent surrounding me and the protesting inside me began to settle.

“Break me in.” The words surprised me and Jared pulled back from my throat, his brow coming together. I said nothing else, unable to under his smoldering gaze, and I just trembled beneath him, waiting for his next move.

He continued by kissing me quickly on the lips, a hand at my cheek, and then he was gone. The hand moved down my throat, his head jerking down to watch the descent, and he smoothed over my twisted shirt, pulling it up to reveal my belly. His palm pressed into the skin, finding my breath hard and quick, and he continued to my panties, my hips shifting in anticipation. Fingers pressed into the thin fabric, gliding over my mound, and I flinched as he grazed my covered clit as he passed, curling under the edge and tugging the panties to the side. He growled, my sharp intake of breath following, and he hooked the soaked fabric around my puffy lips, leaving it to bring his hand to the zipper of his pants.

The sound was excruciatingly loud, his hand disappearing inside, and I felt my hips lift involuntarily as he pulled his cock free. His name tumbled from my mouth and a lewd sound followed as he slapped himself against my exposed pussy, doing it again before sliding his entire length along my slit. As his head nudged my clit, I twitched and a full body shiver passed over me in a response. He did it again, this time the shiver in my thighs as a dull throb resonated from my core.

I desperately needed him inside me, this monster he’d created in the last 48 hours rearing her ugly head and demanding what only he could give me. I grit my teeth as my hand shot down between us, wrapping around his cock, and with a hard tug gained his attention. His eyes left my center and darted up to meet mine, the rising sun reaching through the front of the Yukon and suddenly basking him in dazzling light.

“Fuck me. Please, Jared…” I gasped as he forced my hand from his cock, the heavy flesh falling against my lips as he lunged over me and pinned my arms above my head again. His mouth was on mine, kissing me deeply again, his tongue swirling around haphazardly and distracting me from everything. His cock, slick and heavy, pulled back until a hand left my wrist and guided it home, a scream muffled in his mouth as he slammed into me, not stopping until his hips met mine.


	16. Chapter 16

We were locked together, my arms straining above me, my head snapping back as he reached the limit of my body, nudging against swollen and tender flesh. I yelped as he pulled back slightly, only to slam home again, and whimpered his name against his lips as he came close.

“Jared… Please…” His eyes were hooded, strands of his long hair breaking loose, and he lurched over me, pulling his entire cock from me until just the tip remained inside, only to thrust violently back into my body. I screamed, legs locking around him, my arms fighting against his grip, and I felt the first tear as it poured from the corner of my eye, cutting a quick, hot path down my temple and into my hair.

Jared grunted, watching it happen, and as another sob erupted from my mouth, he claimed it, dipping his tongue inside. I latched onto it, trying to find comfort, and his hips began to roll, a whining lost in his mouth at the burn and stretch of his efforts.

Every time he’d been inside me was different, my body still not used to him, and he claimed me without mercy regardless, the crude sound of his flesh against mine filling the back of the Yukon. My cries were lost in his mouth, swallowed up, and he created a vicious, hard rhythm, breaking me in as I’d requested, my body merely a vessel for him to use.

I took it, had no choice, and with a slight shift of his hips, everything changed. He allowed me to move, my hips angling up to take each thrust, my pussy accepting him eagerly. His mouth was still on mine, his tongue swirling against my own eager muscle, and I groaned openly, my hips rolling and snapping into his in unison to the rhythm he’d created.

The day was beginning, bursting into life, and I began to feel the rays of sun that ventured into the back of the Yukon, basking us in a warm glow that only ignited and fueled the heat we were creating together. My skin turned to dew as I tried to keep up with his stamina, the effects of my drinking the previous night finally catching up with me. He broke the kiss, sensing my exhaustion, and with a whimper of sound, wrenched himself from me, leaving me shivering and empty. I opened my mouth to protest, watching as he crawled back from me, and yelped loudly as a hand circled my ankle and jerked me towards the tailgate. My vision spun with his actions as he grappled me around, placing my head at the back entrance to the Yukon. I was on my back, arms reaching out for him, and I let out another sound of surprise as Jared ignored my hands, instead grabbing me by the hips and flipping me onto my stomach. My legs bent, preparing to move up onto all fours, but he stopped me, slapping my ass so hard that I collapsed back down, grunting as his weight pinned me, a hand coming up to bury into my hair. He pulled tightly at the crown of my head, his beard tickling at my cheek and ear as he lurched close.

“Just relax. You’re not going anywhere.” His voice was gruff, his breath hot on my cheek, and I felt him shift, the feel of his cock slipping between my thighs making me push my hips back into him. The hand at my hair tightened, making me wince, and I tried to wiggle forward from him. “What did I just say?” 

The hand at my head pressed firmly, forcibly guiding my cheek to the blanket, his other hand reaching between us to grip his cock.

“Even when you’re trying to give yourself over, you fight me.” I opened my mouth to protest, feeling a rush of annoyance come over me, but Jared interrupted, thrusting into me without warning. The angle was different, my thighs pressed together and creating an incredible tightness that he had to breach with vigor. He didn’t stop until he was buried deep, pulling back to look between us, watching as he began to thrust. I couldn’t stop the sound that came from me, his grip on my head increasing as he pressed and fucked me into the hard surface. My hands were useless, gripping at the edge of the tailgate, and I felt a rush of pleasure as Jared’s free hand circled my hips, meeting at the front to cup me and hold me against him. Long, thin fingers sought me out, spreading me open until the tips could swirl and manipulate me.

“Jared!” I was dangerously close, not expecting his touch to push me so hard, and I tried to warn him, wriggling until the burn at my scalp was almost unbearable.

“I know..” His voice was strained, the fingers giving one final tug at my hair before releasing me, the hand at my scalp sliding down the nape of my neck and curling around to close around my throat. My pulse was hammering, apparent beneath the fingers of both of his hands. Increased pressure at both left me gasping, eyes rolling back as a rush of dizziness washed over me, a mind numbing pleasure threatening to take over. His hips were moving viciously now, the bare skin of his stomach slamming into the skin of my ass. The sound was audible, a shiver of embarrassment washing over me at the thought that anyone could hear what we were doing, see everything we were doing. The thought pushed me over the edge, my pussy clamping around Jared tightly as a cry of startled anguish rushed from my mouth. It was unexpected and without permission. I let out a muffled ‘No’, the hand at my throat tightening, and jerking my head back uncomfortably.

“Yes!” His response surprised me, cutting temporarily through the fog of my pleasure, before being dashed by the scream that boiled from my mouth, eyes shooting open to see him staring down at me, mouth agape. Throb after throb washed over me, my legs tensing and fingers digging into the blanket and plastic of the tailgate. Jared was no longer moving, his forehead coming down to press into mine, and I collectively felt and heard the exhale of breath he made as he came into me, the sound turning into a growl of pleasure as it escalated and slowly receded.

Our hips were sloppy, moving without rhythm, stirring in the mess of our release, and finally exhaustion took over tensed, strained muscles, our bodies collapsing into a pile.

Neither of us spoke, only breathing heavily into the other, sweaty skin beginning to prickle as it evaporated and warmed in the rising sun. Jared was the first to move, and rightfully so, his weight lifting and allowing me to gasp out at the sudden release. I felt cold for a moment, pulling up onto my knees, arms circling around my chest. Sitting back on my calves, I immediately began to search for my clothes, jumping when I felt Jared grab me and pull me to him. 

My stomach flipped in surprise and I ducked my head down in something similar to bashfulness or embarrassment, I couldn’t tell which. A finger at my chin brought my head up and I turned slightly to look into his face that was settled on my shoulder.

“You okay?” He followed the question with a kiss to my cheek and I found myself smiling, nodding in response. I couldn’t seem to find the words, even as I opened my mouth, so all I did was continue to nod, my hands coming up to grasp at his forearm. 

For the first time in my life I felt docile and settled, my gaze falling momentarily as I began to doubt and question why. 

“Grace..” Jared started, an incessant sound breaking the silence that surrounded us and interrupting him. It was my cellphone, somewhere in the front of the Yukon. I flinched like I’d been startled, all of my previous demeanor shattered with the sound, and I pulled away, not seeing the disappointed look on Jared’s face as I turned and crawled across the back of the trunk. 

Peering over the back of the seats, I could see my phone nestled in the console, the screen bright and beckoning. I pushed forward, lunging over between the headrests, my feet pushing into the blanket beneath me as I tried to anchor myself in place. Fingers stretched, just barely reaching the phone, and with one final lunge, they closed around the cell. 

Without pulling back, afraid of missing the call, I remained hanging precariously over the seats, answering quickly, the number on the screen unfamiliar.

“Yes, hello, this is Grace Miller.” The words flooded out of my mouth, sounding foreign and strained.

“Miss Miller, this is Officer Rigley.” I jerked upright so quickly that I hit my head on the roof of the car, almost dropping my phone in the process.

“Yes! O..Officer Rigley, I’m so glad to hear from you.” I could already feel a headache trying to set in and tried to ignore it, my heart hammering so hard I felt lightheaded. “What’s going on? Is everything ok?”

He waited for my flood of questions to end before answering, clearing his throat before proceeding.

“I was hoping to catch you and I know it’s very early. You need to get to the animal control office as quickly as possible. They’re trying to expedite the process, hoping you’ll miss the hearing, and they can euthanize him without much trouble, time, or paperwork.”

A rush of anger and confusing emotions washed over me, and I pushed back through the seats, collapsing on the blanket.

“What can I do?” My voice was strained. Jared was looking at me, his face pinched in budding anger, and I stared back, wide eyed.

“Get here as quickly as you can and bring your trailer. I have an idea that might just work, but I don’t want to discuss it over the phone.” My brow pinched at Rigley’s tone and I felt confused, wondering why he was trying to plan anything, why he would even care to do so.

“I’ll be there within the hour. Please stall them as long as you can.” I was grasping and scrambling for my clothes before we even hung up, tossing the cell from me to struggle into my tangled panties.

“Grace…”

“No, Jared! I’m not going to remain calm or centered or whatever it is you think I need to do.” The words boiled out in a rush and I could see the hurt on his face before it smoothed over and turned stoic.

“I understand. I’ll take you wherever you need to go.” He helped me gather up my shorts, untangling them before he handed them over. I leapt from the back of the Yukon and struggled into them, gathering up my shoes before dashing to the front. Jared wasn’t far behind, straightening his own clothes, and slamming the gate closed. I was slipping my shoes on, trying to tie the laces with shaking fingers when he joined me in the front. Without a word, he leaned over, knocking my hands away, and quickly tied my shoes. I felt a twinge of regret, biting my lip as I watched him, and without a word he pulled back to start the vehicle.

“Jared…” He didn’t look at me right away, keeping his profile to me, and I looked away before I continued. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“I understand. You’re under a lot of stress.” He put the Yukon in the gear and it lurched away, kicking up dust and gravel. We both remained silent as the SUV worked its way down the winding, dirt road. He didn’t speak until we reached the end, the main road before us. That early in the morning it was still and silent, not a single car in sight. “Which way, Grace?”

“Left. We’re going home to retrieve the trailer and then straight to animal control in the middle of town.”

Jared nodded, pulling out and accelerating quickly, his jaw set as he stared at the road. I opened my mouth to say something, but a flexing along his jaw made me stop, turning instead to look out the window at the passing scenery.

~~~

My gut was in knots, my truck with the trailer in tow behind it pulling into the large parking lot. I killed the engine, turning to look at Jared, and he nodded at me.

“Do you want me to stay in the truck?” Jared had relaxed a bit, his face not so pinched, but his question felt loaded. I was staring forward at the building ahead, my eyes scanning over the long row of kennels that wrapped around and out of sight. I could see dozens of animals moving and pacing, their howls and barks reaching us from across the parking lot.

“No, I need you.” I hesitated, finally turning to look at him. Our eyes met, my stomach flipping again, and I couldn’t help a bashful, faint smile. “If anything, you can win them over with your staggering good looks.”

I yelped as he goosed me, turning to retaliate but he was already throwing open the door and climbing out. I followed, slamming my own door behind me, and turned to find Rigley walking towards me. He smiled faintly, offering his hand.

“I’m so glad you were able to make it.” He released my hand and took Jared’s. “There’s something I want to discuss with you. But we can’t do it inside.”

He motioned for us to follow him and he led us to the fence running along the rows of kennels, dozen of dogs barking and jumping excitedly at the sight of us approaching. He stopped, turning his back to the building.

“They’ve made it pretty clear they want this handled quickly and without any problems. The judge is not a fan of your facility, someone that has clashed with your father many times, and he’s not wanting to entertain the situation in any way. He’s determined that Lobo be disposed of and without hesitation.”

I could feel a rush of color settling on my face and Jared’s hand came up to grasp mine as I swayed, speaking before I could.

“Can he do that?” 

“He can and he will.” Rigley glanced over his shoulder before continuing. “Wild animals don’t exactly have any rights and one that has caused harm to a human isn’t deemed safe. I understand where he’s coming from, but I don’t think that Lobo is the big threat he’s making him out to be. I think you should be allowed to release him back into the wild, if you think that’s a good fit. Otherwise, that’s his only option. At least when it comes to my plan.”

I finally found my voice, clearing my throat and wincing slightly at the tightness.

“What’s your plan? I don’t see how he can be saved if the judge has already decided he must die.”

“I have been personally tasked with euthanizing Lobo. I will go through with my task, but instead of injecting him with pentobarbital as we do with most of the animals, I will inject him with a heavy sedative. Then you’ll take him away to dispose of the remains.”

I laughed, both Jared and Officer Rigley looking at me in confusion.

“Why?” The laughter faded and my voice sounded heavy with emotion. “Why would you do that, risk your job?”

“Your father never mentioned me, did he?”

I shook my head, confused, looking at him like it was the first time again, trying to search my memory for where he could fit. Nothing came up.

“No, I’m sorry, he didn’t.” 

“Well, we were good buddies when you were much younger. We had a falling out when I took this job. He said I was working for the enemy.” Rigley chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I tried to reach out to him after your mother died, but he didn’t want to talk to me. Before I could reach him, he was gone. But he always told me to keep an eye on you. I worked for the police department before animal control and he was determined that I keep you safe, especially when he couldn’t.”

I was overwhelmed, swaying so much that Jared reached out and wrapped his entire arm around me, pulling me close.

“I’m doing this for Willy. And for you.”

I could only nod, my eyes wide and unable to settle on one thing. I finally managed to look him in the face, my mouth dry as I responded.

“When?” It was all I could manage, my throat twinging sharply from the need to cry and my drive to fight it. 

“Now. It has to happen now.” All I could do was nod, Jared’s finger stroking at my arm drawing my attention momentarily.

“Ok.” I straightened up, taking a deep, shaky breath, and nodded. “Let’s do it.”

“Follow me.”

~~~ 

Rigley led us to the building, entering through a side gate in the chain-link fence, and brought us through an entrance labeled for employee use only. The inside of the building was quiet, the animals outside muffled through the walls, and we moved down a hallway, passing several offices until they turned into kennels. They were all empty, except for the last one, Lobo pacing back and forth inside. I rushed forward, his yelps and whines escalating at the sight of me, and fell to my knees by the front of the gate. He rushed forward, his paws swiping at the bars, and I reached through to bury my hands into the fur along his neck, bringing my face to the metal. His long tongue lapped eagerly at my face, gathering up the few tears that had managed to escape, and I hug him as closely as I could through the cage. Jared and Officer Rigley stood back, watching me, but giving me space, and after several minutes a throat clearing caught my attention.

Rigley stepped forward, presenting a clipboard, his face serious and without expression.

“Miss Miller, I will need you to sign at the bottom, giving over ownership of the animal in question, allowing us to continue with the court ordered euthanasia and disposal.” His last few words made me flinch and Lobo growled in response, his yellow eyes turning cautious and weary. I cooed out at him, releasing his scruff, and stood up, wiping my hands off on my shorts before reaching for the clipboard.

Eye scanned over the document and it stated just as Rigley had just told me, the words professional and confusing, but all saying the same thing. I snatched the pen from under the clip, scribbling my signature, and thrust it back at Rigley. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

~~~

Lobo was leashed and muzzled, trotting beside me calmly as we moved across the parking lot. Jared had rushed outside before us, backing the truck to the side entrance, and throwing open the back gate of the trailer. Inside was a heavy blanket to wrap Lobo once the task had been completed. I briefly made eye contact with Jared as we approached, and he nodded, staying where he was by the side of the trailer. Lobo was content, eagerly jumping up into the back, and I followed, settling down on the floor by the blanket. With a pull of the leash, I coaxed him into circling around and settling, his enormous head on my lap. His large, yellow eyes gazed up at me, and I reached down with my free hand to stroke at the space between his eyes and down along the bridge of his nose before meeting the leather of the muzzle. I did this several times, whispering and cooing at him, finally stopping when his eyes drifted closed. He was resting, calm and at ease, and I wondered if he had slept at all since he’d been taken, his sleep coming on quickly.

Rigley stepped close as I nodded, a syringe in his hand. Typically, a lethal dose of pentobarbital would be used to euthanize a dog, sending it into a state of unconsciousness before the heart would stop and the animal would expire. Lobo wasn’t a dog, Rigley wasn’t using pentobarbital, and the sedative had to be administered just right.

I had been nervous about the idea, having never sedated him before, but Rigley seemed at ease, not even thinking twice as he measured out a dose. Now, I questioned it again, seeing just how big the syringe was, looking down at Lobo as he rested, one of his ears twitching.

“Are you sure?” I whispered, my face pinched in concern.

“I’m sure, Grace.” Rigley uncapped the syringe, bringing the needle close to the patch he had shaved clear with a pair of clippers before we brought Lobo outside. “You have to trust me.”

I took a deep breath, seeing Jared peer around the gate, his piercing gaze meeting mine. He nodded and I turned back to look into Rigley’s face.

“I trust you.”


	17. Chapter 17

The needle broke the skin, Lobo jerking enough to where I had to wrap my hands around his enormous head to hold him steady. I cooed down at him, fingers stroking, and eventually he calmed down as the liquid in the syringe started to take effect. It was a heavy sedative, supposed to give the effect of death, slowing the pulse to almost a snail’s pace, with just enough effort from the heart to keep the animal alive. Too much of the stuff and Lobo would die, the plan would fail, and I would be burying my wolf anyway. 

I watched as Rigley withdrew the needle, capping it before tossing it to the side, looking up at me.

“It shouldn’t take long.” Before he could finish the sentence, Lobo was still, his head heavy and dense in my hands. I waited several minutes, afraid to move, terrified that if I disturbed Lobo that something might go wrong. Both men stood by the gate watching me, but my attention was only on the wolf, watching as the rise and fall of his body slowly dissipated until it was almost nonexistent. 

“I think he’s completely under.” I tried to sound confident, but I was still uneasy, looking up at Rigley for confirmation.

“It would appear so.” He gave me a serious look, turning to give Jared one as well. “Stay where you are, this is going to be the tricky part. I’m going to fetch my Supervisor and he will verify that Lobo has been euthanized. You’ll both sign a couple papers and I will release custody of Lobo to you for…disposal.”

The last word made me queasy, but I kept a stoic look on my face, nodding in return.

“Everything should be fine. Unless you’re directly touching him or listening for a heartbeat, you won’t be able to tell.” And with that, Rigley motioned for us to stay, and walked into the building.

I was staring down at Lobo, feeling the tiniest movement from him, and flinched when I realized Jared was next to me. I had been so preoccupied I didn’t realize he had climbed into the back of the trailer. He squatted by me, folding his legs close, and leaned close to my ear.

“You’re doing great.” His lips brushed the shell of my ear, his breath warm. I couldn’t help but smile, looking over at him.

“Thank you. I…I’m sorry for earlier. I was panicked…” Jared interrupted me with a kiss on the lips and I felt myself breaking down. All the intensity of the morning, most of it still evident in the pooling of my panties, and now the emotional rollercoaster of what we were trying to do, brought on the tears unexpectedly.

Jared reached up, cupping my face, brushing a tear away with a thumb while kissing away another.

“Shhh, Grace. It’s okay…” We were interrupted by a throat clearing, both of us looking up to see Rigley standing by the back of the trailer, another man by his side. Jared pulled away, but kept close, his hand coming down and covering mine over Lobo’s head.

“Miss Miller, this is Supervising Officer Lambert. He’s here to witness the successful termination and to release custody.” As Rigley finished speaking, a tear broke free, sliding down my cheek, my watery gaze turning to meet Lambert’s. 

He cleared his throat, his neck flushed and red, a huff of breath ruffling the mustache below his nose as he went to talk.

“I trust that you will properly dispose of the remains upon the county releasing the wolf back to you? That you will do so in a timely manner? That you will do so agreeing the county and Department of Animal Control holds no liability and that you willingly signed for the animal to be euthanized based on aggressive behavior?” He was very rigid, his eyes dark and darting. I could tell that my emotions were getting to him.

“Yes, I understand.” My voice sounded small and wavered, more tears brimming at my eyes. Officer Lambert turned to Rigley as they spilled over, making quick paths down my cheeks. Rigley offered a clipboard to him, the Supervisor quickly scrawling his signature along the bottom. Clearing his throat, he turned back to me, an uncomfortable look on his face.

“I’m sorry. For your loss.” And with a quick nod at everyone, he rushed away. Rigley watched him depart, his face blank, not breaking character until he turned back.

“Asshole.” Rigley growled, rolling his eyes, and I hiccupped out a laugh. Lobo was still breathing, his head lolling as I attempted to pull myself away. Jared helped me, cupping his heavy head, curling up corners of the blanket to cover him. Once the wolf was secured, Jared jumped out of the trailer first, offering a hand to help me down. My shoes crunched on the gravel as I stood upright, giving Rigley a sheepish smile.

“I’m not sure if that was real or not, but it certainly worked.” He offered me the clipboard and I jotted my signature at the bottom, handing it back.

“It was real. Willy isn’t here to give me shit for crying.” Rigley chuckled as he signed the paper, tucking the clipboard under his arm.

“If you speak to the old bastard, tell him I said go fuck yourself.” My laugh was muffled in Rigley’s chest as he pulled me into an unexpected hug. I felt a rush of emotion again, biting my lip to reel it back in, giving Rigley a faint smile as I pulled back.

“I’ll be sure to tell him. Thank you. For everything. I won’t forget it. Ever.” Rigley nodded, holding up a finger to his lips.

“Our little secret.”

I nodded, stepping back and turning to close the trailer gate.

“It’s our little secret.”

~~~

We were both quiet on the way back, Jared reaching over at one point to cup the back of my neck as we drove carefully down the dusty, cracked road. The day was going to be hot, the sky clear and bright blue. I was feeling optimistic, not even flinching at the small crowd of paparazzi at the entrance to my property. I gave them a brief wave as I turned into the drive, chuckling to myself as the truck and trailer created a heavy cloud of dust that enveloped the group and their cameras.

“Oops.” I turned to give Jared a toothy grin and he gave me one in return, squeezing my neck. The action caused me break out in goosebumps, a shiver jolting down my spine.

“Bad girl.” His words didn’t help, causing me to twinge, and I focused on the dusty, dirt road, trying to hide the effect he was having on me.

I relaxed a bit as he remained quiet, not releasing my neck until I pulled into the drive, and had to swivel around to back up the trailer to the barn. I killed the engine, exhaling loudly, and pulled the keys from the ignition.

“Let’s get him inside and secure.” Jared spoke first and all I could do was nod, throwing open the door to the truck. Lobo was still in the back, safely wrapped in the heavy blanket, and I stood by the open gate contemplating how the two of us were going to carry him inside. Lobo was an enormous male, almost 90 lbs, and I turned, considering using a wheelbarrow to assist us transporting him.

“Wolf Lady!” A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see Shannon and Michael making their way out of the house. Shannon broke into a light jog, wrapping me in a tight hug before I could even react.

“Shannon.” My voice was muffled and he gave me one final squeeze before releasing me.

“Is he back?” Shannon stepped over to the gate, looking inside, his face falling. “But…I thought…”

“He’s heavily sedated.” Jared quickly explained. I was exhausted and Jared proceeded to explain the details to everyone, Michael giving me a light punch in the bicep as he stepped close.

“I’m glad he’s okay.” Michael whispered at my ear.

“So, what is going to happen to him now?” Shannon was the first one to ask it out loud and I already had the next steps in mind, his question forcing me to admit them even if I wasn’t ready.

“In the morning,” I started, everyone turning to look at me. “I’ll leave before dawn with the trailer and I will drive Lobo to Yellowstone. My father runs a tour up there for wild wolves. He’ll help me release Lobo.” I couldn’t hide the emotion in my voice, all the men crowding close, trying to comfort me.

“I’m going with you.” Jared didn’t so much as ask as he stated. Shannon mirrored him, both of them protesting as I opened my mouth to do the same.

“Okay, fine!” I held up my hands, turning to Michael. “Do you mind to watch the compound while I’m gone? I should only be gone for about a week.” Michael, a man of few words, nodded, giving my arm a squeeze. It was his way of saying yes. I turned back to the brothers, arching my brow. “It will be awfully crowded in the truck. One of you will have to bunk up with Lobo.”

Everyone laughed, Shannon the first one to speak.

“I’ll be riding the bike. It haven’t broken her in yet and she’s aching for a road trip.”

“I have a trailer hitch on the back of the Yukon. We can pull him to Yellowstone and have room to sleep in the back and store supplies.”

Again, emotions threatened to overwhelm me, and I gave a watery eyed smile to them all.

“Thank you. It means more than I can even say.” My voice sounded deep with threatening tears and with a collective sound of aww, the men crowded around me again, putting me in a group hug. I allowed it for as long as I could, finally breaking free. “You’re going to suffocate me to death.”

Spirits were high, the brothers laughing and jostling each other as we moved to the back of the trailer. Lobo was still in the back, his wrapped form unmoving. 

“I was thinking about getting the wheelbarrow to transport him insi…” Shannon leapt into the back of the trailer easily, Jared following, and Michael stood by the back assisting them in bringing the wrapped wolf to the edge. I stepped back as Shannon jumped from the back, his boots crunching loudly in the gravel, and I watched as he cradled his arms under Lobo, bending his legs and grunting as he hoisted the wolf into the air. Cradling him like an overgrown baby, bringing him close to his chest, Michael jogged ahead of Shannon, throwing open the barn door so he could pass through. Jared twined his fingers with mine, jostling me to move, and we followed after the other two, watching as Michael opened the pen and Shannon gently lowered Lobo onto a fresh pile of straw. 

I released Jared’s hand, rushing forward, and slipped into the pen. Kneeling by the blanket, I unwrapped it quickly, my hands running across Lobo’s coat, feeling for movement. I felt an overwhelming rush of relief as his chest rose and fell, a deeper breath returning to him. Rigley had said Lobo would be out for hours, but with his chemistry and metabolism, he might burn off the effects quicker. I had never sedated Lobo before, so my knowledge on his tolerance and recovery was zip. 

I cleared his face, wrapping the rest of him in the blanket, and leaned close, kissing at his muzzle, bringing my face to where his neck met his back, sniffing him deeply. He was classic Lobo, wild and all wolf. I pulled back abruptly as emotions threatened to take over again, getting to my feet. Everyone was waiting by the entrance of the pen, watching me as I secured the door and turned.

“There’s a lot to do before the trip in the morning.” I grabbed at Shannon’s hand, pulling his wrist up to look at his watch. “It’s almost noon. We should go into town, there’s a Target, and we can get all the supplies we’ll need. We’ll need food and you guys will probably need spare clothes and I will need to get…”

Jared interrupted me.

“We have time to do that this afternoon. Right now you need some water and some breakfast.” I opened my mouth to protest, but a shake of his head stopped me. His jaw ticked as he watched me comply, a smile tickling at the corner of his mouth. I said nothing and nodded, allowing him to gather me against him, and we all moved from the barn, Michael lingering behind to close the heavy door.

“Brother, I’m going to venture into town and start some prep for the trip.” Shannon clapped his brother on the back, giving me a smirk as he winked. “I’ll see you both in a little bit.”

My face immediately flushed and Jared growled as he brought his mouth to my ear.

“Get your ass inside. We need a shower.” I inhaled sharply at his tone, increasing my pace as we moved closer to the house. We made it through the screen door just as Shannon kickstarted his bike, Jared shutting the other door and muffling the sound. We were alone, the house dim in morning light, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, steering me into the kitchen. 

I felt like I had this morning, after we had both came, and he had me wrapped in his arm. It was unexpected like most of my emotions that day and Jared stopped me before the sink, reaching for a glass in the dish drainer, and offering it to me. His arms corralled me in place, cords of muscles and veins standing out on his forearms as he gripped the edge of the sink. 

“Drink some water.” I complied without question, turning on the faucet and filling the glass to the brim. I brought my lips to the glass, gulping deeply, my swallows slowing as Jared instructed me to slow down. “Take your time, Grace.”

He watched me, my neck craning back as I drained the glass, his body pressing closer. Without having to ask, I filled the glass again, bringing the crisp, cold water to my lips and slowly drank it down. 

“Good girl.” Jared placed a soft kiss at the spot where my neck met my shoulder, stepping back and allowing me to move from the sink. “Let’s get a shower and then we can eat.”

My bedroom was quiet, the outside heat not reaching it yet, and I stepped further into the dim room, turning as the door clicked shut behind me. Jared’s face was serious as he stepped forward, arms gathering me against him, and he marched us back until the crook of my knees hit the bed and I sat abruptly.

“Arms up.” I complied, lifting them above me, and he leaned down, pulling the hem of my shirt over my head. He tossed it away, turning his attention back, fingers grazing up my arms as he glided his hands over my shoulders and to the clasp at my back. My bra loosened and I allowed it to fall, his fingers returning to coax it down each arm, taking care to pull it over my bandage.

My bra joined my shirt, Jared’s eyes glued to my breasts as he knelt, my nipples pebbling instantly. Dipping his head down, his lips closed around one, sucking gently, and pulled away just as my hands came up to bury in his hair. With a mischievous grin, his hands pulled loose the button at my shorts, pulling down the zipper, and I lifted my hips as he stripped them down my legs. He had pulled my panties with them and I automatically tried to close my thighs, the strong smell of our collective cum reaching my nose quickly.

It wasn’t unpleasant, by any means, just a vibrant reminder of what had happened between us that morning, Jared’s hands stopping me from hiding it.

“No.”

It was all he said, breaking eye contact with me to look down as he parted my legs. I could feel myself, feel the mess that remained, and his manipulation caused my lips to spread, revealing everything to his gaze.

“Fuck.” He rumbled out a reaction, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “So beautiful.”

I had started to relax, but flinched as a hand cupped my pussy, fingers spreading me open further.

“Who did this to you? Who made you this cummy mess?” I opened my mouth, flinching again as his fingertips pressed into my folds, swirling around the creamy remains. I tried to speak again, a loud groan coming out instead as he circled my entrance, pressing and hooking two fingers inside me without warning. The pads of his fingers pressed up, right into a sensitive spot, and I pushed at the bed with my hands, shivering openly and whimpering out incoherently.

His face was dark, eyes hooded as he pushed closer, his face coming close to mine.

“Answer me.” 

His hand began to move, a wet and lewd sound following, and I practically sobbed as my legs tensed at the overwhelming sensation. As I wriggled, Jared pressed his forearm of his free arm into my pelvis, holding me at bay, increasing the pressure of his fingers. I was still attempting to respond, crying out as an intense urge to urinate hit me and I panicked, my legs pressing into the floor as I tried to pull away. 

“I said answer me!” Jared barked at me, making me jump, and a sudden need to release made my thighs shiver, my hips bearing down into his efforts.

“Fuck! You! You you you you!” The word squealed from my mouth, a sharp and unexpected orgasm hitting me. A rush of fluid followed, a mangled and mortified sound bubbling from my mouth as liquid drenched us both, Jared’s arm and the front of his shirt taking the brunt of it. 


	18. Chapter 18

The room was quiet except for my heavy breathing, my eyes hooded and threatening to close. I gasped openly as Jared pulled his fingers from me, an empty feeling washing over me until he drew close, bringing his face even with mine.

“You are amazing, Grace.” I met his gaze, his eyes almost silver in the dim light of my bedroom. He looked down at my mouth before leaning in for a kiss, his beard tickling my nose as he tilted his head to deepen our kiss. I couldn’t help giggling into his mouth and soon his own laugh joined in, forcing us to break apart. I reached up, stroking a hand across a bearded cheek, tugging at it by his jaw. In just a few days since the video shoot, it seemed to have grown like a weed, the slight dusting of stubble now on its way to a full grown beard. 

“You look handsome with a beard, Mr. Leto.” My hand continued moving until I could trace a finger along his furry cupid’s bow.

“It doesn’t bother you?” He seemed genuine with his question and I shook my head, letting my hand stroke along a cheek. His long hair was threatening to come out of a messy bun and I tucked a strand behind his ear. 

Grabbing my hand and planting a kiss on the palm, Jared suddenly stood, pulling me upright with him. I gasped at the sudden movement, tensing as he pulled me close and into a hug. It was unexpected and it took me a moment to settle into the embrace, my arms draping across his shoulders and back. I could feel him, warm and in several places wet and turning cold. The sensation and reason for such a combination made me giggle into his neck, his head pulling back enough to speak at my ear.

“I hope you have plenty of hot water.”

**~~~**

The first night with Jared he had threatened and taunted me with the prospect of fucking me against the wall of his shower, telling me I wasn’t ready for it. I had taken his words to heart, thankful since I knew them to be true now. In the present, I thought of his loaded threat, smiling as the tone of his voice accompanied the memory, grunting and then crying out as Jared slammed into me with a vicious thrust.

The hot water poured over us, my back against the wall, Jared’s thin but strong frame pinning me against the tile while his hips pounded into me without mercy. Hands clutched desperately at his shoulders, digging into slick flesh, feeling the muscles flex underneath as he kept us both upright. Neither of us spoke, only grunts and groans and incoherent words were shared between us.

It was fast and over quickly, Jared groaning into my neck as he spilled into me, his hands quaking as he lowered me down. He was quiet after his climax, his hot breath washing across my collarbone, finally standing upright and reaching for a bar of soap. He remained quiet as he lathered us both up, his fingertips grazing over me as he washed me clean. It was sexual and nurturing all in one, his fingers brushing over my hardened nipples, but his focus on swirling the soap there, cleaning me thoroughly before moving on.

A hiccup of breath followed as his soapy hand drifted lower, smoothing over my mound, his eyes meeting mine as his fingers slipped along my slit, coaxing soap into my skin, washing clean both of our releases. His fingers continued with purpose, finishing the task, then moving to himself. I was so enthralled, it didn’t occur to me to offer assistance, my eyes glued on his hands as he swirled soap around his body. Eyes followed, glued to his hands, widening slightly as he wrapped his thin fingers around his cock, lathering himself up generously. He was no longer hard, but impressive nonetheless, and I watched with awe as he finished cleaning himself, turning to let the water rinse the soap away, my eyes glued to the dimples right above his ass.

I jumped in surprise when a geyser of water hit me in the face, Jared waiting until I opened my mouth to protest to spit more in my direction.

“Rinse yourself off, pervert.” He jerked the curtain back, stepping out to reach for a towel. “I’ll be out here waiting.”

My face was crimson, the hot water not helping as I ducked under the spray, and I tried to distract myself with rinsing the soap away, killing the water just as it started to go lukewarm. I pulled the curtain back, surprised to see Jared waiting for me as he had said, a towel wrapped around his waist, another one open before him. I smiled, stepping into the towel, and Jared’s arms closed around me, the warmth enveloping me. 

Again, I was content with dawdling, enjoying the feel of Jared’s hands on my body, but he had other things in mind, drying me quickly, finishing with toweling my hair until it was damp and fluffy. I followed after him into the bedroom, watching him reach into a bag I hadn’t noticed before. Jared turned, a fresh change of clothes in his hands, noticing my confused expression.

“I had my assistant deliver a change of clothes last night.” I could only nod, again forgetting that Jared was a celebrity, and with celebrity status came perks. He seemed intent on dressing, so I turned to do the same, pulling open a couple drawers to retrieve what I’d need. Tossing a clean pair of panties and a bra onto the bed, I dropped the towel wrapped around my body, reaching for the first garment.

As I prepared to bend over, I looked up, catching Jared’s gaze, his eyes dropping down to look at me.

“Who’s the pervert now?” I joked, stepping into the panties, Jared mimicking me by stepping into his own underwear, both of us pulling them up at the same time. It was very domestic and I had to turn to hide the worried look that filtered across my face, busying myself with wrangling the bra around my torso. I jumped when I felt Jared behind me, his hands helping to coax the straps into place. Gathering up my hair, he swept it to the side, exposing my neck. 

“Are you ok?” He leaned, kissing me where my neck met my shoulder. I shivered openly at the sensation, Jared’s arm wrapping around me tightly.

“I’m fine.” It was a lie, but I didn’t want to admit to what I was thinking, instead looking over my shoulder and giving Jared a faint smile. He still didn’t look satisfied, but he didn’t press it, returning an equally faint smile and turning to finish dressing.

I slipped into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, knowing the day would be a hot one, even for early in the year. Jared was finishing as I perched on the bed to slip on a pair of tennis shoes, wincing as my arm twinged in pain.

“When was the last time you took some medicine?” I looked up, meeting his gaze across the room as he slipped his feet into a pair of velcro sneakers. 

“Yesterday, I think.” The days were beginning to bleed together and I couldn’t remember. It felt like I had known Jared for a long time, and it had only been less than a week, the thought making me pause.

“Let’s go get some in you.” Jared reached out with his hand and I slid my fingers with his, smiling as he squeezed and pulled me from the room.

Shannon was in the kitchen, perched at the table, looking through his phone. He perked up when we entered the room, smiling and tossing his cell down.

“I got a bunch of shit at this cool ass outdoor store.” He motioned to a pile of bags and eagerly snatched one up. He dumped the contents onto the table, an amused look on my face. There was a military grade compass, flares, rope, sheets of plastic, waterproof matches, and water tablets. I arched an eyebrow, reaching down to pick up some of the rope.

“Where do you think we’re going?” I noticed a large pile of stuff behind him by the door. He had purchased a six person tent, three large, fluffy sleeping bags stacked nearby. A couple lanterns still in their box finished the array of items and I turned back, giving Shannon a teasing smile.

“I like to be prepared, and if the weather permits, I’d like to sleep outside instead of the back of the Yukon.” Shannon explained and I looked up as Jared touched my elbow, steering me to an empty seat. There was a stack of maps on the table and Shannon eagerly opened one, a red line already marked on the heavy paper.

“I’ve mapped out a route that will get us there, but also take us through some must-see places.” One of his broad fingers moved along the line, stopping right short of our destination.

“The tent is actually a really good idea.” I knew that my father would not have the accommodations for all of us, especially considering the reason we were arriving with zero warning. “Though, it’s probably going to be cold as hell at night, so we better make sure we pack plenty of warm clothes. That will be a good thing to shop for at Target.” 

Both Shannon and I looked up as Jared pulled the map from the table, folding it up neatly.

“She needs to eat.” Jared explained, replacing the map with a plate of food. Shannon held up his hands in teasing defeat, snatching a strawberry from my plate as he stood up.

“I hear you, brother, loud and clear.” He popped the berry into his mouth, chomping on it as he made his way over to the door. “I’ll start loading up some stuff and when you’re ready, let’s ride back into town.”

I was slightly miffed, watching as Shannon winked and popped out the front door, the screen closing behind him.

“You didn’t have to run him off.” I had yet to eat anything and Jared pulled a chair next to me, sitting down and bringing the plate closer.

“You need to eat.” He picked up a slice of cantaloupe and waved it front of my face. I exhaled, giving Jared a dirty look, and took as much of the melon into my mouth as I could, sucking as the taste caused my mouth to water. His eyes immediately darkened, going to retract the fruit, and I bit down on it, smiling around the mouthful of food as I chewed up what I could. 

Jared remained quiet, though I could see a smile tickling at the corners of his mouth. Eating the rest of the melon, he motioned at the plate, getting up to retrieve my medication and a glass of water, returning with them in hand. Popping the cap, he offered it to me, and I obliged, swallowing the pill down quickly.

“Good girl.” His tone was serious, and I couldn’t help biting my lip, resisting the urge to reply with some form of sarcasm. He watched me, nodding silently, and sat down again, motioning at the plate.

I relented, eating what I could until I actually felt full, pushing the plate away. Satisfied, Jared cleared the table, washing his hands at the sink. 

“Let’s head into town and get supplies.” He turned, drying his hands on a towel, and I nodded, standing up. He was at my side immediately, wrapping an arm around my waist, and as I turned, expecting us to walk towards the door, he stopped me. Turning me until our chests pressed together, he came close, his beard tickling at my nose as he leaned into a kiss. 

My mouth was sweet from the fruit and Jared dipped his tongue inside, swirling it with mine. My hands bunched at his shirt, the fervor in our kiss increasing, my body priming and pressing as close to him as possible. He stopped first, pulling back until our lips parted, exhaling before speaking.

“We don’t have time for any of this.” His hands were already turning me around and I contemplated resisting, feeling his palm at the small of my back coaxing me forward. I started to pout, already missing his touch and his taste, hoping with my head turned away he wouldn’t see it. He allowed me to reach the door, stopping me just as I reached for the handle.

Arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me back into him, his hand coming up and cupping my jaw.

“We’ll have plenty of time over the next couple of days.” His mouth was at my ear, deep and full of gravel. “I plan on fucking you across every state line.”

His words sent a jolt through my body, straight down to my clit, and I was a gasping mess as he released me, my hand slightly trembling as I pulled the handle for the screen door. I squinted as the sunlight hit me in the face, holding up my hand to shield my eyes, and Jared grabbed my free hand, both of us walking out onto the main drive.

Shannon was nearby, tinkering with his bike, and looked up as we approached. I was surprised when he stepped forward, offering a helmet.

“You’re hogging her.” Shannon arched one of his expressive brows. “She’s riding with me into town. It’s a beautiful ride.”

I held the helmet, glancing over at Jared, his eyes rolling at his brother.

“Very well. Take my girl.” Jared took the helmet and helped me put it on, pulling up the visor so that I could see. “But if you hurt her, I will have no other choice but to kill you, Shan.”

Shannon chuckled, pulling on his own helmet, and climbed astride the bike.

“I won’t hurt her.” Shannon smiled broadly, preparing to kickstart the motorcycle. “I can’t guarantee she won’t fall in love.”

His laugh and Jared’s exhale of exasperation was drowned out as the bike roared to life. Shannon reached behind him, patting the space, and flipped his visor down as he waited. Jared tilted his head, giving me a quick kiss, and flipped my visor down before helping me onto the bike. I could feel the engine vibrating between my legs and the heat from both the bike and Shannon. My feet settled back onto the pegs, thighs bracing on each side of Shannon, and I reached around his torso, holding onto his shirt as he released the kickstand.

He revved the engine, sending a vibration through my body each time, and I could feel the laughter through his ribs as he gunned the bike, pulling out of the spot, kicking up a cloud of dust. I hoped Jared had already stepped away, unable to look over my shoulder as we sped down the long drive.

It took only seconds to reach the end of the driveway and Shannon stopped, letting the bike idle, waiting for Jared to catch up. As soon as the Yukon was in sight, Shannon gunned us out onto the main road, opening up the bike to full speed in a matter of seconds.

The countryside zipped past us, colors blurring into indistinguishable terrain. The air was warm, whipping at our clothes, but it felt nice, and I settled into the ride, hugging Shannon tightly as he accelerated. In my truck, the trip to Target typically took around 15 minutes from my house, but Shannon got us there in no time, parking the bike by the front, throwing down the kickstand.

I pulled off the helmet immediately, turning to see if Jared was behind us, but he was nowhere to be seen. Shannon had left him behind. Jared certainly would not like that.

“He’ll be fine.” Shannon seemed to read my mind, killing the engine and turning to speak to me as his foot released the kickstand. 

I didn’t respond, smiling briefly, and Shannon held up a hand to help me get down, swinging his leg to dismount the motorcycle. Taking the helmet from me, he secured them to the bike, turning to find me looking for Jared again. We had passed through several lights and I hoped he knew how to get into the shopping plaza. I wasn’t paying attention, Shannon’s words not registering to me until he had to say them for a second time.

“I’ve never seen him act like this with anyone.” 

I turned, my face already seizing with doubt and questions. 

“He wouldn’t do any of this just for anyone. I’ve never seen him drop everything he’s working on for anyone.”

“He feels responsible for what happened.” Jared and I had only known each other for a short period of time, so I wasn’t foolish enough to think he didn’t care about me, but I also wasn’t foolish enough to think it was more than that. 

“Maybe so.” Shannon perched himself on the bike, crossing his arms. “Or… maybe he’s falling in love with you.”

Jared pulled in at that moment, swinging the Yukon into a parking spot several down from where we were standing. I was in shock, wheeling away from Shannon to get my emotions in check before I could muster up a response. Jared was out, walking towards us, and saw the look on my face.

“Grace, what’s going on?”


	19. Chapter 19

Shannon said nothing and I watched a suspicious look filter across Jared’s face as he walked up to the both of us.

“What did you say to her?” Jared’s arms came up and crossed over his chest, his face clouding over.

“He didn’t say anything.” I answered immediately, giving Jared a full smile. “I was just worried that we had left you behind and that you’d have a hard time finding the store.”

Jared relaxed a bit, but he still gave Shannon a look as he gathered me against him and steered us in the direction of the entrance. I took that time to settle my heart, feeling Jared’s hand caress at a bit of skin under my shirt, and the cool air of the Target hit me in the face as the doors parted for us to enter.

It was mid-afternoon on a weekday, so the store was not as crowded, Shannon tasked with the job of pushing the cart. He seemed agreeable enough, but decided to jump on it and ride it down the long aisle leading to menswear, giggling loudly right up to the point he crashed into an endcap. The wallets and socks neatly hung on pegs, went flying across the tiled floor, the cart upending with a loud sound. The fitting room was nearby, and the attendant came running, a look of concern on her face. 

“Oh…” She faltered, her face turning a scarlet color, and I stood frozen in place as I prepared for us to be kicked out of the store. Jared, as usual, took control, stepping forward and prepared to charm his way out of the situation.

“I’m so sorry…” He began, a smile spreading on his face, but the girl quickly interrupted him, her voice trembling slightly.

“You’re Jared Leto.” Her wide eyes turned to Shannon, taking a deep, shuttering breath before continuing. “And you’re Shannon Leto.”

Her shaking hands came to her face and she covered her mouth as she giggled, tears suddenly brimming her eyes.

“I love you guys so much!” I was stunned, stepping back as Jared stepped closer to her, tears slipping down her cheeks. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Jared wrapped her in a hug and she caved into him, Shannon stepping forward to slip into the hug the best he could, everything about the scene before me seeming normal to the brothers. The girl was crying and talking quickly, pulling up a sleeve of her shirt to reveal a triad tattoo, and it wasn’t long before more people were attracted to the area. Most were out of curiosity, but after seeing who was standing there, several people rushed closer, cellphones out and recording everything for posterity, a small crowd forming.

I stepped further back, shrinking away, the two Leto brothers working the crowd and talking to everyone. Pictures were taken, random items signed, and it was chaos, eventually a manager of the store arriving to try and calm the situation. I found myself so far back from the crowd that I was practically in electronics, looking over my shoulder and deciding to step away from the insanity.

It wasn’t until I reached the camping aisle that I realized I was holding my breath, letting it out, and gasping in a fresh lungful. I could still hear the commotion but was far enough away that I couldn’t see it. I calmed my nerves by browsing through the aisle, grabbing a bunch of large duffel bags we would need that Shannon didn’t get earlier.

I jumped when I felt a hand on the small of my back, whipping my head around to see who was touching me. Bright blue eyes met mine and I immediately relaxed, rolling my eyes at Jared as I turned back to the shelf.

“Are you okay?”

His hand came up, cupping the back of my neck, and he massaged the skin there, watching as I absentmindedly picked up an item and put it back down.

“Yeah, I just had to walk away.”

I could no longer pretend to shop and turned my gaze back to him, his eyes full of concern.

“It can be intense. I didn’t think that it would happen here.” He sounded apologetic and I smiled faintly, the gesture immediately faltering as I glanced past him and saw a woman, her phone pointed in our direction. Jared turned and followed my gaze, his posture going rigid, his hand falling away from my neck. Turning back to me, Jared stepped back, and motioned with his hand for me to walk away in the opposite direction. I did as he directed, surprised when I looked back and saw him taking a different route. My brow pinched in confusion and I watched him come out of another side aisle into the main one, further ahead of me. He didn’t speak to me, his head down, and it was that way back to menswear where we found Shannon.

He had uprighted the cart and it was filled with clothes for both him and Jared. He dropped some gloves and hats on top of it all, taking the duffel bags from me to join the cart, and finished by clapping his hands.

“That should do it. Do you need anything, Grace?” I shook my head immediately, looking over at Jared briefly as he browsed several paces away.

“No, I think I have everything I need at home.” I lied to Shannon, my tone flat.

“Nonsense!” I felt Shannon’s arm hook into mine and he was pulling me and the cart over to the women’s section before I could protest. I glanced back at Jared one final time, turning my attention back to Shannon as he stopped by a rack of puffy vests. He was genuinely excited to be picking out clothes, pulling a dark maroon vest, and presenting it to me. I nodded, checking the size, and he tossed it into the cart, adding a black and navy vest. I opened my mouth to protest, but he was already moving, stopping at a table of long sleeve thermal tops. He didn’t ask, getting me one in each color, joining them with the vests, and moving on again. 

Shannon was like a tornado of activity, the cart overflowing with clothes by the time we were done, barely able to find a space to shove some wool socks and a pair of gloves with a matching hat. With a loud exhale, Shannon regarded the cart, giving me a toothy smile.

“I think we did good.” I matched his smile, the grin fading as Jared slipped up with us.

“Ready to go?” He didn’t sound unfriendly, but there was something off about him, a look filtering across Shannon’s face.

“Yeah, I think so.” Shannon answered, giving the cart a generous shove to get it moving to the front of the store.

The cashier was shocked as we rolled up, giving us a nervous laugh, and her cheeks flushed as she began ringing everything up, several other cashiers coming over to help bag everything. By the end, everything came to over a thousand dollars, my jaw dropping as I prepared to protest. Shannon waved me away and held up a card, stepping in front of me, and the cashier finished out the transaction, the receipt so long she had to fold it several times.

Again, I found myself holding my breath, not releasing it until we stepped out into the open air. Shannon pushed the cart to the back of the Yukon, Jared already ahead and opening the gate, and I stayed back, watching as they loaded up the back with bags.

Jared turned, looking at me for the first time since the camping aisle, and motioned at me with his finger.

“You’re riding back with me.”

I shook my head, turning and heading towards the bike, pulling the spare helmet loose.

“I think I’m going to ride back with Shannon.” I flipped the straps out of the way and pulled the helmet onto my head. “I could use the air.”

Shannon said nothing, doing the same, and without looking at Jared, helped me adjust the straps of my helmet, clicking the clasp into place. Jared didn’t respond, instead turning and climbing into the Yukon, slamming the door behind him. The SUV immediately roared to life and he was backing out, pulling away from us without so much as a glance. He was gone from the parking lot in seconds.

“What was that about?” I forced myself to look away from the retreating Yukon and up into Shannon’s eyes.

“He acted so strange when a woman took photos of us together. He pulled away and acted almost like he didn’t know me.”

Shannon nodded, pulling the motorcycle keys from his pocket.

“That’s his way of dealing with unwanted attention. He doesn’t like to give them any tabloid fuel.”

I took a moment to process what Shannon was saying.

“So, when we’re in public, he’ll treat me like a stranger?” I couldn’t keep the tone from my question, my gaze down and watching my foot as it kicked at the asphalt.

Grace…” Shannon paused until I looked up at him. “If you think he’s ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with you, you’re wrong.”

I realized in that moment that he was right and that had been what was eating at my brain and making me uneasy. I wasn’t used to being around a celebrity and I didn’t know how to react or respond to these situations. 

“Jared is very private.” Shannon continued. “He wants to protect his personal life as much as possible.”

I nodded, watching him as he climbed onto the bike. I waited until he was settled before climbing on behind him.

“He should have talked to you about that instead of throwing you to the wolves, though.” Shannon placed the key in the ignition. As if something dawned on him, a cheeky grin passed over his face. “But you should be used to that, right?”

He let out a howl, starting the bike, and the sound was drowned out by the roar of the engine. I found myself laughing, feeling a rush of relief, and wrapped my arms around him as he released the kickstand and pulled from the parking spot.

**~~~**

The bike rumbled up the driveway, coming to a stop behind the parked SUV. The back was already empty, and we found my entire living room full of bags, but no Jared in sight. Shannon gave my arm a squeeze, telling me he was going to head back into town for some dinner supplies, and slipped from the house, his bike roaring to life and fading away quickly. I went from room to room, searching for Jared, but he was no where to be found. Eventually I found myself on the front porch, gazing around to see if he was on the property. My gaze landed on the barn, the door ajar. 

Stepping down from the porch, I made my way over, slipping into the ajar door, the air inside considerably cooler. I could hear a murmuring of sound and that’s when I found him. Jared was squatted by the gate of Lobo’s cage, talking in a hushed tone to the drowsy wolf. Lobo gave away my presence by whining as I drew near, his golden eye swiveling up to look at me. Jared looked up, giving me a faint smile, but the gesture didn’t meet his eyes. Standing up and dusting himself off, we both stood there looking at each other, my exhale the first thing to break the silence.

“Can we talk?” Jared was nodding before I finished the question and I motioned for him to follow me. The back of the barn opened onto the property, a large fence running the perimeter to contain the wolves. A path ran parallel to the enclosure, leading to a dock that extended over some water, the lake still in the dying afternoon sun.

Sitting down on the edge, Jared joined me, folding his legs up.

“I should have rode back with you.” I couldn’t hide the wince on my face, squinting as I looked into the distance, trying to avoid his gaze. “I’m sure we needed to talk about what happened at Target.”

“Grace, look at me.” I turned my gaze immediately and he was leaning close to me. “I should have handled that better. Or, at the very least, warned you. It wasn’t fair and it made me feel terrible to see the hurt on your face.”

“I thought you were ashamed of me.” Jared was shaking his head, a dark look filtering across his features.

“I would never be ashamed of you, Grace.” One of his hands settled on my thigh. “I don’t like for my private life to be on display. It’s not their business what I do or who I do it with.”

All I could do was nod, giving him a smile. The conversation was a brief one, but it helped clear up the uneasiness in my stomach, and Jared was the first to stand, offering his hand to me. I stood up, his hand tightening around mine, and our lips met in an unexpected kiss, Jared’s tongue swirling into my mouth as it deepened. 

**~~~**

It took hours of sorting, but eventually everything was packed, all the bags piled by the door and ready to be loaded into the Yukon. The sun had just dipped behind the horizon, and we were all gathered on the porch, plates of food balanced in our hands, watching as the sky shifted and changed colors.

“This sure beats the fuck out of the city.” Shannon commented, taking a generous bite of food. The reds and oranges of the sunset washed over us, and we continued to dine, finishing as the last bit of light faded, and darkness took over.

The spare bedroom was prepped, and it wasn’t long after cleaning up our mess that Shannon bid us farewell for the night and slipped away, leaving the two of us alone. We were both silent and I didn’t realize how exhausted I was until the door closed behind us and I saw my bed for the first time in hours.

It took all the willpower I possessed to undress and do my nightly ritual, walking back into the bedroom to find Jared already in bed. He threw back the covers, patting the empty spot next to him, and I couldn’t stop the smile as I walked to him, slipping into the bed. He covered us up, snuggling close, and I closed my eyes, exhaling deeply, preparing to say goodnight to him.

I didn’t have the chance, exhaustion taking over, and I didn’t budge until Jared gently nudged me awake, my eyes slipping open to see him leaning over me in the darkness of the bedroom.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart. It’s time to hit the road.”

**~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

I groaned, rolling away from him, burrowing deeper into the bed. It was still dark outside and I could hear night sounds coming through the open window. I tensed as Jared started to pull at the blanket and wrapped my limbs around it in desperation, yelping as he jerked it away from me. My eyes were still pinched closed and I felt Jared’s hand clamp around my ankle, making me squeal as he pulled me to the end of the bed. My eyes remained closed as he pulled me upright and I felt his warm palms against my cheeks.

“Grace.” His tone was serious and my eyes slowly opened. It was semi dark in the room, a light from the bathroom casting shadows around, but I could still see the look in his eyes, my own starting to cross as he leaned close. “Get your ass up and get dressed.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, giving him a salute as I stood up, and I slipped past him to make my way over to the closet. I had my outfit picked out and I pulled it out, tossing it onto the bed. With a sleepy stretch, I finally turned on the light, wincing as the brightness made me moan. Jared looked up at me from across the room where he was pulling on a t-shirt and I was momentarily distracted as his head disappeared into the cotton. His flat stomach flexed as he slithered into the shirt, but it disappeared as he finished, my gaze jerking up to meet his.

“Pervert.” He was smiling and I felt a blush rush across my cheeks, my head jerking away as I busied myself with dressing. I still needed some help with my bra, Jared coming over to assist, and I smiled as he leaned in to place a kiss on my shoulder. It was followed by a slap on my ass, his fingers gripping at me and goosing me until I squealed away.

“You’re so fucking mean.” I sneered at him over the shoulder and he gave me a shrug, turning to retrieve a pair of shoes from the floor, then heading into the bathroom.

I finished dressing, pulling on a pair of tennis shoes, and Jared came out of the bathroom smelling fresh.

“I’m going to head outside and make sure everything is packed up. I’ll see you out there soon.” He leaned in to give me a kiss on the forehead and slipped from the bedroom.

Now that I was alone, I stepped into the bathroom, taking care of any necessary business, finishing up by brushing my teeth and putting on some more deodorant. Picking up my toiletry bag from the counter, I turned off the lights as I left the room, closing everything behind me. The house was quiet as I stepped into the main room, surprised to find Shannon leaning against the counter nursing a coffee. 

His hair was disheveled and he held the mug with both of his huge hands, the steam rising in his face. He perked slightly as I appeared and jerked his head in the direction of the coffee pot. 

“There’s some more if you’re interested.” His voice sounded sleepy and I shook my head, instead reaching into the fridge to grab a bottle of juice.

“I’m not much of a coffee drinker.” I cracked open the bottle, taking a long swig. 

“I need it to feel human.” He smiled, showing his bright teeth to me, and I returned the gesture.

“Where…” I started, the front door opening and cutting me off.

Both Jared and Michael filed inside, joining us in the kitchen. 

“Have you been in to see Lobo?” I asked Michael as he stepped next to me.

“He’s up and moving around. I’ll need you to keep him calm as we load him into the trailer.” He responded.

“Everything is packed and ready to go.” Jared chimed in, eyeing my juice. With a smile, I offered it to him, and he took it from me with a cheeky smile.

Gathering up anything else we might need, we stepped out of the house, closing the door behind us. Michael lived up the road, not far away, but I gave him my keys, telling him to stay in the house if he wanted while we were gone. He nodded, slipping them into his pocket, and we continued into the barn.

The smell of wolf was strong, the inside of the barn warm and pleasant. My other wolves were either lounging in their stalls, or outside roaming in the darkness of the fenced off area. Lobo was different, pacing at the gate as we walked up. He grew excited as he saw me, not settling until I slipped into the stall with him and stroked his muzzle. I waited until he was calm and sitting on his haunches to take a lead from Michael, slipping it around Lobo’s neck. Waiting until all the men stood clear, I opened the door leading into the stall, and brought him out into the main barn. He was content, walking beside me calmly, and I led him from the barn and to the back of the trailer. The doors were open and the inside was full of hay and blankets, a reservoir in the corner housing water and food. 

He jumped up into the trailer without much prompting and I waited for him to sit down before slipping the lead from his neck. Climbing down, Michael and Jared swung the door closed after me, securing Lobo inside, and I gave Michael one final hug as we prepared to leave.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of them and I’ll see you soon.”

I turned as Shannon’s motorcycle cranked to life across the dimly lit driveway and ran over to him, finding him rummaging through a saddlebag. He turned as I touched his shoulder, a surprised look crossing his face as I hugged him. 

“What is that for?”

“Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me.” The confusion on Shannon’s face dissolved and he smiled. 

“It’s going to be a blast, Wolf Lady.” Tapping me on the tip of the nose, he turned back to retrieve his helmet.

“Drive safe.” I yelled over my shoulder as I jogged back to the Yukon. Pulling open the passenger door, I climbed inside, Jared already behind the wheel.

“What was that for? Do I not get a hug?” He was playfully pouting, the time on the clock reading 4:57am as Jared shifted the vehicle into gear, pulling away from the barn. Shannon revved and accelerated before us down the driveway, kicking up a cloud of dust.

“I wanted to thank him for doing all this for me.” The inside of the Yukon was dark, only the lights from the console lighting Jared’s face. 

“He adores you.” Jared spoke, and I said nothing, only smiling faintly. Jared continued. “We both adore you.”

The smile increased and I was thankful for the darkness as a blush crossed my cheeks. Reaching over, I slid my hand across Jared’s thigh, dangerously close to his lap, and squeezed.

“I plan on giving my thanks to you later.” This time Jared was the quiet one and I snorted out a laugh as he carefully turned the SUV and trailer onto the deserted main road. 

The trip had begun.

**~~~**

The road seemed endless as we left the county limits and put some distance behind us, the day just beginning and bringing the promise of a hot day with it. Shannon was ahead of us, leading the way, and I found myself staring into the distance, already thinking too far ahead at what lie at the end of our trip.

“Grace.” Jared pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him. He was looking straight ahead, but I could see him peek at me out of the corner of his eye. “What’s bothering you?”

I let out an annoyed sound, rolling my eyes, and exhaled loudly. How did he always know? As my gaze turned back to him, I could see his jaw was set, tensed and twitching under the emerging beard. It made my stomach flip when the prominent veins under his eyes appeared and he sucked at his teeth.

“Jared…” I couldn’t keep the amusement from my voice.

“Come here.” His tone was demanding, eyes straight ahead on the road. I flinched like I had been poked and leaned close, but not enough to cross the middle console.

“Yes, Jared?”

One of his hands left the wheel, dropping to his lap. I glanced down and watched him, his fingers digging for his zipper. It clicked down and his hand disappeared inside, fishing around for a moment, and then pulling his cock out. 

He wasn’t hard, but his length and girth was still impressive, his hand leaving it to return to the steering wheel.

“Give me my thanks.”

Cheeky bastard. I smiled, looking ahead to make sure that Shannon was far ahead of us, then around. We were alone on the road. 

Pulling my legs up onto the seat, I got up onto my knees, leaning over the console, Jared’s arm lifting and lowering back down to allow me access to his lap. I could smell him as I came close, his musky scent making me immediately shiver. My lips puckered as I prepared to kiss at his shaft, a cry of surprise coming from my mouth when his hand buried in my hair and jerked me to look up at him.

“I want to hear it.” His eyes met mine briefly and then went back to the road. I waited until his eyes darted back down to mine to speak.

“Thank you, Jared.” It came out bordering a whine, his hand making my scalp burn. I could see the corners of his mouth twitch, but he fought the smile, turning his piercing eyes back to the highway.

His hand relented and I lowered back to his lap, his cock beautiful and inviting. I exhaled, his hips shifting as my hot breath washed over him, and kissed him as I had originally planned. His skin was hot and smooth, my lips dragging along until I reached the tip. Sucking hard, he slipped inside my mouth, his length still flaccid and pliable. I hummed around the soft, rolling flesh and his hips flinched as I pulled back and kept the pressure right on the head of his cock, his length swelling and doubling as he groaned.

It was like watching magic, Jared’s cock swollen and hard in a matter of seconds, forcing him from my mouth and giving me entirely too much to handle. The stubborn part of me willed my mouth to accept him, reaching to angle him up, and my back rolled up as I tried to fight off the heave as he stabbed at the back of my throat.

“Fuck!” My gag constricted my throat, but as I relaxed, Jared slipped deeper, the feeling making him snarl out in response. 

I was too tense, fighting off the need to vomit, and I felt Jared’s hand in my hair again, this time his touch gentle.

“Relax, baby.” His words caused the tension in my back and legs to alleviate, my throat opening, and he stabbed his hips up, going even deeper. I was tense all over again as I struggled to take his efforts, his cock beginning to hammer into my mouth and throat. Reaching my limit, I tore myself from his cock, choking around a rush of stringy saliva. It covered my chin and his commanding tone stopped me from wiping it away. “No! Keep it there.”

I groaned, feeling it thick and wet as it dangled from my chin, but he drew my attention away from it as his hand guided me back to his cock, the rigid length standing at attention all on its own. His musk entered my mouth again, this time tinged with a taste of salt as a bead of precum slipped from the tip of him. It made the glands at the back of my throat twinge and I moaned around him, sending a vibration down his length. I could hear him groan above me and with a glance, keeping his cock in my mouth, I chanced a look up at him. His defined jaw was tensed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. His eyes were glued to the road and I felt him tense for a moment as I pulled my gaze away and focused on his dick again.

Bracing myself, I sucked at him hungrily, veins standing out against his pale length. I coaxed blood to the surface, suckling at the tip of him until it was throbbing and red, my hand coming down to cup Jared’s heavy balls through his jeans. They were tight and drawn close to his body, signaling his impending release, and I smiled around him, messy and wet.

“Don’t stop. Keep going.” Giving his tip some reprieve, I kissed and sucked my way down his shaft, not stopping until I reached the base of him protruding from his denim, my hand circling to pump up and down. The hand at my hair tightened, and I didn’t feel the vehicle slowing, his grip moving me to hover over his cock. My hand was still manipulating him, tugging at his scorching length, and I flinch as a thick jet of cum exploded against my lips, his hand forcing me down onto his coming cock. 

I choked around him as his cum filled my mouth, his words registering, but taking me a moment to process.

“Don’t fucking swallow it!” As he spoke, Jared tore me from his length, my hand coming up to clamp over my lips. Some of his cum still escaped, the thick liquid dripping down my chin, and Jared used my hair to bring me completely upright. I collapsed back in my seat, realizing with wide eyes that we were in a parking lot, bright lights from a gas station making me squint for a moment. 

I panicked, watching as Shannon dismounted his motorcycle next to us, and removed his helmet as he walked over. My wide eyes looked over at Jared and he motioned a finger at his own chin, giving me a smile as he jerked his t-shirt over his lap. Shannon was close, making my heart pound, and I swiped away at Jared’s cum the best I could, my chin still wet and cummy as he appeared at the driver’s window.

“Hey, brother, I need a pit stop.” I was frozen, my lips pressed together as I felt the thick, cooling semen in my mouth threaten to spill out. My tongue was not cooperating, rolling in the mess, and I had to fight the urge to swallow, my teeth gritting. Shannon’s gaze stopped on me and I watched a shift in his eyes as he jerked his gaze back to his brother.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jared sounded like he was on the verge of cackling, his teeth showing in a smile as he turned to look at me. “What do you think, Grace?”

I was glowering, knowing that if I talked Jared’s cum would go everywhere. If I swallowed, I’d defy him. I continued to glower, both brothers smiling, and as Shannon punched his brother in the shoulder and turned to walk away, I swallowed the entire load, feeling it slip down my throat. I took a deep breath through my mouth, exhaling loudly.

“Yes, that’s an excellent idea.” 


	21. Chapter 21

My mouth felt dry, despite just having something in it, Jared’s brows furrowing as he stared at me. Shannon was still standing by the Yukon, an amused look on his face, and my nerves were tested as they both continued to stare at me. I broke first, unable to take the scrutiny, and pulled the handle to the door, throwing it open. I didn’t wait, didn’t look back, and rushed for the entrance of the highway gas station, the double doors sliding open to allow me entrance.

A ding sounded from somewhere in the store and the clerk looked up from ringing a transaction, giving me a warm greeting. I smiled quickly, returning the gesture, and asked if they had a restroom. The clerk pointed to the back of the store and I yelled a thanks over my shoulder as I crossed through all the aisles of snacks and toiletry items one might need while on the road, hearing the door ding behind me. Daring a glance over my shoulder, I could see Shannon casually walking in, his helmet under his arm, and Jared following, both of their gazes sweeping until they caught sight of me.

Turning quickly, I pushed my way into the bathroom, finding it to be a single occupant restroom, and slid the rickety lock into place to secure the door. Letting out a breath, I relaxed for a moment, tilting my head back to stare at the water stained ceiling. I jumped and my head jerked down at the sound of a knock at the door, my voice coming out high pitched and unsteady.

“Ju..just a minute.” I turned and flipped up the faucet handle at the sink, water shooting out and muffling any sound I might be making. It also muffled the voice of someone speaking at the door and I jumped at the sound of another knock, this one louder and harder. “Just a minute!”

“Grace.” I could barely hear my name being said and ignoring it for a moment, cupped my hands under the water, splashing it into my face. I immediately began to feel better, another handful of the water going into my mouth and washing away the taste of Jared’s cum. As I stood upright, turning off the water, I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a moment, my head jerking towards the door when another knock followed.

With a scoff of frustration, I stalked over to the door, tearing it open, barking out at the person on the other side.

“What?!?”

I expected to see Jared, or even Shannon, but a woman stood on the other side, a startled look on her face at my outburst. I immediately crumpled, groaning out in embarrassment, and held up my hands.

“I’m so sorry. I thought you were my obnoxious boyfriend.” The woman visibly relaxed as I explained myself, smiles spreading on both of our faces.

“Don’t worry, sweet pea.” She had a heavy southern accent, giving me a wink as she continued. “If it was the gentleman I saw standing outside here a minute ago, he can knock at my door any time.”

I couldn’t resist rolling my eyes, receiving a pat on the shoulder as the woman stepped around me to enter the restroom. I continued to smile, giving her a wave, keeping up the friendly charade until she closed the door. Immediately my face fell and I turned to head back into the main part of the gas station.

Both Jared and Shannon were standing by the coolers that housed the soft drinks, amused looks on both of their faces. I almost turned and walked in the opposite direction, but my annoyance brought me before them, my eyes narrowed.

“Real fucking funny.” I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

“You should have seen your face.” Shannon giggled, mimicking an angry face and then following it up with a shocked expression.

“I’m so glad that I amuse you both so much.” I was still too embarrassed to join in on the fun and Jared stepped forward, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. His face nuzzled at my neck, his mouth at my ear, and the first smile broke across my scowling face at his words.

“I heard you call me your boyfriend.” Jared’s voice was low and husky, the fingers at my waist pinching me through the fabric of my shirt. I wanted to squeal out, but I stood my ground, gritting my teeth as he pulled back from me.

Giving Jared a pointed stare, I stepped around his brother to reach into the cooler, grabbing the biggest bottle of orange juice I could find, shaking it in my hand as I turned back to them.

“Now if you’re both finished making a fool out of me, maybe we can get back on the road.” I gave them both a sour look and walked away, heading up the aisle with all the snacks, snagging a bag of almonds from its peg along the way. Reaching the counter, the woman from the bathroom was ahead of us, standing next to a man I presumed to be her husband. Sure enough, she poked at him, turning to greet me.

“This is the girl that gave me a fright at the bathroom.” Her husband, a heavyset man wearing a leather vest over a button up denim shirt and a comically large mustache, turned and greeted me by tipping the large cowboy hat on his head. He was friendly, like a jolly cowboy Santa, and his wife looked at Jared with unmasked excitement as he stepped next to me. “And this is her adorable boyfriend.”

I wanted to feel humiliated, like I was a teenage girl on display with her boyfriend for the first time, the two friendly southerners playing the role of my parents. I managed to maintain my composure, smiling in a friendly way, and relaxed further as Jared finally took the initiative to appear cordial in return. Extending his hand, he introduced himself, then me, pointing at his brother last. The couple, Janet and Buck Honaker from Houston, Texas, shook our hands, offering to include our items in their own purchase. All three of us interjected, thanking them profusely, but declining their offer. 

The couple gathered up their bags of snacks and drinks and stepped to the side, giving us room to pay for our stuff. Janet spoke the entire time, telling us about their trip to Yellowstone, how they had both retired last summer, and now spent most of their time traveling.

“All our children grew up and flew the coop.” Janet was telling me, leaning close to give me a conspiratorial smile. “Are you and Jared going to have any babies?”

My mouth immediately went dry and I felt Jared reach down to take my hand, Shannon still paying for his purchase.

“Um, no…I mean we’re not really…” My face felt on fire and Janet immediately apologized, reaching up to squeeze my arm.

“Ignore her.” Buck interjected. “She has a habit of butting her pretty red head where it doesn’t belong.”

Janet rolled her eyes at her husband and leaned in to give me a quick hug as he chided her about leaving us alone so they could get back on the road.

“It was so lovely meeting y’all.” Janet beamed at us, Shannon finishing and stepping up next to us. I looked over, noticing a pile of magazines tucked under his arm, but Janet distracted me by giving me a final hug, Buck pulling her away and through the sliding doors.

We followed, going our separate ways from the Texans, and I exhaled with relief as we stopped next to the Yukon after giving them a final wave goodbye.

“I miss the South.” Shannon snorted, my eyes once again falling on the pile of magazines under his arm, his big hands taking them and folding them in half before cramming them into the plastic bag he carried. They looked like tabloid trash magazines, the kind of thing you’d see at a doctor’s office. I opened my mouth to give him a hard time, a joke about having the actual ability to read right on the tip of my tongue, but Lobo decided to make himself known, a growling, quick bark erupting in the back of the trailer, the close proximity making it loud and booming.

Rushing to the gate, I cracked it open, Lobo’s face immediately appearing at the gap. I reached inside, scratching him at the scruff, and spoke at him in a low tone, trying to calm and soothe him. He must have woken to new sounds and smells and his bark had been one of alarm and warning. Giving him one final scratch, I pushed him back enough to close the gate, and joined the brothers back at the front of the SUV.

“He’s fine. Wolves aren’t completely like dogs. They tend to only bark if communicating with the pack of possible dangers or if they feel threatened. He was just talking to me and warning me.”

Shannon listened, giving me a goofy smile, and as he turned to head back to his motorcycle, threw his head back to give a howl. My middle finger saluted him, Jared chiding me as he opening the passenger door for me to climb in. Closing it after me, he jogged around, getting into the driver’s seat, my eyes never leaving him. Slamming his door shut, the inside of the vehicle grew quiet and still, Jared turning to give me a look.

“I told you not to swallow.” I immediately made an exasperated sound, slapping my hands on my lap.

“Your brother was at the window!” I protested, my cheeks turning red. “Your fucking cum was in my mouth.”

“Grace..” Jared spoke, his voice full of warning, and I turned away, glaring out the window. “Perhaps it was a lot to ask of you. But I asked it of you.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it before I could say anything to get myself into trouble, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt like a child on the verge of a tantrum, rolling my eyes as he reached to place the keys in the ignition.

“I saw that.” And that’s all he said, starting up the Yukon, the engine roaring to life. I looked over at him, but his attention was already on pulling out, the trailer rattling and creaking behind us as the SUV pulled out and the attached rig moved to follow.

Shannon was already ahead of us, the motorcycle roaring as he pulled onto the main highway, Jared accelerating to follow his brother. The sun was rising in the sky, my hand reaching up to pull down the visor, and I looked over at Jared, his gaze locked on the road, the dazzling light making his eyes look like ice.

I contemplated several things to say, none of them fitting, so I elected to remain quiet, my head leaning against the window. As the miles started to slip by, my eyes grew heavy, the lines on the road hypnotizing, and it wasn’t long before I dozed.

**~~~**

I awoke with a start, sitting up and looking around in confusion. For a moment I forgot where I was, looking over and seeing Jared standing beside the Yukon. Glancing at my watch, I could see it was around lunch time, the SUV pulled into a wooded rest area. Throwing open my door, I walked over to join the two brothers as they talked by the vehicle.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Shannon teased, wrapping an arm around me, his large hand ruffling my hair. I groaned out in protest, but didn’t try to fight it, giving in to the bear hug. With Shannon still wrapping me in a tight embrace, I turned my gaze to Jared.

“Where are we?”

“A secluded rest area.” He responded, folding up a map and tucking it into the pocket of his jeans. “Shannon found it on the map and thought it might be a good place to stop for lunch. There’s privacy and safety if you want to get Lobo out.”

I nodded, biting at Shannon’s arm until he released me with a cry of surprise, an incredulous look on his face.

“You are a wolf lady!” I snapped my teeth at him in response and he held up his hands in surrender, moving back over to lean against his motorcycle.

“I’m going to hit the restroom first and then I’ll get him out.” I motioned at a small building, a sign on the side showing its purpose. 

Without waiting for a response, I headed for the building, pushing open the door. The room was small, the floor made of concrete, the back wall housing a single toilet and a sink. Turning to close the door, I was surprised when Jared pushed his way into the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Wha…” I started, watching as he slid the lock into place, turning to give me a solid stare.

“Turn around.” His voice was serious and I paused, obvious confusion on my face. Before I could respond, Jared stepped forward, jerking me around, a cry of surprise falling from my mouth as he pushed me across the room.

The edge of the sink hit me in the lower stomach, not painful, but with enough force to cause me to bend over. With a grunt, Jared was upon me, his arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace, his face at my shoulder. Looking forward, I met his gaze in the mirror.

“What did I say about rolling your eyes?” The single, bare lightbulb on the ceiling barely illuminated the room, but I could see the look in Jared’s eyes, my mouth falling open to protest. “Spread your legs.”

I gasped as he gave me little time to comply, his foot knocking between each of mine to widen my stance. With my legs spread, Jared reached for the button and zipper of my jeans, loosening my pants, but keeping them on me. My brow pinched in confusion, but dissolved as his hand dove into the front, his palm cupping me through my panties.

“I can’t stand it when you roll your eyes.” His growl at my ear made me try to pull away, Jared cupping me tighter to haul me back against him roughly. The move caused me to cry out, his other hand coming up to clamp over my mouth. “Shut it! Do you want Shannon to hear you?”

His fingers moved against the cotton of my panties, pushing the fabric into my folds, and I groaned against his hand, shivering openly as he stroked close to my clit.

“Jared. Please.” My pleading voice was muffled behind his hand and a cry erupted around it as he slipped his fingers under the panties, immediately seeking out my clitoris.

“So fucking wet.” His fingers moved in slow, building circles around my clit, my hips grinding in rhythm with his manipulation. Our eyes met in the mirror, his gaze threatening and exciting, a pinch at the sensitive bud making me jump and whimper.

I gasped around his hand, trying to pull more air into my lungs, my head swimming with the sudden urge to come. His fingers were relentless, the two longest digits finding the exact pressure to apply to make my thighs shiver with pleasure. 

“Jared..” I cried out against his hand, trying to warn him, but couldn’t, tumbling without permission. As I sank, bending at the knees, beginning to grind my pussy into his fingers, Jared tore his hand from my jeans, releasing me completely.

My gasp tumbled into a moan of protest, my hips moving and seeking relief, but unable to find it. As a last resort, my hand attempted to dive into my jeans, but Jared stopped me, clutching me to him again, our eyes locking in the mirror.

“Are you going to roll your eyes anymore?” I was shaking my head before he finished the question, whimpering as my hips continued to grind, the throbbing at my center fading to a dull sensation. I could feel my clit swollen and pulsing with each beat of my heart and I tried to catch my breath, Jared smiling at me in the mirror.

Pulling back, his hand met at my backside, clapping me heartily on the ass.

“Meet you outside, Grace.” Turning, light flooded the bathroom as he opened the door, my hands diving down to right my denim before turning to rush after him.


	22. Chapter 22

I emerged from the restroom, my legs feeling like lead, and looked up suddenly as I bumped into a hard body. My hands were still smoothing down my shirt and I planted face first into the chest of whoever it happened to be, a pair of big hands coming up to grab me at each bicep. It was Shannon.

“What’s the big rush?” His wolfish eyes took in my entire face, noting how flushed I was, a dent in my bottom lip where I had bit it hard during my ruined orgasm especially catching his attention. “Did you wash your hands?”

I rolled my eyes, trying to shrug him off, but his grip tightened slightly, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“That’s right, you don’t use your hands.” Shannon let out a barking laugh and I tore myself from his grasp, punching him hard in the chest, and shoved past him just as he started to howl.

“Fuck off, eyebrows.” I snarled and stalked away, eliciting more shouts of laughter from Jared’s brother.

Making a straight path for the trailer, I walked around the back and slowly released the gate. Lobo’s head immediately appeared, his wet nose nudging at my palm as I brought it up to block him.

“Okay, okay.” I found myself smiling, despite my annoyance at both of the Leto brothers. Holding up a finger, I latched the gate back and made my way around the front to the backseat of the Yukon. Behind my seat, the lead was stowed, and I grabbed it, shutting the door after me. Turning, I jumped in surprise as I ran into someone again. This time it was Jared.

“Hey.” He smiled at me, his blue eyes glinting in the sunlight.

“Hey.” I countered, giving him a solid stare. My first inclination was to roll my eye and stalk away, but instead I kept the stare strong, not saying a word as I moved to step around him. Jared responded by taking a step to the side, blocking me. The move chipped away at my resolve not to lose my cool, but I took a deep breath and stepped to the opposite side. Again, he blocked me, a smile spreading on his face.

“You get the cutest crease in your forehead when you’re annoyed.” Jared spoke softly and leaned close to me. “And when you come.”

That did it, my eyes automatically seeking out the sky, and Jared seemed triumphant in annoying me further, stepping to the side and motioning for me to pass. With a growl deep in my chest, I stepped around him and continued back to the trailer, Lobo’s excited breath audible through the door. I could barely get the lead around his neck as I opened the gate, grunting as it secured through the thick layer of fur around his neck, and his weight pulled at me as he bounded from the back of the trailer. 

It always came as a surprise to people at how big a wolf actually was, Lobo stretching and shivering before standing back up to his impressive stature. He didn’t tug or pull at the lead, walking with me calmly as I escorted him away from the trailer. 

The rest stop was very secluded and afforded me the privacy to allow Lobo some exercise, jogging through the wooded area with him until the both of us were panting. For February, it was still warm, and I found a nice spot nearby to settle down on the grass, Lobo collapsing next to me. He rolled, putting a generous amount of his weight on me, and I protested playfully, his big head nudging and nipping at me in retaliation. Soon his tongue joined in, trying to lick at my teeth, and I wrapped my hand around his huge muzzle, his large head turning to the side to bite at my fingers. The pressure was tolerable, but even a playful bite can be painful, and soon I clicked my tongue, Lobo stopping and rolling onto his side in a sign of submission.

Burying my hands in the thick fur at his belly, I scratched at him, his head turning to lick at my hand and forearm. His nose and mouth hovered over the bit of bandage that was peeking out from my shirt, and his large yellow eyes looked up at me with sorrow.

“I know, Lobo.” My other hand came up and stroked down the bridge of his nose, smoothing back up between his sad eyes. “I know.”

We lounged on the ground for almost an hour, Jared eventually appearing and clearing his throat. Lobo’s head shot up, but he didn’t growl, didn’t show any sign of aggression, instead, his head lowering back onto my lap.

“Are you hungry?” Jared spoke calmly but didn’t approach any closer, keeping his distance.

“I’m okay, thanks.” My annoyance was gone and I couldn’t seem to muster the energy to summon it back, the midday sun making me drowsy.

“We better get back on the road soon if we’re going to make it to the campground before nightfall.” I could tell Jared wasn’t trying to be pushy and I nodded, lounging my head back to absorb a few more seconds of sunlight.

“We’ll be right there.” My eyes were closed and when I opened them again Jared was gone. 

Reluctantly, I got to my feet, Lobo equally unenthusiastic, and we both headed back for the trailer. Resigned to his fate, my wolf leapt up into the back, licking at my fingers as I reached for the lead. Looking and making sure he had plenty of water and food, I secured the gate, locking it in place, and stepped around to the front of the Yukon.

Both Jared and Shannon were leaning against the front bumper, and perked up as I appeared.

“Sorry, it is such a nice day and Lobo loves the sun.” I barely completed the sentence before I felt a swell of emotion, turning abruptly to rush towards the restroom. I could hear pursuing footsteps behind me and expected Jared when a hand wrapped around my arm to stop me. Instead, it was Shannon. I was surprised as I spun around, my eyes widening, and before I could say anything, his arms wrapped me in a tight hug. I didn’t even think about resisting, immediately melting into the embrace.

“Are you okay?” I could hear the question vibrate through his chest and I nodded against it, feeling tears as they stung at my eyes. He didn’t push any further, his arms wrapping around me tighter. He just let me cry it out, my cheeks burning in embarrassment as I finally stopped. I burrowed deeper, groaning as he pulled back to look down at me.

“I’m sorry.” I felt foolish and I could hear Shannon inhale deeply before he responded.

“Grace.” His voice was so similar, yet so different than Jared’s, and it took me a while to finally lift my head and look up at him. I was startled at how close his face was to mine, his yellow eyes looking down at my flushed, tear stained cheeks, and then so much like his brother, down at my lips.

I felt suspended for a moment, time slowing down to a trickle, and with a flip in my stomach, I could feel as Shannon shifted towards me, his mouth coming closer. 

“Is everything okay?” A voice broke through the moment, this one definitely belonging to Jared.

“Everything is fine.” Shannon looked up as he responded, smiling at his brother as his arms playfully wrapped around my head, messing up my hair as he gave me a noogie. I exhaled a laughing sound of protest and Shannon gave me one final squeeze before turning me and shoving me playfully in Jared’s direction. I felt his arms come up to catch me and before I knew it, we were alone.

My heart was beating fast and I tried to steady my breathing to calm my thundering pulse. It only escalated as Jared nudged me forward with his hips, corralling me back against the interior wall of the restroom entrance.

“You know,” Jared pressed close, his face coming down to hover over mine. “It looked like my brother was about to kiss you.”

I could feel the color leave my face and I opened my mouth to protest. Jared took the opportunity to silence me with his own mouth, his tongue pushing its way inside. The sudden kiss took my breath away and I was gasping loudly as he broke it to nuzzle into my neck. Ragged pants turned into a small yelp of pain as Jared’s perfect teeth nipped at my throat, pulling at the skin before releasing it. His breath felt hot at my ear as he growled lowly, his body pushing up against me to make any escape impossible.

“I don’t blame him.” Each word was laced with a growl and I shifted against the hard wall, Jared using my movement to press unbearably close. “But at the end of the day, you’re mine.”

I expected him to pull back, but he attacked my neck with fervor, his hands dragging aggressively down my sides to forcefully pry my legs apart. I gasped, my stomach lurching as he hefted me up, my back pressing into the wall as he pushed between my legs. Ankles met and crossed at the small of his back, and my eyes pinched closed as his mouth roamed, leaving stinging bites at my exposed flesh.

“Jared..” I protested as he tore up the front of my shirt, my bra stretching and miraculously holding as he tugged at the front to reveal my breasts. They spilled over the cups, Jared’s bruising mouth seeking out a rigid nipple, and I sobbed openly at the dueling sensation of his lips and beard. Both of them stung, but in different ways, and I turned into a shivering mess, needing more of him. “I need you.”

My head hung down, eyes opening to see the top of Jared’s head close, my cheeks flushing as I realized just how exposed we were, anyone able to see us if they walked around the privacy partition extending by the restroom entrance. 

I was elevated, my head peeking over the partition, giving me a view of the nearby Yukon and trailer. I felt Jared’s mouth move to my other nipple, my mouth falling open with a moan, and that’s when I met Shannon’s gaze, his legs and arms crossed as he leaned against his motorcycle.

A surge of pleasure melted and mixed with a rush of embarrassment, and I reached up to clutch at Jared’s head, trying to pull him back by his hair. He reluctantly released my swollen nipple, his head tipping back to look at me in question. I nodded in the direction of the parking lot and Jared’s gaze turned to follow my signal, a smile spreading on his face as he met eyes with his brother.

His laugh came loud and echoing in the alcove and I tensed slightly as he abruptly released me to the ground. My legs felt heavy and useless again for the second time that day, and it took me a moment to clutch at the wall before I brought my hands up to right my shirt. The bra felt excruciating against my hard nipples as I pulled the cups back into place, Jared’s hands coming up to pull my shirt back into place. A crooked smile took up residence on his face as he smoothed the fabric and stepped back to allow me to move.

“We need to hit the road.” His voice sounded normal again, all possessiveness and coarseness gone, and I couldn’t find the words to respond. With an exhale of a laugh through his nose, Jared’s hand circled my nearest wrist, and he pulled from the wall, bringing me out into the sunshine. I winced and squinted as I was directed across the parking lot, Jared reaching into his pocket with his other hand to retrieve the keys to the Yukon.

“Ready?” Shannon spoke as we walked up, my eyes looking anywhere but at him, and I heard Jared answer. Without a word, I turned from the Leto brothers, and pulled open the passenger door, climbing inside before slamming the door after me. There was a moment of reprieve and silence in the cab of the SUV, my long intake and exhale of breath loud. I tried to calm my erratic pulse, my gaze finally turning to see that Jared and Shannon were talking, their conversation muted from the boundaries of the vehicle.

Their exchange gave me just enough time to calm my heartbeat to a moderate pace, my pulse jumping slightly as Shannon turned to retrieve his helmet, his piercing eyes meeting mine. I only broke contact as the driver side door opened and Jared climbed inside, closing the door behind him. My gaze bounced around, feeling guilty for something, but unable to put my finger on it.

“Grace, you should try breathing.” Jared’s tone was teasing and he blindly stabbed the key at the ignition as he regarded me. Finally my gaze leveled and I looked at him, his irises light and intimidating in the dim lighting of the Yukon. 

“I’m sorry.” I finally found the use of my mouth, distracting myself again as I reached for my seatbelt.

“For what?” Jared seemed amused and his reaction to the entire situation confused me, making my brow pinch.

“For whatever that was. With Shannon. With… I don’t know.” I sounded exasperated by the end of my pathetic attempt at an explanation. Jared was smiling, more teeth showing as it widened on his face. I looked away only as Shannon kick started the motorcycle, the engine roaring to life, my attention jolted back to Jared as his hand reached over and cupped the back of my neck.

“Don’t be sorry. I like seeing you experience new things.” His hand gave a soothing squeeze and released me to turn the key in the ignition. The SUV roared to life and gave me a moment to exhale a breath I had been holding.

“New things?” I watched Jared’s hand as it reached up to shift the vehicle into gear.

“Yeah,” He responded, the Yukon pulling forward, the trailer shifting and pulling into motion as we began to accelerate out of the parking area. “Like seeing you get turned on by Shannon watching.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out, the truth of his words making my face burn. I didn’t move my head, but my eyes darted over to see what Jared’s reaction was to my own, and I saw him staring straight ahead, a knowing smirk playing at his lips. 

His words rang true and I shifted in the passenger seat, my eyes facing forward again, watching as Shannon pulled before us and accelerated onto the main highway. 


	23. Chapter 23

The sun was beginning to set, the horizon a dazzling combination of orange and red. The campground we pulled into was deserted, except for the three of us, and the temperature was beginning to drop. Jared parked the Yukon and trailer, Shannon killing the motorcycle nearby, and we all began to unload the tent and supplies from the back of the SUV.

Lobo paced back and forth in the trailer, and it didn’t take us long to get the tent unpacked and erected, placing it close but not too close to the nearby firepit. The tent was high quality and sturdy and we lined the inside with air mattresses, covering them with heavy, synthetic filled sleeping bags.

While Jared and Shannon set up a campfire in the previously used pit, I pulled Lobo from the trailer and took him for a walk, allowing him to sniff and mark the area. Feeding him, I gave him one last run around the area, and placed him back inside for the night. The alone time with my wolf allowed me some time to think and I was more relaxed when I approached Jared, Shannon sitting nearby and stoking the new, roaring campfire. 

Wrapping his arm around my waist, Jared pulled me down onto the log he was sitting on, and nuzzled close.

“You smell like Lobo.” I smiled at his words and brought a hand up to sniff. At this point, I was immune to the strong scent my wolves gave off, and could barely make it out on my skin.

“Sorry.” I looked around and spotted a rest area, a sign laminated with a showerhead. “I’m going to hit the shower.”

Giving Jared a quick kiss on the cheek, I pulled away, and headed to the Yukon. Grabbing a bag from the backseat, I passed the two brothers on my way to the shower.

“Wolf lady!” Shannon quipped and I couldn’t resist smothering his face with my hand as he tilted his head back to howl. My hand immediately retracted as Shannon tried to lick at my palm and I growled in disgust as I continued to the nearby building.

The building was a unisex bathroom, a couple showers lining the back wall. Placing my bag on the nearby counter, I fished out what I would need, throwing a pair of flip flops down onto the floor. Pulling a change of warm sleep clothes from inside, I also grabbed my toiletry bag and a towel, heading for the shower.

There was a door with a sliding lock that gave some privacy and I slipped inside to undress, draping my clothes over the door. With nothing on but the flip flops, I turned on the shower and waited for it to finally warm up. A metal shelf jutted from the wall and I used it to place my bag, pulling a bottle of shampoo and soap from inside. 

The water felt good, soaking into my hair, and I let it run down my body. Grabbing the soap, I scrubbed the bar around my skin, working up a thick lather. Making sure I washed thoroughly, my hand dipped between my legs, and I was surprised at how wet I was, the side effect of my interaction with Jared and Shannon earlier evident on my fingers. I couldn’t resist smiling, my cheeks beginning to burn, and I reluctantly pulled my hand from my center, my clit swollen and pulsing.

Hearing the door open nearby, I tensed, ready to jerk the towel down from the hook outside the door as footsteps approached.

“Grace?” It was Jared. Stepping forward, I unlocked the door, and his head peeked inside. “We’re going to start cooking some dinner and…”

His eyes dropped and took me in, a smile spreading across his face as his gaze worked back up to meet mine.

“Just hurry up.” His head disappeared and I rolled my eyes now that I was alone, but picked up the pace, snatching my razor for a quick shave. All the important areas got a fast shave and I washed my hair, killing the water as the suds disappeared down the drain.

Several minutes later, I emerged from the building in fresh clothes, my wet hair in a messy ponytail. The air outside was much colder and I rushed over to the campfire to warm up, sitting down next to Jared. They had set up a grill, several ears of corn wrapped in foil cooking nearby, and Shannon offered me a beer from a cooler by his feet. I gladly accepted it, cracking open the can, and took a long swig.

The window was down on the Yukon and music played from inside, filtering through the night air. Excusing himself for a quick shower, Jared left me with Shannon, disappearing in the nearby building. Now that we were alone, Shannon changed seats, plopping down next to me. Tapping his can against mine, he took a long swig, nudging me with his arm.

“Are things weird between us now?” All teasing was gone from his demeanor and I tilted my head to look at him. “I didn’t mean to make things weird earlier.”

I shook my head, taking a swig of my beer, and tossed the empty can away.

“Things are fine, Shannon.” I leaned into him, jostling him, and with a smile, he lunged forward to grab me a fresh beer from the cooler. I accepted it, cracking it open, and he poked at the ears of corn to move them around on the grill.

We said nothing else, just huddling close to stay warm, and Jared returned minutes later, his long hair in a similar wet ponytail.

“Should be enough hot water, Shannon.”

Standing up, he clapped his brother on the shoulder, and Shannon left the two of us alone by the fire. Jared took a seat next to me again, smelling like soap, and I leaned into him. 

“Did I interrupt something again?” His voice was teasing, but I could see something in his eyes.

“He was worried that things were weird now and I told him it’s not.” Jared seemed to immediately relax at my words and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

“You smell so much better.” His words tickled at my ear and I tucked my head into my shoulder with a snorting laugh. Jared nuzzled into me again and we embraced, keeping each other warm as our food cooked.

Dinner was delicious, the ears of corn smothered in vegan butter and seasonings. We all ate our fill, more vegetables made into a salad. Full and buzzed from the beer, we all trudged to the nearby bathroom to brush our teeth and settle for the night.

We were all giggling and carrying on, heading back for the tent. Jared held open the flap and I ducked inside first, collapsing down onto our mattress and sleeping bags. Jared joined me and we snuggled into the sleeping bags, his arms gathering me and pulling me close. Shannon came in last, zipping the flap closed and his own make shift bed rustled as he settled on the opposite side of the tent. There were natural sounds outside the shelter, night sounds fading as Jared began murmuring in my ear. It was the last thing I heard as I dozed off, toasty and warm in his arms.

~~~

The mattress I was sleeping upon shifted, the thick plastic creaking with added weight. I awoke, tensing, and started to call out for Jared when a hand clamped over my mouth.

“Shhh, it’s me.” Shannon leaned close, holding a finger up to his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” I sat up halfway, looking over to see Jared sleeping soundly next to me. 

“My air mattress has a leak and the ground is wicked cold.” Shannon whispered his explanation.

I was groggy, and scooted closer to Jared, clearing more space on the opposite side of me. Patting the spot, I lifted the sleeping bag to allow Shannon to climb inside. The mattress dipped as he settled in with a sigh, sandwiching me between him and Jared. Settling back down, I stared at the ceiling for a long time, finally drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

I was shivering, waking again, and snuggled in close to Jared’s warm body. His arms slipped around me to accept me against his chest, and I nuzzled deeper into his neck, seeking his body heat. My hands, feeling cold at the tips, slipped under his clothes, seeking warmth, my palms smoothing against his stomach, moving around to his back. He felt hard and scalding, a drowsy smile spreading across my face as I slipped fingers under the hem of his pants, feeling the swell of his ass.

It took my lazy brain too long to put it together, to realize that things felt different, and I froze, my head pulling back. The tent was dark, but I could make out slight details, the throat I was nuzzled into tattooed with a series of lines and dots.

It was Shannon and I gasped, preparing to pull back.

“Don’t.”

Jared’s voice broke through and I froze again, daring a look over my shoulder. I could make out his light eyes, his outline coming more into focus as my eyes adjusted to the semidarkness.

“Jared…” I started.

“Keep going.”

I was shocked, turning back to look at Shannon. He was quiet, smiling at me faintly, and I didn’t move as he leaned toward me, both of our lips parting. The kiss was gentle as Shannon tested the waters, my mouth opening wider as his tongue teased entrance. As the taste of him entered my mouth, I moaned, and Shannon rolled us, placing me on my back. His weight pressed over me and I automatically spread my legs to allow him to settle comfortably. 

I dared a nervous look over at Jared as the kiss ended and Shannon began to place feverish kisses along my jaw. I could see his chest rising and falling and my attention was suddenly diverted as Shannon’s mouth latched onto my throat, biting at me. I couldn’t stop the moan, my eyes closing as my head pitched back. My hands clutched at him, grabbing at his shoulder and the nape of his neck, and I gasped as his hands gathered my legs and spread me even wider. He released me, my legs staying open for him, and his hands came up to shift and tear my shirt up, his mouth biting and kissing at my stomach. 

My back arched, seeking more of his mouth, and my legs unfolded as I panicked, his lips brushing at the edge of my pants.

“Shannon!” I gasped, looking over at Jared, and he nodded, not saying anything else. My head jerked back as Shannon tugged at my pants and he stripped them down before I could think, taking my panties with them. He pulled back from me to remove my pants, and my legs closed on reflex, one of my hands coming down to give myself more cover.

I didn’t see or hear Jared moving and gasped as his hand wrapped around my wrist, tearing it away from between my legs. His other hand slipped under my neck as his face came close and his mouth brushed over my ear.

“Relax, baby.” Jared’s voice was deep and teeth nibbled and pulled at my lobe. “Open your legs for Shannon.”

I could feel Shannon’s large hands slide up my calves and a shiver followed in the wake of his palms, my muscles still not releasing. Jared growled, the hand tightening at the back of my neck, and jerked me to attention, his tone demanding.

“Show him that beautiful pussy.” I gasped loudly, my legs parting, and Shannon’s hands slid up the inside of my thighs, stopping to frame my center. “Good girl.”

Jared’s purr made me pulse and I cried out as Shannon exhaled against my pussy, his shoulders bracing to hold my legs open. Before I could move or say a word, Shannon’s tongue slowly slid against my slit, parting my lips. I could feel how wet I was, his tongue making it obvious to everyone, and I tried to close my legs as panic set in.

“Shhhh.” Jared cooed at my ear. “It’s ok.”

Muscles trembled with tension as Shannon pulled back just enough to look up at me, his hands stroking slowly up and down my thighs.

“I’ll stop. Just say the word.” Shannon finally spoke for the first time, my eyes darting down to meet his. His eyes were gentle, hands stroking at me, and I nodded, Jared exhaling and kissing at my neck as I relaxed my legs.

He didn’t hesitate, but continued his soothing touch, his mouth coming down to kiss at my smooth mound. His perfectly straight teeth left a crescent shape as he bit at the flesh and I hissed, the sound turning into a groan as he drifted lower.

My clit, swollen and protruding, received the sweetest kiss, Shannon’s tongue joining in and swirling around the bundle of nerves.

“Shannon!” I couldn’t help it and cried out his name, my legs tensing again, but this time in pleasure. Shannon smiled, exhaling hot breath against my pussy, and it spurred him into action, his mouth latching onto me. My gasp turned into a yelp and I practically sat up, Jared bringing me back down with the hand at my neck.

I was so close and the sudden need to release was no surprise, the taunting from the last day keeping me on edge for hours. Teeth grazed at the slick flesh of my lips and Shannon latched again, this time tugging and pulling at the sensitive skin until a hand still grasped by Jared sought out his hair. Keeping his grip, Jared helped me coax Shannon into more, his tongue sliding between my folds and making me whimper as he neared my entrance.

“How does she taste?” This time Jared was talking to his brother and I felt the hum of appreciation as it traveled from my center and out like a shockwave. 

“She tastes a-fucking-mazing.” Shannon’s voice was muffled and I folded in half, Jared’s hand unable to keep me down as two thick fingers pressed inside me, my arousal helping him go deeper. He didn’t mess around, the pads of each finger seeking out the spongy spot inside my pussy, pressure making my legs fold up and brace as he nudge at it over and over again.

“Shannon…please…” I whimpered for mercy, Jared’s hand sliding around to the front of my neck as he shifted position, sliding to sit behind me. As the muscles in my stomach tired, I fell back into Jared’s chest, my free hand coming up to grip a thigh by my side.

The tension of his fingers inside me was almost my undoing, the pressure to release building with each second. The endgame came about when Shannon smiled up at me, his teeth white and dazzling, and opened his mouth wide, devouring me completely. His lips and tongue worked together in a hungry way, sucking and licking at my pulsing clit, and Jared wrapped himself around me tightly, holding my trembling body in place as I tumbled over the edge.

I wailed, the words incoherent at first, then dissolving into names, both Jared and Shannon falling from my lips. I gasped and writhed, whimpering at them both for mercy, and I looked down just in time to hear a rustling of fabric, Shannon pulling back to jerk down the front of his pants.

The darkness was impeding my view, but I could make out details of Shannon’s body, his defined and muscular stomach cutting down to his hand as it moved the stretchy fabric. His cock, hard and swollen, was different than his brother’s, but just as impressive, and I gasped as he gripped himself at the base and slapped the glistening tip against my mons.

I flinched, my hips rolling and unable to stay still, and Jared growled at my ear, my pulse thundering under his hand.

“I want you.” Shannon’s voice caught my attention and he leaned close, bringing his mouth to mine. “Can I have you, Grace?”

My eyes pinched shut for a moment, groaning as he dragged his length into my folds and back up.

“Hmmm?” Shannon continued, his lips brushing over mine. “Grace? Grace? Grace?”

He kept saying my name and it continued to get louder and louder until everything dissolved and I jolted awake. 

I was inside the tent, laying on my back, Shannon’s head peeking inside the flap A rush of color immediately washed over my cheeks and my legs pulled up and together, my hands grasping at the sleeping bag. Looking over, the spot next to me was empty, Jared nowhere to be seen. I looked back, feeling confused and disoriented as Shannon said my name again.

“Grace, breakfast is ready.”


	24. Chapter 24

I ducked slowly out of the tent, still feeling groggy and disoriented. Standing upright, I let the flap fall closed behind me, and I squinted at the early sunlight that spread across the campground. Much different in the emerging new day, the campfire was roaring and cooking more food, but not as contrasting in the bright sunlight. Stretching until my back let out a satisfying pop, I stepped forward, both Jared and his brother settled around the fire, each of them holding a mug with a mystery fluid.

Trudging closer, I eyed the mugs, my face set in such a way that Shannon smirked and offered his mug first.

“Coffee.” was all he said, relinquishing his mug and reaching for the pot to make himself another one. I couldn’t help but smile, the steam tickling my nose as I lifted the cup towards my face. It was strong and aromatic, the coffee brewed by the campfire and left near the heat to allow the grounds to settle. It was what my Dad used to call ‘cowboy coffee’ and it was the strongest shit I had ever tasted. This pot was no different and I winced slightly as I took a long sip, sinking down next to Jared on the log. Even with the sunlight and nearby fire, it was still cool, and I leaned into him, seeking out some heat.

“You sleep ok?” Jared’s voice was slightly hoarse, still heavy with sleep, and I nodded as I took another swig. “Are you sure? You were talking in your sleep a lot.”

His last sentence caused me to swallow too much of the hot liquid and my eyes flooded with tears as I tried not to choke around the scalding drink. Failing miserably, I choked, Jared’s hand coming to clap me on the back. Finally able to catch my breath, I stood abruptly, placing the mug where I was previously perched, and mumbled out a response to their quizzical stares.

“Bathroom…” I could feel how red my face must look to them and rushed away, not letting out the breath I had been holding until I was inside one of the toilet stalls. Attempting to latch the flimsy lock and finding it broken, I huffed and turned towards the toilet. The place had been surprisingly clean when we arrived the day before and I didn’t hesitate to pull my sleep pants down and sit down to pee. Just as I started, I could hear the main door open, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance, finishing before reaching for some toilet paper.

“Are you ok, Grace?” Jared was right outside the door and I busied myself with wiping, finding myself unnecessarily wet. It brought me back to the first night at Jared’s house and I was lost in thought when he said my name again. Wiping again for good measure, I flushed quickly and stood up to pull my pants back into place. Pushing open the stall door, the edge of it bumped into Jared, and he caught it with his hand, holding it open for me. With a faint smile, I pointed at the sink and made my way over to wash my hands. Without hesitation, Jared followed me over. We both shared the silence, the only sound the water and my hands splashing as I cleaned them. Leaning to grab a towel, Jared refused to budge, making me rub against him as I went for the paper dispenser.

“Jare…” I started.

“Tell me about your dream.” The only sound for a few seconds was the crumpling of the paper towel as I dried my hands. I was meticulous, taking my time, and concentrating on the mundane task. I looked anywhere but at Jared, jumping slightly when he snatched the towel from me. Tossing it into the nearby bin, Jared turned his gaze back towards me. “Tell me.”

I could feel my cheeks burning and I looked toward the entrance like I was nervous someone would overhear my confession. Turning back, I finally met his gaze, his eyes bright and piercing. Taking a deep breath, I let it out, and followed it with what I hoped was a nonchalant shrug.

“I can’t remember my dreams most of the time.” Jared said nothing, his gaze unwavering. “It’s mostly nonsense…”

I hiccuped as he lurched forward, an arm circling my waist and pulling me hard against him. The lip of the sink pushed into my backside as he walked us back and brought his face close to mine. Without speaking, he mouthed the words, and I bit my lip as I tried to keep from laughing. Leaning into me, our chests coming together, Jared’s mouth stopped at my ear.

“You were making a lot of noise.” I giggled before he got the words out and his hand pinched at my side, goosing me and making the sound jump in pitch. “Saying _a_ name.”

My stomach lurched at his choice of words. Not _my_ name, but _a_ name. I could tell right away that my dream had been more revealing than I had originally thought, and I started to panic. Pushing against Jared, I tried to get him to step back, but he was a wall of muscle, keeping me at bay. I could smell the soap he had used the night before, faded but still intoxicating, and it distracted me enough to elicit another goosing. I jumped, yelping out, and met Jared’s gaze as he pulled back from my ear. He said nothing, just raising an eyebrow and waiting.

“Fine…” I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to respond. I started, interrupted immediately as the door to the bathroom opened. A set of teenagers rushed in, stopping and eyeing us from the doorway.

“Sorry!” We both said the word in unison, pulling away from each other, and jostled shoulders as we rushed for the exit. Splitting apart as we rushed from the building, I was unlucky enough to run into Shannon as he busied himself with packing up the camp.

“There’s some toast right there if you’re hungry.” He eyed me for a moment as he shoved a couple utensils back into a pouch. I was still flustered, my face burning hot, and I snatched one of the pieces of bread from the edge of the fire, eating it quickly. Shannon watched me with an amused look on his face, snorting and turning to continue with packing.

I could see the new addition to the campground about half a football field length away, a family obviously on some sort of weekend vacation. They were busy unpacking and it wasn’t long before the teenagers returned and joined the group. I was relieved when they didn’t say anything to their parents, gulping down the rest of my coffee and making my way towards the tent to dress. All I could think about was getting out of here, but the thought of spending time with Jared alone in the Yukon made my stomach flip with nerves.

The zipper slid open and I ducked into the tent, finding the cause of my anxiety on the other side doing the exact thing I had intended. He was pulling his wrinkled shirt over his head, my eyes dropping to take in his bare chest in the few seconds I wouldn’t get caught. As he pulled the garment clear and saw me in the tent with him, he tossed it at me playfully, turning to grab a fresh shirt from his bag.

“You know,” He started, pausing as he pulled the clean shirt over his head. “There won’t always be interruptions. You’ll have to tell me eventually why you were saying Shannon’s name.”

I stalled from my search through my own bag, my heart hammering in my chest. So, he did hear me, that was obvious now, and for some reason I felt dreadful about the dream, like I had done something wrong. With a clean pair of jeans in one hand and a flannel in the other, I turned to Jared. My face must have been pale and frightened because a look of surprise and then bewilderment filtered across Jared’s face and he moved closer to me in the confined space.

“I’m sorry…” I started.

“I’m not angry.” Jared interrupted me. “I just want to know what you dreamed about because it sounded quite interesting.”

“There’s nothing going on…”

“I’m painfully aware of that.” Jared retorted and I looked down to see that the front of his sweatpants were unable to hide his erection. “It’s been like this since I heard you crying out in your sleep. You sounded so…needy.”

I felt my clit pulse at his words and I almost dropped my clothes, faltering with them in my hands.

“I watched you. You were writhing and crying out. I think you came at one point. Your hips were bucking.” His entire demeanor changed as he described my reaction to the dream and my nipples were painfully hard by the time he finished. With a smirk, Jared turned and continued to dress, and I started to do the same. My hands shook, making it hard to handle my clothes, and it took me longer than usual to get dressed. Jared finished before I did, and with a brief comment about continuing our conversation in the Yukon, he left me alone, the flap falling shut behind him.

Having a moment to myself, I tried to calm my nerves, fingers shaking as I pulled on my jeans and buttoned up the front of my flannel. Finally getting it done, I turned and jumped as Shannon’s head appeared at the entrance of the tent.

“You decent?” He could already see that I was, but I motioned for him regardless, turning my attention to my bag.

“You sleep ok?” His question caught me off guard and I dropped my pajamas, both of us reaching for them. Shannon got to them first and offered them to me immediately. Snatching them from him, I shoved them into my bag and zipped it up.

“Yeah, I slept fine.” I couldn’t hide the anxiety from my voice and as I turned to rush from the tent, Shannon’s body blocked the only exit.

“Hey…” He started, hands coming up to my shoulders. I stumbled to a stop and almost folded in on myself at the contact. My clit was pulsing wildly, memories of the dream making me throb, and I tried to avoid eye contact. “Grace?”

Shannon spoke my name and I immediately looked up into his face. He smelled incredible, hair still damp from a recent shower, and I took a moment to compose myself before answering him.

“Wild dreams. It’s probably sleeping in an unfamiliar place.” I tried to explain my way around the obvious and Shannon’s hands dropped away, his eyes doing the same to the front of my flannel.

“Your buttons.”

I looked down and dropped my bag, shaking hands coming up to struggle with the crookedly placed buttons. Fumbling for longer than necessary, I jumped as Shannon removed my hands, and gently and discreetly lined them up. By the time he was done, the garment was almost too much, a wave of heat washing over me and making me want to remove it. 

“There you go.” I don’t know if he sensed the tension, but he stepped back and moved over to his own bag. The mattresses had already been deflated and were stowed in the back of the Yukon with the sleeping bags and pillows, so his bag was the only thing remaining before we could break down the tent. 

We were already in Nevada, set to reach Utah within the day, and it would probably only be another day or so before we reached Yellowstone. The drive could be completed in about 15 hours nonstop, but Shannon had mapped out the scenic route, the trip taking longer than usual.

At the time I didn’t complain, and I wasn’t about to start now, the trip a much needed vacation. What lie at the end was still being pushed to the back of my mind and I wasn’t about to pull it up now, hefting my bag up and making my way to the exit. As I started to duck out of the flap, Shannon spoke and I stopped.

“You should ride with me for some of the trip. The view is really amazing.” I nodded at his suggestion and smiled faintly, not saying another word as I stepped out into the campground. The stuff around the firepit was gone, the fire smothered and no longer burning. Carrying my bag to the Yukon, I stowed it behind my seat, grabbing another duffel that contained food for Lobo and a pair of boots. Replacing my slippers with the sturdier footwear, I hefted the bag up and carried it around to the back, dropping it by the gate. I could hear Lobo moving around inside and he seemed eager to get out as I pulled open the door. Holding up my hand, I retrieved his lead from where I had hung it off the gate, and looped it around his large head.

Pulling the gate open further, I allowed him to jump down, and he made a line straight for a nearby grassy area. He didn’t even take a moment to scope out the area, urinating on the spot, and then shaking himself off after he finished. His thick coat rippled and moved with the action and I led him away from the campground, taking him further into the wooded area to explore. I knew he was hungry, but his desire was to be out in the open, his gait turning into a run. I ran with him for a while, winding in and out of the trees, careful not to lose sight of the nearby campground. After ten minutes of exercise, Lobo finally settled and defecated, hunger now on his mind. He was used to a schedule, and while this was new and unfamiliar, the usual events had yet to take place.

Leading him back to the trailer, I coaxed him inside, grabbing the bag before climbing in myself. Careful to keep myself from getting filthy, I filled his bowl with food, and unstrapped a jug of water from a nearby corner, filling the other bowl. While Lobo hungrily went at his food, I swept out the trailer, cleaning up any waste, and lay down his blankets again. I worried if he was too domesticated, but pushed it to the back of my mind, securing everything back and grabbing the duffel bag before jumping out of the trailer. Jared was on the other side, taking the bag from me, and I locked the gate securely before following him to the front of the Yukon.

“Is he ok?” Jared inquired and I nodded as he stowed the bag away and walked with me to the nearby restroom after I retrieved my toiletry bag. Inside, I washed up while Jared waited, both of us quiet as we made the trek back to the SUV. Opening the passenger door for me, I slipped inside, turning to tuck my toiletries away as Jared made his way around to the driver’s side. As he climbed inside, I offered a protest.

“I can drive if you want.” I was immediately shut down, Jared shaking his head as he fished out the keys from his pocket. For some reason, my eyes lingered at his lap, searching for any signs of his previous arousal, and I didn’t hear him as he responded. “I’m sorry, what?”

Jared smiled, snorting a laugh through his nose, and stabbed the key into the ignition.

“I said, you can drive later.” The Yukon roared to life and it was then that I noticed Shannon was already gone. Jared noticed my confusion and offered an explanation without me having to ask. “He rode on ahead to the next gas station. We’re going to meet him there.”

I did remember seeing a gas station up the interstate from where we had turned off to camp for the night and I nodded as I reached for my seatbelt.

“He mentioned you riding with him.” I paused and then pressed the buckle in with a snap.

“He said something about it in the tent. I don’t have to if you don’t want me to…”

“You should,” Jared interrupted. “I trust you with him.”

I felt a rush of heat, the details of the dream coming back up into my mind. Shannon’s mouth had felt so real and he had been so good at what he did. Pulling myself back into reality, I tucked some hair behind my ear as I directed my gaze out of the window. We were rolling past the family and they waved at us as we departed, both of us waving back in return. It didn’t take long for the road to end and we merged onto the interstate. It was still early in the morning and traffic was sparse, a few tractor trailers moving freight. We weren’t on the interstate long before Jared merged off again and pulled into the parking lot of a Shell gas station. Shannon was parked by the pumps and Jared pulled up on the opposite side, killing the engine and jumping out to gas up.

Finishing up, Shannon approached the passenger window and I rolled it down to talk to him. Leaning inside, he gave me a signature smile, and I couldn’t help but return a genuine one. Despite being charming and attractive, he was goofy, and that was the trait I noticed the most about him in the moment. 

“You’re riding with me. I already approved it with your Daddy.” I groaned openly at his choice of words and he sprung back from the window as I punched at him, my fist missing. Catching me by the wrist, Shannon twined his hand with mine, and tried to instigate a game of thumb war.

“You’re such a goofy fucker.” I laughed as he declared war. He won almost immediately, his meaty thumb overpowering my own and pinning it down. Releasing my hand, Shannon backed away, pointing at me in a stern, albeit, mocking way.

“I’ll have your helmet ready. Don’t keep me waiting.” And then he disappeared around the fuel pump, Jared walking up to the window.

“You heard him. Don’t keep him waiting.” With a mischievous grin, Jared pulled open the door and waited for me to climb out. I hesitated, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him close to whisper at his ear.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” His body came close and the side of the Yukon pressed into my back as he pinned me there.

“Go enjoy a ride with my brother.” His mouth was at my ear and his breath tickled. “And then later, you can take me for a ride.”

His tone was teasing, but it still caused me to throb, and he pulled away to allow me to move, closing the passenger door. Trying to compose myself, I stepped around the pump and found Shannon waiting, the spare helmet sitting next to him on the seat. I jumped as I felt Jared step up behind me and one of his coat was slipped onto me, Shannon stepping forward to place the helmet on my head. Tucking my hair behind my ears, Shannon pressed the protective gear over my head and adjusted the strap until it was just right. Jared’s voice was slightly muffled by the helmet, but I heard what he said to Shannon.

“Take care of her.” Shannon nodded at his brother and tugged me close by the bottom of the coat, meeting the zipper and zipping it closed. I waited until he got his own gear on, his helmet adjusted, and he climbed onto the bike, turning to offer me a hand. Taking it, I swung my leg and settled onto the motorcycle, trying to keep a respectable distance. Turning, I gasped openly as Shannon groped the front of my coat and hauled me closer, my thighs framing his and putting me securely in place. Reaching for his own coat, I held on as he kicked the bike to life, the vibrations humming and purring up my legs and between my thighs. It made my skin retract and I shivered openly. My grip tightened as the bike shifted, the stand popped as he prepared to pull out. I could barely hear him over the sound of the bike under the cover of the gas station, but just barely made it out.

“Ready?” I nodded, and reaching back with his right hand, he pulled my arm to anchor around his torso, placing both hands back on the handlebars as he prepared to pull away from the pump. The coast was clear, his head turning to make sure, and he accelerated away from the Shell station, merging onto the highway. The air rushed past us, my stomach flipping as he gunned the bike, but I didn’t feel afraid, my other arm wrapping around Shannon’s torso. It didn’t take long for the speed to level out and the bike vibrated and rumbled beneath us, one of his hands leaving the grip to settle on his thigh. The terrain slipped past us, the day clear again, and I slowly started to relax, my hands releasing his coat and resting at the sides of his waist. As the road opened up and the desert stretched as far as I could see, I felt Shannon reach up and take my closest hand, joining it at his thigh.


End file.
